Blank Ending
by cyrbrii
Summary: Princess Annemarie zi Britannia: an adopted member of the Royal Family. Born Japanese and raised in Britannia, Annemarie is an outcast in both Britannia and Japan. What happens when she meets another person who is also shunned by Britannia and Japan? Suzaku Kururugi: skilled soldier and Knightmare pilot. Born and raised in Japan, now Area 11. When these two meet, things become...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: EUPHEMIA'S PERSONALITY IS COMPLETELY OPPOSITE FROM THE SERIES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA, DON'T READ.**

 **Name:** Annmarie zi Britannia, Britannian given name/Nozomi, Japanese given name (she can't remember her last name)

 **Age** : 16 (turns 17 between part 1 and 2)

 **Hair** : dark brown, almost black, reaches her thighs, straight, usually seen in a high ponytail, but she wears it down or in a braid sometimes

 **Eyes** : royal blue, like the color of the ocean (in animes) blue, super blue, blue like you wouldn't believe… I think you got my point. Her eyes are very blue. Can you tell that I like blue?

 **Height** : 5'6" (168 cm, she is an inch shorter than Kallen and slightly shorter than C.C.)

 **Weight** : varies throughout the story, at one point she weighs 98 pounds, if she were healthy (which she mostly is in part 2) she would weigh about 115 pounds (this is still a little underweight, but she is pretty skinny)

 **Bust** : Same as Kallen

 **Waist** : just a little smaller than Kallen's

 **Date of Birth:** December 22, 2000 a.t.b.

 **Personality** : sensitive, caring, observational, very intelligent, tomboy, hides her emotions to help others with their problems instead of taking care of herself, can be feisty at times, always wants to do what she believes is right, wants to protect the people she loves the most: Suzaku, Cornelia, Kallen, Lelouch, and Nunnally mainly

 **Likes** : Suzaku (obviously), singing, playing different sports, blue (…), hanging out with Kallen or Cornelia, piloting a Knightmare

 **Dislikes** : Euphemia (sorry, I hate her), being overprotected, killing (but will if she has to), getting hurt, water (she has a strong fear of it, not enough to call it a phobia), boats (because of the fear of water), being alone in the dark (always has a little bit of light in her bedroom at night)

 **Backstory** : When she was six years old, three Britannian soldiers kidnapped her to be brought to Britannia. She was adopted into the Royal Family to be used for political bargaining. Annmarie stayed with Marianne, Lelouch, and Nunnally at the Aires Villa. She doesn't remember much of her childhood before she was taken or when she lived in Britannia. Annmarie was closest to Cornelia, Lelouch, and Nunnally. When Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan after Marianne's death, she was sent to live with Cornelia, Euphemia, and their mother. When news of the possibility Lelouch and Nunnally had been killed in Britannia's war with Japan (age 10), she went into a brief period of silence and did not speak to anyone. This lasted three weeks. In the three years after losing Lelouch and Nunnally (age 13), Euphemia began to torture her. When Annmarie had had enough of it, she attacked Euphemia. As punishment, the Britannian Emperor sent her to live in Japan with Clovis. She was enrolled into Ashford Academy and was reunited with Lelouch and Nunnally. In the three years following that (age 16), Annmarie has had a fairly calm life in the Tokyo settlement. It is rare that she is called away due to royal or political reasons. If it happens, it is because Clovis requires her intellect. She is as smart as Schneizel and Lelouch.

The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude; at least that is what I had heard. Yet somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, all the tragedy, Geass brought me together with my soul mate. Things didn't start out in happiness or in compassion. In fact, they happened because of the death and suffering happening all around me.

I had lived in a protected atmosphere, but that was because of my position in the world. Being one of the many children of the 98th emperor of Britannia does have its ups and downs. However in my view of my life, there wasn't really anything good about it. I was adopted into the family when I was six years old, so I was treated coldly by those born into poverty. Most of the other children, my "siblings", as well as others with high statuses hated me and for only one reason: I was Japanese.

Eventually, my "siblings" began to ignore the fact that I was Japanese and would open up to me. Soon, there was only one person that didn't like me in the royal family. It was the person everyone got along with, except for me. Her name was Euphemia li Britannia. For reasons unknown, Princess Euphemia couldn't stand the fact that I was her "sister".

Later, in my life, a boy came into it. I began to care deeply for him. But, being the rotten person I knew, Princess Euphemia slowly began to take him away from me. She did everything in her power to keep my life miserable. I loved him, but he didn't love me. He loved her, but she didn't even care for him.

The person I cared for so deeply, the boy who loved Princess Euphemia, didn't care for me the way he used to. I was devastated. How was I going to show my love for him, when his mind had been changed because of Geass? One day, I walked up to him and slapped him. In shock, he turned to face me. Waterfalls of tears cascaded down my face. I asked him one thing, one question. "What must I do to convince you that you are in love with me and not her?" His emerald green eyes seemed to look at me for the first time in a long time. Of course this came later than I wanted it to.

In spite of it all, one thing never changed: Princess Euphemia and I were bitter rivals until the end. The hatred between us, the lies she told, and a masked terrorist named Zero, ended her own life. I will go back to the beginning so you can understand better.


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman with green hair watched me closely. She tried to stay hidden, but I knew she was there. She wasn't hiding from me. "C.C.!" The young woman smiled. She was trying to hide from others. C.C. was one of the few friends I had. She motioned for me to come to her. I ran out of the field I had been playing in and up to C.C.

"Here you go." She took the flower crown she had finished making and placed it on my head. "You picked many good flowers today." I smiled widely.

"C.C., why don't you want others to see you?"

"That is because I ran away from the last place I lived, and they want me back."

"Oh…" C.C. touched my chin.

"You know the stories I've told you, the ones about the mysterious power of the kings?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Have I told you that the power is real?"

"It is?!"

"Yes, it is. What would you do if you had this power?" I thought for a second.

"I would make the world a better and gentler place to live in." C.C. smiled.

"I thought you would say that."

"She is usually in this area, right?" I looked around me to try to find the person who had spoken.

"Yes, she plays in this field with another person." When I heard that, I looked back to C.C., but she was gone.

"C.C!"

"I heard something. Follow me."

"C.C.! Where did you go?!" Twigs and sticks cracked under footsteps. Leaves and grass rustled from people's movement. Suddenly, three men appeared in front of me. I gasped and fell backwards.

"Is this the one His Majesty wants?"

"Yes… it is."

"C– C.C.! Tohdoh-san!"

"It's okay. Don't panic."

"You want to take me away, don't you?!"

"Intelligent little brat, isn't she?" The three men began to approach me, but I quickly got up and began to run away. "Get her!" I was really fast for someone my age. I was faster than most adults. "Hanson, get your stun gun ready!"

"Yes sir!"

"Vandergrift, get your rope ready!"

"Yes sir!" Suddenly, I tripped over a tree root. My body fell forward into the dirt. A strong electric shock was sent into my body. I screamed in pain. When the electricity stopped, my body was numb. I saw the man called Vandergrift tying me up with his rope. "What do we do now sir?

"We take her back to Britannia with us. We are supposed to bring her to Pendragon, directly to His Majesty. Those are our orders. We are going to be rewarded greatly for this." The three men smiled. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

"Forgive me… Nozomi."

* * *

" _Your Majesty, we have brought the one you wanted from Japan."_

" _I see… Take her to the Aires Villa. She will be staying with Marianne. Write up the adoption papers so I can hide the fact that she was kidnapped."_

" _Yes, Your Majesty."_

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" The two children of Marianne vi Britannia stopped. They saw me and smiled. Of all the children of the Britannian Emperor, they were the nicest to me. It's been about four months since I was brought to Britannia. Most of the members of the Royal Family still hated me. Marianne and her two children were pretty much the only exception. There were a couple others that had accepted me though.

"Annmarie!" That was my new name. It had been given to me by Nunnally. She figured everyone would be nicer to me if I left my real name behind. She was right. The others began to act more kindly to me. I wasn't ashamed that I left my real name; I just wish I didn't have to.

I ran up to my half-siblings. Lelouch was older than me by a year and seventeen days, so the two of us were close. Nunnally had warmed up to me right away. She admired my blue eyes, which she said were like the color of the ocean, and my long, dark brown hair. Nunnally said that I was so pretty, and she immediately liked me. Nunnally was looked after by her brother a lot. The three of us played together often.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We were gonna go watch mom in her Knightmare."

"Can I come?"

"Of course you can." I smiled. Despite being taken away from Japan and adopted into the Royal Family, I was enjoying my life here, even though I was treated like an outsider at first. Marianne had learned right away what a tomboy I was and had me wear shorts or pants instead of dresses and skirts. She also saw my fascination with Knightmares. She even let me sit with her in her Knightmare a few times. Marianne began to show me how the Knightmare worked. When I asked her if I could learn to pilot one, she said that perhaps I could when I was older.

"Come on; let's go, then."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Look at this, Lelouch! Our sister Cornelia gave this to me." Lelouch and I looked up. Nunnaly held a doll in a blue dress.

"Yes, it's very nice, but I saw the same doll in Euphy's room before." Nunnaly laughed.

"I got the same one as Euphy because we are so close."

"Then you have to show it to her the next time you see her."

"Yeah. Annmarie, what are you doing?"

"Reading the training manual for the Ganymede."

"Mother's new Knightmare? You understand it?"

"Yep. It was made by the Ashford family. Do you remember their daughter? We met her a couple times."

"You mean Milly?"

"Yeah."

"I try not to remember her."

"But she was really nice."

"To you. She annoyed me." Lelouch and I heard footsteps nearby. They got louder as they got closer.

"What's this ladies?" I looked to my left to see a group of women approaching. One of them, I recognized. "Don't you smell something mechanical?" Nunnally hid behind Lelouch.

"How are you, Empress Gabriella?" She ignored my greeting.

"Or is this the smell of blood?"

"Would you like to say something to us," Lelouch asked.

"Well, well, I was wondering who you were. Aren't you the eleventh prince who's becoming known as a smart little boy? The son of a bloody queen? What an attitude you have… you're just like your mother." Gabriella reached over Lelouch and grabbed Nunnally's new doll.

"Give it back!"

"What's this? A doll? It can't be. No child of that woman would play with dolls. Playing with dead bodies is more suitable for you, don't you think?"

"Empress Gabriella, she's probably using that doll as a dead body."

"She must be thinking that she killed the doll on a battlefield."

"How awful, and yet so fitting."

"Ha ha! How true!" All of the women laughed. "But this doll is too clean to be a dead body. At least, well… one or both of the arms should be broken." Gabriella yanked the arms of the doll, trying to break them. Nunnally began crying.

"No, don't!"

"Stop," I shouted.

"You have no room to speak, Annmarie," the empress said harshly.

"Stop it! Don't be mean to her; she is family now. And don't you know who gave the doll to Nunnally," Lelouch said. Suddenly, a violent wind began to blow. Gabriella lost her balance and dropped the doll.

"What in the world?" Lelouch grabbed Nunnally and her doll and pulled her behind the column I was standing in front of. I didn't move an inch. The strong wind was from the speed of a Knightmare. I looked up to see the humanoid depicted and described in the manual I was reading. Marianne's voice echoed in the garden.

"Hello! Lelouch, Annmarie, Nunnally, I'm back."

"Mother!"

"Marianne!"

"Annmarie, I've told you many times before to call me mom as well."

"But-"

"It's alright."

"Okay, Mama." I knew Marianne was smiling, and I did so, too.

"Sorry I'm so late."

"Marianne! How unseemly of you to go in and out of the palace with such a thing!" Marianne maneuvered the Ganymede so its rifle was aimed directly at Gabriella.

"Oh, excuse me. This is just a prototype. It doesn't operate as precisely as I would like. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee your safety. I suggest you hide deep inside the palace or somewhere else as soon as possible. You think you can do that, Queen Gabriella?"

"Y… you savage! I won't forget about this!"

"Thank you for your cooperation," Marianne said when Gabriella and her entourage left. "But it seems I've already forgotten all about it." The Ganymede moved into a kneeling position, and Marianne got out of the Knightmare's cockpit.

"Mama, you were so cool!"

* * *

Cornelia adjusted my arms a bit. "There you go. Keep your eye on the target and… release!" The arrow I had been holding back flew through the air. "Bullseye… on your second try; I'm impressed, Annmarie." I smiled.

"Can I try again?"

"Of course." I grabbed another arrow and placed it against the bowstring. I aimed at a different target. I got the same result as before. "That's amazing. You picked it up so quickly."

"I just remember the position you put my arms in," I said while smiling. "Can I try with a gun now?" Cornelia laughed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to give a six-year-old a gun." I pouted. "Perhaps when you're older." I hugged Cornelia.

"Thank you for teaching me!"

"You're welcome." Cornelia and I made our way into the Aires Villa.

"Annmarie! Cornelia!" Nunnally and a certain pink-haired princess came up to us.

"Hi Nunnally, Euphy, were you two playing together?"

"Uh-huh." I hid behind Cornelia a bit and looked at the ground. Euphemia had been glaring at me. I wanted to escape her gaze.

"Um, I'm gonna go get a book to read."

"Are you alright Annmarie?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"I told you shouldn't have run as much as you did."

"I only ran two miles."

"And you usually run only one."

"I wanted to see if I could do it."

"You had an asthma attack afterwards."

"So?"

"It's bad for your health."

"I'm trying to strengthen my lungs so I don't have any more asthma attacks. I've been having fewer and fewer attacks."

* * *

Two years passed. I followed Lelouch through the Britannian Palace. He was following our older half-sister Cornelia. Cornelia had been told something terrible had happened to Marianne and Nunnally. I had gotten really close to Cornelia since we both were tomboys and liked a lot of the same things. The three of us heard people talking in the ballroom, our destination. Once we entered, we came upon a horrific sight.

Marianne, as well as two servants, lay dead on the stairs to the main level of the ballroom. Nunnally was beneath her mother. "No… Lady Marianne," Cornelia mumbled.

"Mama," I whispered as tears came to my eyes. Lelouch screamed. "Cornelia!" I rushed into my big sister's arms and cried. Her shoulders were quaking as she tried not to cry. "Mama! Mama!"

"Nunnally!" I turned around to see Lelouch run down the stairs to his sister. "Someone! Get some help! My sister is hurt!" Lelouch had tears in his eyes. "Save my little sister!"

* * *

"Announcing Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne, and Annmarie zi Britannia!" I followed Lelouch down the center aisle towards our father.

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside of the Britannian palace."

"There's no way terrorists could have gotten in there."

"Which means that the real assassins must-"

"Shh, beware my friend. You'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace."

"Yet the boy remains, even though his mother is dead."

"It's over, and the Ashford family who stood behind them is finished as well."

"And his sister? The princess?"

"I understand she was shot in the legs, and that she lost her sight."

"Blindness caused by trauma, though isn't it?"

"What's the difference? Now she can't even be married off for political gain."

"And what will happen to Princess Annmarie? She was adopted into the family, right?"

"Those are just rumors. The Emperor has no need for adopting children."

"Even so, Princess Annmarie is…" I kept my gaze forward. I was forbidden to tell anyone of the adoption. I knew that it was an illegal adoption, as did the rest of the Royal Family.

"Hail Your Majesty, my mother, the Empress, is dead."

"Old news, what of it?"

"What of it?!"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that? Send the next one in. I have no time for these childish games." Lelouch began to run up towards the Emperor.

"Father!" The two guards on each side of our father blocked his way, but the Emperor held up a hand, silently commanding them there was no need for such actions. "Why didn't you keep Mother out of harm's way?! You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation if not the world! You should have protected her, and now you don't even visit Nunnally," Lelouch shouted.

"I have no use for that weakling."

"That weakling? But she is your daughter," I said.

"Silence, Annmarie." I closed my mouth immediately. Our father turned his attention back to Lelouch. "That is what it means to be royalty." Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"Then I don't want to be your heir! I give up my claim to the throne!" Everyone in the crowd gasped at the fact that a nine year old was making such an adult decision. "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, Father. I've had enough!"

"You are dead." Lelouch's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You've always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed, yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me!" The Emperor stood up, and Lelouch fell backwards as he gasped. "Lelouch, you are dead. Therefore, you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As Prince and Princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."

"Then send me with them!"

"Annmarie…" The Emperor growled. "You will be staying here. You will be living with Cornelia, Euphemia, and Empress Charissa. Behave, unless you would rather be a bargaining tool as well."

* * *

I was going to be turning ten in a few months when Japan was invaded and conquered by Britannia. They became the eleventh Area of Britannia. News had reached my ears that Lelouch and Nunnally had been killed in the month long war. I stopped speaking for nearly a month, three weeks to be exact.

During the three years that followed, Euphemia li Britannia began to harass me. My life had gone from enjoyable to absolute darkness. Whenever I told someone what Euphemia was doing to me, they dismissed what I said. They would say I was lying, that Euphemia wasn't that kind of person. When I was thirteen, I began cutting my arms. Cornelia noticed this and got me the help I needed. Of course the Emperor agreed; he needed to hide my "sickness" as he referred to it.

Euphemia continued to torture me. In fact it got worse when she found out about my cutting. On one occasion, she locked me in a closet with a knife. The only way she would let me out was if I cut myself. I refused. She left me there for a day and a half. That was when my fear of absolute darkness began. When I finally got out, I had given myself a cut so deep that it required stitches. I had tried to kill myself. I was put on a few antidepressants to help even out my mood.

The last time Euphemia was bullying me, I lost it and attacked her. Cornelia stopped the fight. I had managed to give Euphemia several bruises. I was proud of myself for that. As punishment, the Emperor sent me to Japan. Finally, I was relieved of Euphemia's torment.

Japan was being run by the third prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia. He was the Viceroy of Area Eleven. When I arrived, he welcomed me warmly, something I hadn't gotten in a while. He enrolled me in the school in the Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy. I despised the pink jumper I was required to wear for the school uniform. Clovis was amused by my reaction. I wore shorts underneath.

When I entered the classroom my first day, the teacher introduced me as Annmarie zi Britannia. Immediately, everyone wanted to be my friend. The teacher calmed everyone down. I was seated down next to a boy named Lelouch. He smiled at me, and I instantly knew we were going to be good friends. I didn't recognize him to be Lelouch vi Britannia until a few weeks later. I didn't tell him I figured it out though. He invited me to the Clubhouse after school to meet his sister.

The school day ended, and I followed Lelouch to the Student Council Clubhouse where he lived with his younger sister Nunnally. I met Nunnally in the dining room where she was being tutored by a maid.

"Nunnally, there's someone I want you to meet." Lelouch whispered something in her ear, but I couldn't hear what he said. "This is Annmarie zi Britannia. She was just enrolled here at Ashford."

"A princess of Britannia?! It's nice to meet you." Nunnally's eyes were permanently closed due to the traumatic blindness. Her wheelchair was highly sophisticated.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Over the next couple days, I made a few more friends. Shirley Fenette, her orange hair was in braided pigtails, and she had braces on her teeth. Nina Einstein, her wavy, dark green hair was short, and she used her large glasses to hide most of her face. Rivalz Cardemonde, he was weird, and the first thing he did when he talked to me was salute. He had blue hair. Milly Ashford, the daughter of the school principal; she wore her blonde hair in short pigtails. Lastly was Kallen Stadtfeld. We quickly became friends. Her dark pink hair was flat and straight. She was missing school quite often because she got sick easily.

I have been in Japan for three years now. I am now beginning my junior year at Ashford Academy. My dark brown hair now reaches past my waist. I still wear shorts underneath my school uniform. I am an active member of the Music Club. I got into playing and writing music a couple years prior. In fact, other students sometimes refer to me as the school songstress. I'd become known to be seen singing throughout the school. That's enough background. Now, to really begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Lelouch?"

"He went somewhere with Rivalz."

"Again," I asked Shirley. Nina sat across from me and between Milly and Shirley. She swatted away a bug. "What the heck is wrong with those two?"

"What? Maybe it's poker this time?"

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council. They're off gambling for money. Lulu may be smart, yet he wastes his brain on stupid things. If only he'd apply himself in school, he'd get high grades." Shirley put the small tomato that was on her fork into her mouth. Several students that were walking by noticed me. I sighed. I didn't like being acknowledged as a princess all the time at school.

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man. How adorable is that?" I started giggling.

"Please Madam President…" My phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Yes?" As I listened to the person on the other side of the line, I nodded a few times. "Okay, I understand. I'll be there shortly." I hung up. "Listen, you guys…"

"Royal duties?"

"Yeah."

"Go on, there's nothing we can do about them. You have to go. Right?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Then go. We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks for being so understanding." Shirley nodded. Milly smiled, and so did Nina. I packed up my lunch, grabbed my school bag, and ran to the front gate which wasn't far. A car was parked, waiting for me.

"Princess Annmarie, Viceroy Clovis is waiting," the driver said, holding open the car door for me.

"I know. Let's just hurry so I can get back to school."

* * *

"To all my Imperial subjects, including, of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all. Now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty today." There was a brief moment of silence. The camera streaming Prince Clovis la Britannia's announcement turned off.

"You were magnificent, Your Highness. One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that."

"After all, the Viceroy is the key actor of Area Eleven. I need to change costumes quickly. Wouldn't you agree, Annmarie?" Clovis addressed his attention to me. I liked Clovis. He was probably the kindest of my half-brothers. I looked up at him.

"Uh, sure," I mumbled.

"It's all in the performance. Since the media wanted a charismatic prince, I give them one. Right, Annmarie?"

"Clovis, you know that I don't give a damn."

"Come now sister. It is a rare occasion that you are allowed to attend a party. You should enjoy it."

"Clovis, you are the only one here that I know."

"Then when I mingle, mingle with the same people." I rolled my eyes. Clovis placed a hand on my cheek. "You don't have to worry about being in Area Eleven."

"Everyone here hates me."

"No, they do not."

"Then, why do I constantly have death threats against me?"

"Your Highness!" Clovis and I looked to the large man coming toward us. His name was Bartley Asprius, if I remember correctly, and my memory wasn't very reliable due to… well, I'll just leave it at "reasons".

"How boorish of you," Clovis said.

"My apologies, Your Highness." Bartley whispered to Clovis only, making sure I didn't hear. I crossed my arms. It made sense that I shouldn't be told what Clovis needed to know, but it was still rude to talk about it right in front of me.

"You fool!"

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment. That's all. If we scatter the Royal Army, there will be-"

"Deploy the Royal Guard; the Knightmares as well." My mood brightened a little.

"Clovis, can I-"

"You know that you are not allowed to. However, you may accompany Bartley until I finish things up here." I sighed.

"Fine. Bartley lets go." The man had just sent out the order to send out the Royal Guard. While I followed Bartley, I grumbled under my breath. On our way to our destination, we ran into a scientist with light purple hair. "Hi, Lloyd," I said. He saw me and waved, but when he saw Bartley, he snickered a little.

"Ah-ha," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?"

"Why you-"

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists showed up and stole whatever it was you and Prince Clovis were working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their comrades in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout too. Congratulations, your reasoning was spot on."

"It was nothing," a dark-haired woman behind Lloyd said. "I just thought it was strange." She spotted me. "Hello there, Annmarie."

"Hi Cecile."

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?"

"I'm merely saying that I would like to assist with the cleanup."

"To assist?"

"Correct, because it is data I want."

"Excuse me, but just what have they stolen anyway?"

"Chemical weapons; in other words, poison gas."

* * *

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they have stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the residential district of the Shinjuku ghetto. Report in to your supervising officer, the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by the Royal Guard. You bear the title of Honorary Britannian now, but you were born Japanese-"

"Eleven," someone interrupted me.

"Therefore, the area ought to be a familiar one. If you want to have the right to carry weapons, show some results. This is your opportunity to show your loyalty and move up in the world."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldiers replied.

"There, I sent out the order." I sat down next to Clovis.

"You did well. Perhaps you could become Sub-Viceroy."

"No thank you. I wouldn't be able to continue going to school, and I want to."

"Very well. It was only a suggestion," Clovis said.

"I know." My older half-brother smiled at me.

"Four-zero-four has spotted the target."

"Roger. Prepare for recovery."

"I'd like to listen in on the soldier's progress."

"Very well."

"Only me." One of the men at the front of the room offered me his seat and headset. I walked up and took the headset.

"Are you Britannian," was the first thing I heard. I deduced it to not be the soldier.

"That's enough mindless murder," the soldier said.

"Wait, I'm not one of…"

"Planning to use poison gas. Don't play dumb with me."

"Get off me! I'm not here by choice, and if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia wasn't it?"

"My God…"

"Soldier, what's going on?"

"Mindless murder… then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!"

"Lelouch?" I gasped. _Lelouch, what are you doing there?!_

"It's me, Suzaku Kururugi."

"You… you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a-"

"Soldier, let me speak to the person with you," I whispered. I heard hissing, like it was from a machine.

"That's not poison gas… What is it?"

"Soldier, give me an update, now."

"The container opened."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just did. Who am I speaking to?"

"That's not important."

"Then tell me the truth, poison gas? This girl?"

"What girl?" I looked back at Clovis. What was he doing that was so important that in order to get back what was stolen, he had to keep what it actually was a secret.

"Hey, it's what they told me in the briefing, I swear."

"Stinking monkey, being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas."

"How dare you question orders?"

"Private Kururugi, what is going on?"

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian that just got caught up in this."

"You insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?!"

"Yes but… I can't." I sighed. _Lelouch, you are so lucky right now. I hope you realize that._

"Whaaat?!"

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders."

"Very well." A gun shot sounded through the comms unit Private Kururugi had.

"Suzaku!"

"Private Kururugi!"

"Well Britannian school boy; it's not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student."

"Yes my Lord." Then there was an explosion, and I didn't hear anything more.

* * *

"They got away?! And you call yourselves the royal guard?!"

"Forgive me my lord. The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!"

"We'll continue the investigation."

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

"B-but Your Highness…"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, I command you: destroy Shinjuku ghetto. Leave no one alive."

"Clovis, you can't!"

"I'm sorry Annmarie, but it must be done."

"No, it doesn't. You're making a mistake."

"Are you saying that with Britannia in interest or because this place used to be your home?" My eyes widened. The members of the Britannian military around us turned toward us in confusion.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up as long as you were Viceroy here."

"You are a member of the Royal Family. You are Britannian. Act like it." I slapped Clovis' cheek. Two guards grabbed me to hold me back.

"You are one of the last people I would expect to treat me like this."

"Annmarie, learn your place here."

"I know my place. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Stop this right now. You have many promising skills that I rely on."

"Then you are going to have to treat me nicely, otherwise I won't help." There was a heavy silence.

"Very well; release her." The two guards let go of my arms. "Behave." Over the next couple minutes, hundreds of Japanese were executed. I fell to my knees and had tears streaming from my eyes.

"Stop it, please."

"Ignore her. She is only here to observe and assist if I ask her to."

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous, and they're mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army."

"We know that already, Bartley. Moving on."

"Understood Your Highness, the gas capsules will be-"

"What the public thinks."

"Yes, we'll keep searching for her."

"Either way, I want her captured dead or alive."

"Enemy spotted at Point F-31."

"A feint, eh? How pedestrian," Clovis sighed.

"Tell Lazlo Squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear."

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie lost."

"Huh?" I looked up and wiped away my tears. "An ambush. Annmarie, take inventory of the situation." I glared at my older brother.

"Fine." I walked up to the video screen and map layout station at the front of the command room. I looked at all the points on the map indicating the military's Knightmare frames.

"The enemy is moving towards G-2-8."

"Send Lazlo squad… I mean Glaube squad."

"This means…"

"The terrorists have acquired Sutherlands from the incoming cargo train."

"Are you sure, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm sure Bartley." I pointed at the map where it showed that a train on the tracks nearby had stopped.

"I wouldn't doubt her, Bartley. She is very observant."

"She's an Eleven." I growled in frustration.

"You have sent forward three squads to attack the terrorist Glasgow, while only ally Sutherlands were shown to be in the area. You moved two squads away from us to compensate our losses. If you move any more, this G-1 base will be wide open for attack. Jeremiah Gottwald's Knightmare signal shows that he ejected. There are thirty squadrons that came with us, but only twenty of them are still out there. Sixteen of the squadrons need to recharge their energy fillers within the next fifteen minutes. If you don't think I know what I am doing, then you are terribly wrong, and if you think knowing where I come from gives you the right to refer to me as such, then you are downright despicable. If you know the truth, you are told to use absolute discretion with the information."

"Sir Glaube has ejected. His unit's been lost."

"Change our codes. They're intercepting our transmissions."

"We already have sir, four times."

"Do it again."

"This failure is unacceptable. Annmarie, if you have anything to add tell us now."

"You're the ones making all the mistakes."

"Annmarie!"

"Forgive me, my lord."

"Good afternoon." I looked at the screen to see Lloyd's face.

"What is it?! We're in the middle of an operation."

"I'd say it's time to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special weapon."

"You found a pilot?"

"Yes, although I would prefer it to be you, especially with your high success rate with it."

"We have no time for this right now," Clovis shouted.

"Believe me when I say you want Lloyd to use their weapon."

"We just lost Lazlo squad."

"So do it. We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad."

"My lord, that will break the encirclement."

"You certainly are making some rash decisions, Clovis."

"Then help!"

"No! You haven't been listening to what I have said." I stared at my brother intensely.

"Fine, I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. If you want my help, apologize."

"Get out of here if you won't help."

"Dammit Clovis!" I moved forward to try and push him out of the way to take control of the situation, but he motioned to the same two guards from before. They grabbed me. The one on my right injected a sedative into my body.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me."

"Clovis, you're being foolish," I said just before I collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" I opened my eyes. Things were blurry, and the room was dark. Clovis was in his seat at the back of the room. Someone stood before Clovis with a gun aimed at him.

"I believe you." Clovis sighed in relief. "However…"

"Please, you can't! You and I may have different mothers, but we are still blood."

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." The gun shot resounded through the room. My ears buzzed from the ringing in them.

"Clovis?" The person turned to me.

"I see you have woken up, Princess Annmarie. I shall leave you be for now, since I know that you had nothing to do with what I need to know."

"What?"

"Get some rest. That sedative has not completely left your body. You need to sleep it off." It was a struggle to keep my eyes open, so I just shut them, not really following what the person told me to do. Footsteps indicated that the person walked over to me and laid something on my body. "I'll see you soon, _." I fell unconscious and didn't hear the last part of his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, wait, let me get this straight, Jeremiah is interrogating someone because of who his father was? Why on Earth is he doing that?"

"Wait, you didn't hear all of it yet."

"What Lloyd?! What did I not hear yet?"

"The person being accused is the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan: Suzaku Kururugi."

My eyes froze. My breathing stopped. Everything seemed to go on without me for a few seconds. "Private Kururugi? But you told me that he was the Lancelot's pilot. Japanese people, whether they are Honorary Britannian or not, are not allowed to pilot a Knightmare. How the heck did you get an Honorary Britannian to pilot yours?"

"He was found wounded at one of the exits of the old subway during the Shinjuku incident, and then he was brought here."

"Lloyd, why would you do that? You know that they aren't allowed to pilot anything. Where is Jeremiah right now?"

"He is in the interrogation cell here."

"Okay, I'll be there very soon." I left the palace of the Tokyo Settlement and went straight to where Lloyd had told me the interrogation was taking place. Minutes later, I was right outside the room where Jeremiah, the accused, and other Pureblooded Britannians were. Throwing the door open, I walked in and pushed the few people in the dark room out of my way. Jeremiah was in a chair on one side of a table, while a boy with brown hair lay on the ground, arms restrained behind his back, being kicked in his stomach by another Pureblood.

"Jeremiah, stop this at once!" He stood up and held his hand up, a motion for the thrashing to stop.

"Princess, what do you require? Make it quick. As you can see, I am extremely busy." That did it. Jeremiah cringed away after being kicked in the gut by me. "Princess, what are you doing?" I ignored him and knelt down to remove the handcuffs on the boy's wrists. They clicked open, and I threw them across the room where they broke against the wall. All of the Purebloods stood wide-eyed and dared not to make any move that would make me even angrier than I already was.

"Jeremiah, as I have been told, you were interrogating this young man here. So, why is he on the ground gasping for air?" I glared at him and continued. "You were to come to me with anyone who you thought killed my half-brother, so that I could give you the okay to question them. Or do you know of anyone else who was in the same room as Clovis when he was murdered?"

"Princess, after examining the murder weapon, we found several fingerprints. Those fingerprints all came from Private Kururugi. Being an Honorary Britannian, he doesn't get the normal treatment another Britannian would. Therefore, we continued the interrogation without you. There is no mistake that it was Private Kururugi who killed Prince Clovis."

I looked at the boy on the floor beside me. He had blood dripping from his mouth and was breathing heavily. "Jeremiah," I stood up and walked toward him. "If you were so sure that it was the person lying on the floor now, why are you still hitting him?" He looked at me with a face that showed slight anger.

"The reason is," Jeremiah said, "he has not admitted the truth about using this weapon to shoot the Viceroy. He is an Eleven." I raised my hand to hit Jeremiah as he cringed again, but I stopped.

"Jeremiah, who am I?"

"You are Princess Annmarie zi Brittania."

"What is my nationality?"

"You are Britannian."

"And?" Jeremiah was quiet. "What else besides Britannian?"

"You are Japanese." Since he was a Pureblood, he knew. Why they needed to know was beyond me.

"How come you didn't say I was a Number?"

"You are… sensitive about the subject and have asked to be called Japanese."

"Correct. And how am I Britannian?"

"You are only Britannian by adoption."

"Also correct. Now why are you hitting this boy? Is it because he is Japanese? Because of who his father was? Because his fingerprints were found on a small handgun? Now, if you won't answer those questions, how about this one: since I am Japanese as well, why won't you hit or interrogate me when I was in the same room as Clovis when he was shot?" He was silent. "I want all of you to leave the room and leave me alone in here with this young man, now."

Everyone left the room and closed the door behind them. A light flickered on above me and the boy to illuminate the room. I knelt down once again and helped the boy sit up. "Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?"

"You can quit the act now. They all left the room." His face didn't meet mine, but I lifted it up so that it would. His bright green eyes looked into my dazzling blue ones. My breath stopped, and I knew his did as well. I was dressed in something similar to the uniform of the Knights of the Rounds. I wore white pants tucked into black boots, and a white swallow-tail suit coat over a black, button-up shirt. My waist-length, dark brown hair was in a high ponytail. "Why are you even helping me," he said after regaining his senses and then looked away.

"Because, I could be you right now if I hadn't been adopted into the royal family." He continued to look away. "Private Kururugi, I am the one who spoke with you yesterday on the comms."

"You are?"

"Yes…"

"Forgive my insubordination when speaking to you yesterday."

"It's okay. I wanted to make sure no one got hurt, but you ended up getting hurt, didn't you?" I paused. "How did Lloyd find you?"

"You know Lloyd?"

"Yeah, I was… wait he didn't tell you?" The boy looked at me with a questioning look. "Wow, that's weird. He usually tells everyone. Do you know why he needed a pilot for the Lancelot?" The boy shook his head. "You were needed because I am no longer allowed to pilot it."

"What?" I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Yep, I was the Lancelot's first pilot, at least for some of the experimental stage. You have had the best operational performance in the Lancelot, that is, if you don't include me."

"What do you mean?" I opened my eyes.

"Well, your operational performance was ninety-four percent out of a hundred, whereas mine…"

"Yours…"

"My operational performance was ninety-eight percent out of a hundred."

"That's amazing. How long have you been piloting a Knightmare?"

"Oh, me? That was the first time ever. I was hanging out with Lloyd and Cecile in the A.S.E.E.C. headquarters one day, and they were discussing who they were going to have test-pilot the Lancelot. They were going through quite a few stacks of papers saying who had certain traits to pilot it but didn't have others. Finally, I spoke up and said that I would do it. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got them to let me do it. That was the first day I ever piloted a Knightmare frame. However, a little while later, some people found out about it, and then I wasn't allowed to pilot it anymore."

The boy stared at me. "There's no way that happened."

"Okay, fine. Don't believe me, but next time you see them, ask Lloyd or Cecile about it. They'll tell you. Back to my question, you were hurt, weren't you?"

"Yes but… I'm an Honorary Britannian," he said, and then stood up and bowed. "I don't deserve your concern." I stood up as well, giggling a little. He looked up to see me covering my mouth to hold back my laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He continued looking at me for an answer. "Okay, it's just that, I haven't had anyone be that formal with me in a while."

"What? Do you not like me speaking to you this way?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way. It's nice, once in a while, especially when it's coming from someone polite like you. Most people that treat me like the way you just did do it because they have to. They don't do it sincerely like you. I liked it." I smiled. My cheeks were glowing red because of what I just said. It was kind of embarrassing after all. He cringed in pain. "Are you okay?" I rushed up to him. One of my hands touched his shoulder; the other touching his torso. The blush I had darkened when I felt the firm muscles of his abdomen. Suzaku cringed again. "I'm sorry. They were kicking you there."

"It's fine. It's where I got hurt in Shinjuku."

"Then, when they were kicking you, they were making things worse?"

"I'm fine. It is just a bruise."

"I'm-I'm sorry. It must hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright." Tears started to form in my eyes. Suzaku wiped them away. "Why are you crying? It isn't your fault."

"I… I know. I just don't like the idea of people getting hurt." Instinctively, I touched my left forearm. Suzaku noticed this.

"Are you hurt, too?" He went to grab my arm, but I swatted his hand away. Both of our eyes were wide open. "Sorry, I should have asked if it was okay for me to look."

"It's okay. I just have a really nasty scar from a past injury. It is really ugly."

"Nothing about you could be ugly. You're beautiful inside and out." Suzaku's cheeks were slightly red.

"Th-Thank you for saying that. It means a lot."

"No problem, so, do you want me to call you Princess or Annmarie?"

"Just Annmarie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't like it when people use titles when they address me." I turned toward the door. After touching the handle to open it, I turned back toward Suzaku. "You might even be the next one to call me by my real name, my Japanese name." He looked at me anxiously.

"What is your real name?"

I giggled again. "You'll have to prove your worth to me, show me that you want to know the real me." I extended my hand to him. "Come on, I'm going to get rid of the charges against you." He smiled warmly causing me to blush again, and he grabbed my hand.

"Okay."

As we began to leave, Jeremiah along with a few soldiers stepped in front of us. I narrowed my eyes and stood in front of Suzaku. "Jeremiah, what do you plan on doing? You do not outrank me status-wise. There is nothing you can do, so get out of my way."

Jeremiah smiled. "Oh contraire. You see, you don't get to choose whether he is innocent or not. The jury of his court martial later today does."

"My authority is greater than theirs as well. It doesn't matter what you do, I am still higher ranked than them."

"True, true, but the person who issued the court martial is in a higher position than you are."

My eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, your father issued Private Kururugi's court martial. Therefore, all you can do is stand by and watch as he is found guilty and put to death."

The soldiers walked up pushing me toward Jeremiah and grabbing Suzaku. "Wait, let go of me." Both Suzaku and I were struggling, and both Suzaku and I were trapped. Jeremiah was right: I couldn't do anything except to stand by and watch what happened. I grabbed Suzaku's hand, and he looked at me with surprise. "Suzaku, don't give up. I'll find a way to prove they're wrong."

"How do you even know that I'm innocent?"

I smiled at him. "I just do. I'll send Lloyd to update you on what is going on in a little bit. Suzaku, I promise I will get you out of this." Finally, I let go of his hand and watched him be taken away from me.

When he was out of sight, I grabbed Jeremiah's arm and began pulling it away from me. "Let go of me Jeremiah." He released his grip on me so I could get away from him. Once I was facing him again, he smirked.

"Don't try anything funny. You'll just get into trouble."

"Please, Jeremiah, have you ever seen me get into trouble and not get back out?" His eyes narrowed and we just stared at each other.

"We'll see, Princess. We'll see."

* * *

Suzaku's transport to his court martial was going down the main highway. Jeremiah led the way. He listened to the crowd praise their Prince and scorn the Eleven behind him. " _Sir?"_

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. "What is it? The Princess again?"

" _Yes sir. She is demanding that you stop. She wants to speak with the Eleven."_ An "ow" followed. " _Okay, okay, she wants to talk to the suspect."_

"Very well, put her on." Some static was heard and then nothing. "Princess?"

" _Let me talk to Suzaku."_

"And why would I do that?"

" _If you don't, you will suffer the consequences."_ Jeremiah shuddered at the thought of her beating him to a pulp, again.

"Very well, wait a moment. Halt!" Murmuring was heard among the crowd. Jeremiah climbed down his Knightmare and walked toward Suzaku. Suzaku looked up as Jeremiah stopped just in front of him. "Your Princess awaits you," he said handing over the headset. Then he deactivated the electric collar, allowing him to speak.

" _Suzaku?"_

"I'm here."

" _Okay, first tell Jeremiah that I heard his comment about the whole Princess thing."_

Suzaku looked up. "She heard your Princess comment." Jeremiah's face changed from annoyed to anger. Suzaku smirked a little. "Okay?"

" _Okay, I am so sorry. I talked things over with my father, and there is nothing that I can do. But before that court martial begins, I am going to see you again."_

"And again, why are you helping me?"

" _Because you are innocent."_

"But how do you know that I am?"

" _Like I said earlier, I just do."_

"Annmarie, I-" Jeremiah took the headset back and turned the collar back on. "Wait, I-" The collar shocked Suzaku. He winced afterward and stayed silent. Jeremiah smirked.

"I'm sorry. Was there something important you were going to tell her?" Suzaku looked up at Jeremiah with anger. Jeremiah placed the headset back on.

" _Jeremiah!"_ He flinched a little but returned to a normal state after she yelled. " _Why did you take the headset away from him? Give it back right now. I am not finished talking with him, and he is not done talking with me."_

"Terribly sorry, but there is a schedule I must stick too." He switched his headset off. Jeremiah walked away from Suzaku back to his own Knightmare.

Once the procession had started again, he turned his headset back on. There was some static. " _Sir… Princess… Eleven… She… Eleven…"_

"If this is about her wanting to talk to the Eleven again, tell her I won't allow it."

" _No sir, she just left. She is coming to get the Eleven. She is piloting that new Knightmare."_

"What!? How did she get a hold of that?"

" _I don't know sir, but once you turned off communication between us she left. Next thing we knew was she spoke to us over her own comms-unit saying she was on her way towards you to get the Eleven. She is going to be there in only a few minutes, judging by how fast that Eleven boy made it move. However, she apparently had better statistics with the Knightmare, so she should get there even faster than our estimated time."_

Just after the man on the other end of the headset finished speaking, a loud noise was coming from behind Jeremiah. He turned around to see the white Knightmare approaching. "Oh great, just what we need, her to stir up the crowd and cause a commotion." Jeremiah stopped the procession once more. As the white Knightmare came to a stop right next to where the Eleven was stationed on a large moving platform, the Princess climbed out of the Knightmare.

"Suzaku!" She landed on the platform and ran toward him. The soldiers grabbed her, so she was unable to get to him. "Let me go, I have to speak to him."

"Let her go." Annmarie turned around to see Jeremiah walking toward her. The soldiers let go of her. She glowered at Jeremiah for a bit, but then turned to go to Suzaku.

"But sir, why did we let her through?"

"Because, if she touches that Eleven and he tries to speak, she'll get hurt. It will… provoke the crowd."

"Sir, what if she does end up getting hurt?"

"Then it will just look like he was the one who hurt her. In fact, go ahead and turn up the power, enough to make them collapse."

* * *

"Suzaku, I'm so sorry." I walked up and embraced him. "I promised that I would help and get you out of this mess. I'm sorry that there isn't anything that I can do."

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I looked up at him. He had a saddened look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something. "Annmarie I-" A long sharp pain emanated from his body and came through mine. It was agonizing. Once the electric shock stopped, I let go of him and staggered back. I lost my balance and began to fall backward.

When I was supposed to hit the ground, someone caught me. "Princess, are you alright?!" I couldn't focus on anything. Everything was spinning. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to what was going on. I heard someone get pushed to the ground and heard kicking ensue. Jeremiah was speaking to me, trying to get me to open my eyes. I couldn't because they were too heavy, and the more I tried, the heavier my eyelids seemed to get.

After a little while everything became clear. I heard every sound perfectly. Jeremiah was speaking to the crowd about how no Eleven could be trusted. I slowly opened my eyes, losing my hearing again slightly and saw Suzaku on the ground next to me, even more beat up then when I first saw him. More tears came from my eyes. "Suzaku…" It was only a whisper, but it felt like everyone could hear me. He looked at me and mouthed, " _I'm so, so sorry."_ I nodded and said that it was okay. "Suzaku…," It was really hard to speak, "I swear… I swear that I will get you… I will get you out of this." He nodded.

I rolled my head to the other side where I saw Jeremiah yelling to someone. I saw what looked like my half-brother's personal transport. On top of it stood a person wearing dark clothing and his face was covered by something, and behind him was something large, round and bulky. The masked man and Jeremiah seemed to be talking about that object.

I turned back toward Suzaku. He seemed to be listening to the conversation as well. Suddenly, his eyes got very big. He sat up some and scooted toward me a little. He lifted me up, hands no longer bound behind him, so I was leaning against him. The soldiers had their guns fixated on the masked man, and Jeremiah was too busy yelling at him to even notice what Suzaku was now doing. Suzaku wrapped his arms around me to cradle me. He seemed very protective of me. I giggled slightly. He looked down at me with a questioning look. I just shook my head and hugged him back. I saw his face turn red, and I giggled a little again.

Suddenly, I was ripped out of his arms. I reached for him, and my fingers brushed against his for a split second. I saw that the collar on his neck was being taken off. I regained most of my strength and stood on my own two feet without anyone else's support. I started to hear normally again too. It was fairly quiet except for the commotion Suzaku and I were making.

Jeremiah grabbed onto me and held me still. He leaned toward me and said, "Listen, your Eleven friend is being set free. However, he is being set free at a terrorist's demands. He is going to be recaptured in an hour and taken to his court martial." Before I could do anything to object the ongoing matter, Jeremiah injected a strong sedative in to my bloodstream. Seconds later, I was asleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Suzaku!" I had screamed his name once I woke up. I looked around my room and saw no one was in there but me. My hands rubbed my face, trying to help me wake up. I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I wanted to find a nice outfit for one last visit with Suzaku before his execution. I roamed through my closet. The door to my room opened and closed.

"Ah, milady, you're awake." I turned to see my personal maid, Rena. "I have some good news for you. That Japanese boy has been released." My eyes widened. "You should go see him. I'm sure he will be excited to see you today. Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"No!"

"Pardon?"

"Pick an outfit that I look cute in, but I can feel comfortable in it as well. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Please have my clothes laid out and ready by the time I am finished." I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. After my hair was dry, I walked back into my room, towel around my body. Rena was holding up two outfits.

"Which one milady?" I looked at both, and then pointed to the one on the left. "Very well, milady, I will lay it out on your bed." Once I had my undergarments on, I went to the outfit on my bed. It consisted of a sweater that was light green with purple accenting the collar, cuffs, and bottom of it. The sweater was a little long, but it worked fine. I had white shorts on that were being held up by a white belt. I had striped, thigh-high socks that were also light green and purple. I wore black, knee-high converse. I grabbed a small, black backpack with my wallet, cell phone, and first aid kit inside it. I somehow had a tendency to get hurt in impossible ways.

I got dressed quickly. Once completely clothed, I left my room feeling wonderful. Suzaku was freed, and I was going to be the first person he saw. I went straight to where all of my transportation vehicles were. I could choose to be chaperoned to where he was, or I could drive there myself. I walked up to my newest vehicle and smiled. "Perfect."

Before going to find Suzaku, I went to where the mobile transport for the Lancelot was located. I drove into the hangar and over to Lloyd and Cecile who stood outside the A.S.E.E.C. transport. "Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima… This has been the seventh occurrence since that man named Zero raised his head."

"It seems the other groups are following his lead and putting up a valiant fight."

"And now suspicions about that 'Orange' thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command."

"Maybe he wasn't good enough. Thanks to him, connections between the police and administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us as well."

"Jeremiah is no longer in charge?"

"Ah, Annmarie, it's wonderful to see that you are okay."

"Thanks. Who is in charge?"

"You are." My eyes widened.

"Me?!"

"Only in case of an emergency. Those are the orders from the mainland."

"Why wasn't I told first?"

"The orders were given to everyone in the military here; we were given the responsibility of telling you." Cecile must have seen how worried I looked and said:

"It's okay. The new Viceroy is supposed to be arriving tonight. You'll only have to worry about things for the day, and it is only if the new Viceroy cannot be reached." I nodded and sighed a little.

"Do you…" I swallowed my nervous breath and cleared my throat. "Do you know where Suzaku is getting released?" After Lloyd told me, I turned around to leave.

"We're supposed to pick him up."

"I'll call you later with details and our whereabouts. Pick both of us up then." Then I left.

Suzaku was walking down the side of the street when I came up behind him. "What happened? I'm free?" I revved the engine of my new motorcycle. He turned around, startled. "May I help you?"

"Of course you can. You can come here," I started to remove my helmet, "And give me hug, because you almost worried me to death." At this point my helmet was off my head, and I let my hair flow down. Suzaku's face brightened up, and he walked over and stood in front of me.

"How did you find me?"

"It's pretty easy to find someone when you have dozens of secret intel at the palm of your hand." Suzaku looked confused. "I asked Lloyd." Suzaku nodded.

"How did you find out that I was let go?"

"Rena, my maid. She is kind of like the best maid anyone could ask for. She also knows what is going on in my life whether I want her to or not." I smiled and blushed at the same time.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around me causing me to blush some more. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday. I completely forgot about the collar."

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt too badly. I've experienced worse." I lifted my shirt a bit to reveal some small, barely visible, burns from the electric shock I received the day before. "This is the worst of what happened yesterday, and they looked really bad this morning." Suzaku reached forward to touch the burns across my stomach. Once he came in contact with my skin, I winced a little and had a sharp intake of breath.

"You mean I did this." I stayed quiet and looked at the ground. "Annmarie, I am so sorry. If I had remembered about the stupid shock collar, this wouldn't have happened." I pulled my shirt back down to cover the small wounds. My eyes were still fixated on the ground.

"It's okay. It was an accident. I know that you didn't mean to do it." I hugged him again. "It was an accident." Tears came to my eyes and slowly fell from them. I backed away, and I wiped any remaining tears away. "Well, this is supposed to be a good day. They released you. You don't have any accusations against you anymore. Today, we are going to do whatever you want to do. Okay, is there anywhere you want to go today?" I walked back to my motorcycle and pressed a button locking the ignition so no one could steal it.

"I just want to go walking around and have time to relax." He smiled. "And I don't want you to leave my side." My face turned a light shade of pink once more. Suzaku walked up and grabbed my hand, and he began to head toward the shopping district.

We did so many different things for a few hours. Sometimes we just walked and talked, and other times we stopped and looked in a few stores. We came to an area where there were many little food stands. "Do you want anything to eat," I asked.

"I want something with tons of sugar, something cold and sweet." I saw his eyes focus on something. "There," he pointed at something behind me, "Let's get something from there." I turned around to see a small stand where ice cream was being sold.

"Um, okay…"

"Is something wrong?" I turned back to him and smiled. I shook my head as well.

"No, no, it's just that…," I looked at him, "It's just that, I've never had ice cream before." He was silent for a second, but the he broke into laughter. "Hey, it's not funny. Any desserts I've had are all fancy. None of them were ever ice cream or contained ice cream. It's not my fault."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just kind of ridiculous. I mean never having ice cream; it's just crazy." Suzaku looked up to where I was only to see I wasn't there.

"Suzaku, what kind do you want?" He saw me at the front of the short line at the ice cream cart. I watched him run over and look at the different flavors.

"I'll go simple and have vanilla." He looked at me to see what I would get.

"I guess that I'll have the same." The man running the cart scooped out vanilla ice cream for the both of us and placed them into small bowls. Suzaku began to reach into his pocket to pay for our snack, but I pulled out money quicker.

"Wait, I should pay for it."

"It's okay. I got it."

After we had both of our ice creams, we went to sit down at a small table. I saw Suzaku eating his, and then I looked down at mine. "Well, are you going to eat it or watch it melt?" I looked back up at Suzaku. He was staring at me. "I'm waiting."

I scooped up some of the frozen dessert. After looking at it again, I slowly began to bring it up to my mouth. Just before reaching my mouth, I stopped again to stare at the food again. "Are you going to eat it or what?"

"If you keep pressuring me into eating it, I'm going to flick it at your face."

"Ooo, scary." I turned the spoon around to face him. He held his hands up in an innocent manner. "Okay, okay."

I quickly ate the first bite. In that moment, I realized that I had been missing out on life. I began to eat it more quickly. My head began to feel cold, and it became so cold that I had to stop. I placed my hand over my forehead, saying, "Ow, ow, ow."

I could hear Suzaku laughing at me. I looked at him with a glare and a questioning look as well. "That is called a brain freeze. If you eat the ice cream or anything cold for that matter, too quickly, you'll get one."

"I know what a brain freeze is," I said. After my brain freeze was gone, I finished eating my ice cream, and Suzaku finished his as well.

A few minutes later we continued to walk. I found a stray cat limping down the sidewalk. I knelt down near the cat and held my hand out toward it. It was suspicious of my actions, but it slowly walked up to my hand and began to lick it showing that it trusted me. I picked the cat up and took some of the emergency bandages that I brought with me, and I began to wrap up the injured foot of the cat.

Once I was finished, I held the cat out toward Suzaku. He reached forward to pet the cat. However, the cat wasn't too fond of this idea, and it bit Suzaku's finger once it was close enough. After it released Suzaku's finger, it jumped out of my arms and ran away. "Oh, the kitty ran away. Do you have trouble with cats?"

"I like them fine, however, the feeling isn't mutual."

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." I thought for a second. "Although, I think I would prefer to have someone love me in return." We both giggled a little. Once we finished laughing, a thought popped into my head. "Hey, Suzaku?" He was distracted by something. I followed the direction of his gaze to see he was watching a news broadcast about Zero on a large screen on the side of a building. Looking back to Suzaku, I saw his face show contempt. "Suzaku?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me, completely normal.

"Are you okay? You looked really angry."

"Oh, I was just reminded about what happened last night. If only I could have changed the way things went."

"It's bad for your health to want to change the past. You can only control the future." I paused for a little bit. "Suzaku?"

"Hm?"

"Will you do one thing for me, at least for today?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I… I want you to take me to Shinjuku."

His eyes widened in alarm. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Well, I am Japanese. I want to go see what is left of the district I used to live in, even if it means seeing how other Japanese people are currently living. I need to know what is going on in the world, since no one will tell me."

He hesitated. "Alright, you know what you are asking right?" I nodded. "You should prepare yourself for what you are going to see." I nodded again, and we walked toward the ghettos.

* * *

I looked around, seeing nothing but tragedy. Buildings had been destroyed and torn down; roads were blocked by rubble. Every now and then, we would walk past some people gathered together in huddles. "Suzaku, is there a small memorial of people who have died?"

"Yeah, it's not much farther from here." He grabbed my hand and led the way. We only walked a couple of blocks. A broken down wall had several pictures and notes with people's names taped up to it, along with several bouquets of flowers and some toys. A couple candles were lit as well.

"Oh my…"

"The people have gone through so much."

"Yes, and I feel like I have experienced the same thing."

"What do you mean?" I shook my head. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. It can wait."

"Hey man, make sure you get me in the picture too." Suzaku and I turned around to see Britannian students taking pictures of the Shinjuku ghetto. They were from Ashford Academy. My eyes narrowed. I tried to ignore what they were doing, but minutes later, some Japanese people came up and started yelling at them. I recognized them.

"You stupid Britannians, get the hell out of here."

"Why should we? You are only Elevens; you can't force us to do anything."

"We aren't Elevens; we're Japanese."

"Stop, there is no need for violence," Suzaku said as he ran up to them.

"What do you know? Get out of here. You are just gonna get in the way."

I gasped. "Suzaku!" He was smacked across the face by one of the Japanese guys, and the sunglasses he had been wearing fell to the ground. I ran up to where the fight was taking place.

"Why you! You shouldn't be getting in the way, you traitor."

"I'm still Japanese."

"Stop it! Right now!"

"No-, you're Princess Annmarie," one of the students said.

"What right do you have to be here?"

"The same right that you do."

"Leave her alone. She has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? She is a Britannian now."

"I am not! Even if I am, it wasn't my choice. I had no choice in the matter. You should leave before things get worse for you."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time on you, including someone who just wanted to get away from his own country."

The Japanese troublemakers left the area. "Suzaku, are you okay?" I touched his chin to look at his red cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not. My new camera is busted. Why didn't you just kill them? What kind of Honorary Britannian are you? What are a few Elevens to anyone?" I walked up grabbed the arm of the student speaking and twisted it behind his back.

"If you treat this person in the same manner you have just done, you will no longer be able to call yourselves Britannian. Are we clear?" Both of the students nodded. I let go of the boy's arm, and the two ran away. "Man, I hate having to get so aggressive." I turned back to Suzaku. He was looking at me strangely.

"Whoa, now I know to not get you angry." He smiled and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and then I flipped him over my back, so that he landed on his back. "Annmarie? What was that for?" I collapsed to the ground with tears plummeting to the dirt. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" Suzaku stared at me. "Why do you keep doing things that cause you to get hurt? I can't stand seeing anyone get hurt, and now that I am seeing it up close and personal and watching it happen to one of my friends, I just…" I began to cry harder. Suzaku got up so that he was next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. If I am getting hurt in order to protect someone, then it is worth all the pain I will endure." I clung to his shirt and continued to cry. "Especially if it is someone who went to such great lengths to save my own life." There was an explosion nearby. The A.S.E.E.C. transport drove up to us.

"Suzaku! Annmarie!"

"Miss Cecile!"

"It's dangerous here. Get in."

"The Purebloods are having a silly squabble. Better get out of here. Oh and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal, because now you'll have to work for me again."

"Wait! Please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?"

"Suzaku, don't… it's dangerous. They have more experience as a pilot than you do."

"I'm sorry, Annmarie. I need to do this. I have to try. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I must!" I looked at him with worry. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Suzaku placed a hand against my cheek. I knew I blushed. "I'll make sure you are safe this time."

* * *

"All Hail Britannia!" Four Sutherlands charged a fifth. The Lancelot launched a Slash Harken at one of the moving Knightmares.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!"

"It's him! That Honorary Britannian! The advanced weapon, Lancelot!" I scowled at hearing Jeremiah's voice.

"What business does the Special Corps want here?! Interlopers will die!"

"No, I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle." Suzaku maneuvered the Lancelot so it unsheathed it's Mazer Vibration Sword.

"Oh my God… they've perfected the MVS's… too late. I won't back down."

"We're on the same side!" After I heard that, I exited the A.S.E.E.C. transport.

"Annmarie! Wait!"

"No, I have to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Annmarie!"

"Still wanna fight?" I ran through the gateway to the broken down stadium where the fighting was taking place. I could hear Knightmare wheels on the dry dirt.

"Kewell…"

"You understand, then."

"I'm using a chaos mine."

"No, stop it now!"

"What?"

"Annmarie!" The Lancelot moved in front of me and put up its shields on its forearms. I screamed when the bullets from the chaos mine rained down. "Annmarie! Hang on!" When the mine was out of ammunition, the Lancelot's shields dissipated. I fell to my knees. Suzaku opened the cockpit and climbed down. "Annmarie, why would you do something so stupid?!" I regained my breath when Suzaku hugged me.

"Everyone… lower your weapons. I am Annmarie zi Britannia of the Empire. I am the one currently in command here. Fall back, now."

"We're… we're truly sorry, your Highness." I could tell from their hesitation, that they didn't want to listen to my order.

"Annmarie…"

"Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father. I have lost a brother. Will you join me in my wish to prevent others from dying on the battlefield?"

"Of course…" I smiled. My eyesight grew darker.

"Thank you."

"Annmarie!"


	6. Chapter 6

6:00 in the morning the next day, Rena gently woke me up. "Milady, you need to get up. You have to go to school today. You've already missed two and a half days of school this week, so you can't miss anymore." I slowly opened my eyes. "Besides, there is a surprise for you at school today."

"What?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Milady, you'll have to go to school to find out." I didn't even bother asking her again; she never would have told me. After getting showered and dressed, I went to what could be considered a kitchen in the huge palace. It wasn't like the bigger kitchen where chefs prepared our meals. Instead, this kitchen was like one found in a normal home.

Once I walked into the hallway that leads to the kitchen, I could hear people talking. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, my jaw dropped. "Well, Annmarie, it has been quite a while." The purple haired princess spoke to me for the first time in over five years.

"Cornelia!" She opened her arms and welcomed the hug that I gave her. "What're you doing here? Oh my gosh, it's been forever. We have to be sure to catch up with each other. Well, that depends on whether you have enough time."

Cornelia was the person I grew closest to out of anyone in the royal family, and next to her stood Guilford, her knight. "I'll be sure to fit some you-and-me time into my schedule. I'm here because of Clovis's death." The mood changed drastically. "I'm going to be the new Viceroy. So, I'll be staying here. And you should know that with me being here…"

"Annmarie!"

I rolled my eyes and slowly turned around. The person I had wished to never see again was standing in the kitchen doorway. She walked up and wrapped her arms around me to give me a fake and meaningless hug. When the hug ended, I knew that I had to greet her, even though I didn't want to, and I really, really didn't want to. "Euphemia…"

"Wow, I am so happy to be here. It'll be just like old times." _Yippee,_ I thought to myself. _Can't wait._

"Well, look at the time, only a few more minutes before I have to go to school. I better go take my medicine and get something to eat."

"Oh, still on those pills," Euphemia said, acting like she cared. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I grumbled. Then, no one spoke. Cornelia broke the awkward silence saying that she and Euphemia had to be on their way. I said good-bye to Cornelia and Guilford, and I completely ignored Euphemia's farewell. I took the stupid pills that I had to take everyday. On the counter nearby, I saw what could be the best breakfast in the world: chocolate covered doughnuts. _Breakfast of champions_ , I thought to myself, _Breakfast and desert_. I squealed a bit and grabbed two. I'm sure Rena had gotten them for me, knowing how big of a sweet tooth I had. While eating my breakfast, I walked out to the car that would take me to school.

The ride to school was just like any other, short and boring. Even though I had at least twenty minutes before class, I walked to my classroom and sat down at my seat. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket meaning that I had just gotten a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that the text was from an unknown number.

 _What's up?_

I thought about whether I gave anyone my phone number recently or not. I decided that I did not and ended up replying to the text just to figure out who it was talking to me.

 _Who is this?_

A minute later a text was sent back, causing my phone to vibrate again.

 _Who do u think?_

 _Idk, that's y I'm asking_

 _I was with u yesterday_

 _Suzaku?_

 _Yep_

 _How'd u get my #?_

 _Rena_

I sighed, not surprised.

 _Ok, back to ur 1_ _st_ _?, I'm school_

 _Me too_

 _What school do u go to?_

Before I received a text back, the bell rang and students began filing into the classroom. I put my phone in my pocket. The second bell rang, and at the same time I received Suzaku's next text.

"Attention class, we have a new student. Please listen to him while he introduces himself." I looked at my phone and quickly read the text I got.

 _Urs_

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. From today on, I will be a student here at Ashford Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

The class had ended, and everyone got up to talk with their friends. I tried to get up to go talk to Suzaku, but before I even had the chance, I was bombarded by a group of people, mostly guys. Many questions were being asked, and I couldn't zone in on any specific one. "Guys!" I yelled so that I could just think. "I want to go talk to my friend."

"Who? You mean that Eleven," one person said.

"Why would you want to talk to him? He was accused of killing your brother? He even hurt you," someone else said.

"But he is my friend." They continued talking badly about him, and I couldn't even distract them so I could go talk to him. Finally, I just said, "Move!" The people around me dispersed. I looked to where Suzaku had been sitting, but he wasn't there. I looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. I saw Shirley and Rivalz and walked over to them.

"Hey Annmarie," Shirley said as perky as ever. Rivalz did his signature salute to me. I laughed some. I don't know why, but he only does that to me. I saw Nina behind them, and I waved to her a little. She freaked out a little bit, but then she waved back.

"So, what do you think of that Eleven guy coming to school here?" I glared at Rivalz. "I- I mean- that Japanese guy."

"Well, personally, I'm happy to see my new friend here." The three of them looked at me open-mouthed.

"You're happy to see him!"

"Even after he hurt you?!"

"B- but, he's an Eleven."

"Yes, I'm happy to see him. He is a really nice guy. He's kind, considerate, protective, funny…" I began to trail off, and then I looked up at them. Shirley and Nina had eyes with surprise, while Rivalz's eyes, well not just his eyes, more like his whole face, showed a lot of confusion. "What?!"

"Nothing," said Shirley. I looked at the three of them.

"Whatever. Did you guys see where he went?"

"Yeah, he went into the hallway."

"Okay, thanks." I walked to the hallway and looked both ways. There were only a few teachers and students walking down the hallway. I sighed. How was I going to find Suzaku, when the school campus was made up of several buildings and I just happened to be in the biggest one?

I decided that I would just wait until later to see Suzaku. However, that chance never came. During every passing period, I was surrounded by boys trying to talk to me. At lunch, I had to hide in the Student Council's clubhouse; a courtesy Milly Ashford, the Student Council President, had provided for me so I could escape the crazed boys. Of course, some days I risked eating lunch with my friends. Once school was over, I went to find Suzaku but couldn't find him.

Instead of looking all over campus, I went to the Student Council Clubhouse and went straight to the room where the Student Council was having a meeting. As soon as I was inside the room, I was tackled. "Ow…"

"Annie, we missed you!"

I looked up to see Milly and Kallen on top of me. "Guys, I missed you too, but I might have missed you more if you hadn't knocked me to the floor!" Milly laughed, and Kallen smiled widely. They stood up, and pulled me up from the ground. "Milly, I thought that I told you to stop calling me Annie." She smiled mischievously. "Kallen, I am happy you finally decided to join me back in school. You know, it gets pretty lonely without my best friend at school with me."

"I'm sorry. I hate the fact that I get sick so easily. But you know, I was back two days ago. So, you are the one who left me all alone at school." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess you're right. Whatever."

"Annie, we've got some news for you. Kallen is a part of the Student Council now. She just joined the other day. Now tell me when you are going to join."

"I can't. I'm already a part of the Music Club. I'll join if I quit the club that I am already in. Besides, there isn't really a position that I could be in."

"Well, then I'll just make one up for you," she said and then smiled.

"Okay back to the reason why I came here, has anyone seen Suzaku? I haven't had the chance to talk to him at all today."

"Why do you want to go talk to him? He hurt you two days ago. If I were you I would stay away from him."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me if you saw him, Kallen." She shook her head. I sighed for like the twentieth time today. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I looked at what it was. Someone was calling me, but I didn't know who. I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you at right now?"

"Suzaku! I've been trying to talk to you all day. I'm in the Student Council Clubhouse."

"Okay, can you meet me at the front gate in five minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Kay." I hung up and then just smiled. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. "What!?" I saw Milly smile one of her evil-looking smiles.

"You like him don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he's my friend. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"No, I mean like-like. You love him."

I blushed furiously. "Love him? How could I love him? We met two days ago! We are just friends, and we will only be friends!" I stomped out of the room. I heard Milly yell out after me:

"Yeah, you can try to convince yourself of that. But it is written all over your face. For crying out loud, you smiled at your phone after you finished talking with him. You love Suzaku!" I tried to ignore the fact that she had pretty much yelled something really embarrassing and potentially stressful.

As I walked to the meeting spot, I thought about what Milly had said. _Do I think of him in that way? If I do, what if he doesn't?_ "Annmarie!" I looked up from the ground. My friend since forever came up to me.

"Hey Lelouch! What's up?"

"Oh, Suzaku is looking for you."

"But he just called me. I'm on my way to go meet him."

"Well, then I don't know what's up."

"Okay?"

"Hey, Nunnally really misses you. You should stop by sometime."

"Okay, I'll try, but you know how busy my schedule usually is."

"Yeah I know. Being a princess takes up a lot of time."

"Yeah, okay, well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." I waved to him and ran toward the front gate to meet up with Suzaku.

Running quickly still didn't get me to the gates in time. "You're late." Once I had reached my destination, I bent over to catch my breath.

"Sorry." I looked up. He was looking down at me. I looked back down because I blushed. The thoughts of what Milly had said flowed back into my mind. _Crap, how am I going to explain why my face is so red?!_ I looked back up and tried to not make eye contact.

"Are you okay? You look kind of feverish." _That's it!_

"Well, actually, I don't really feel too well. What did you need me for?"

"Well, Lloyd had stopped by earlier to update me on what's going on and to pass a message to me. He said that I was supposed to make sure you get back home safely. Princess Cornelia's orders. Since the incident the other day, she wants to make sure you are safe, and since I go to school here now, it's my job every day to make sure you get back safely."

"Okay," I said. Things began to become blurry. Suzaku said something, but I didn't understand it. Next thing I knew, I began to fall, but Suzaku caught me. After a couple of seconds, everything went back to normal. I looked up at Suzaku and saw he looked very worried.

"Are you okay?" I sat up and blinked a few times. I tried to stand up, but before I could do so, Suzaku grabbed my arm. He turned me back toward him and made me look at him. "Are you okay," he repeated. I turned around.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy. It happens all the time." I tried to stand up again, but Suzaku didn't let go of my arm. I continued to look away from him.

"Are you sure? This time you better not lie to me." Even though I still wasn't looking at him, I knew that he could see the few tears dripping down my face. "Hey…" Suzaku pulled me back toward him. "Shh, it's okay. I don't know if you would want to, but you can tell me what is making you upset."

"I'm just very… confused. Milly said something to me earlier, and I don't know if it is true or not and there are things that you should know, but I don't know if I can tell you."

"What? What did she say?"

I hesitated at first but reluctantly said, "She… she said that I was in love with you." Suzaku's face held a look of confusion and shock. "See, she's crazy. I knew it." I exhaled. "Okay, let's go." I had stood up and was offering Suzaku my hand to help him up. When the two of us were standing, we started to walk away.

"Annmarie?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see Suzaku with a worried look.

"What if… what if what Milly said is true, what would you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I might tell you, since it is you." Suzaku blushed. "But being the way I am, I probably would not." I looked at him. "Why?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing."

I began to turn around to start walking again, but Suzaku grabbed my arm. "Suzaku! What are you-" but I was cut short. I was breathless at the moment. Something that I had hoped would happen, but never dreamed that it actually would, was happening right now. I closed my eyes and just faded into Suzaku's kiss. I felt like I was being taken to an endless time in space or to a sparkling paradise, and that wasn't even the half of it.

Several seconds later, the kiss ended and I slowly opened my eyes. Suzaku was staring at me seriously. "Annmarie, I know this is probably unbelievable, it still is for me even, but I am falling madly and deeply in love with you. Even though I have only known you for a few days, I feel like I have somehow known you my entire life, for an eternity even. Now, I know for a fact that you love me too because of how you reacted to that kiss. What I want to know is, whether you want to admit those feelings."

"Suzaku, I don't really know what to do."

"Then just say two words: kiss me."

I saw him slowly coming closer again for another kiss. "K-Kiss me." I was taken aback. This feeling that I was now experiencing was exhilarating. Still being gentle, Suzaku made this kiss more passionate, more loving. _I can't believe this is happening. How am I going to explain this to everyone else?_ I broke the kiss, and Suzaku looked at me strangely. I touched my lips. They felt softer than usual somehow.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Well, what are we going to do about telling people about this?"

"What do you mean? We're just going to tell them."

"No, I mean, like, Cornelia and other highly ranked Britannians. I don't want them to look down on you. I want you to be honored."

"So then we just don't tell anyone until we figure that out."

"But, what if they found out before we tell them? That would be worse."

"Okay, we will just have to figure that out soon." I was still worried and looked at the gate of the school campus. Suzaku touched my chin and turned my face back towards him. "It's okay; I promise." I nodded.

Suzaku told me that he was going to meet with Lelouch and Nunnally that evening. He explained that he had been childhood friends with them, and Lelouch had invited him to have dinner with him and Nunnally. Before we left campus, I asked:

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't visited Nunnally in a while." I started to walk towards the student council clubhouse. "And I'm hungry; Lelouch is a fantastic cook. I love his curry. It's not too spicy, just how I like it."

Suzaku smiled at me. "Okay, we'll surprise Nunnally." When we got to the student council clubhouse, Lelouch let us in through the kitchen. He then led us to the dining room where Nunnally was sitting with Sayoko.

"Nunnally I have a surprise for you." I followed Suzaku to the blind girl. He reached out and gently touched her hand. She gasped and then grabbed it with both hands.

"This hand… Suzaku, thank goodness you're okay." The smile on his face made my heart flutter.

"It's been a while hasn't it. Annmarie is here too."

"Suzaku don't smile like that." He looked at me, saw my blushing face, and then displayed an even cuter smile. I covered my face to try to hide my blush. "Suzaku…"

"What's the matter Annmarie?"

"It's nothing, Lelouch!" Lelouch smiled at me mischievously. "Stop that!" Not knowing what exactly was going on, Nunnally spoke up.

"Annmarie, it's good to have you here as well. Did you come to eat with us as well?" I took a deep breath to try to calm down, which only worked a little bit.

"Yep, and I figured I would be here to hear about Lelouch as a kid. Maybe then he would actually do some work for the student council. Right, Lelouch?" He looked at me with a blank stare.

"There's nothing about my childhood that would be of any use to you."

"Oh, so even the fact that you are a prince of Brittania." His eyes widened.

"You remembered?" I nodded. "I wasn't sure you would, with all that has happened to you, and we only lived together for a short while before Nunnally and me were sent to Japan."

"It's not a big deal. You already know that some memories come and go, so I could forget that you are a prince later on. Why don't you want people to know about you being royalty?"

"It's for Nunnally's sake."

"Lelouch," Nunnally sighed.

"If Brittania found out, we would be used as bargaining chips."

"You mean like me." He looked at me confused. "Do you really think the emperor would adopt someone from another country without other plans in mind?"

"What about your family here? Do you know where they are?" Suzaku asked hoping for an answer that would be useful.

"I'm afraid there is no answer to that question. I don't remember anything of my life before being taken to Brittania. But then again, I barely remember my life growing up in Brittania." Lelouch was about to question why that was, but I shook my head. He nodded in understanding. It wasn't the right time for Suzaku to find out about me.

"So Lelouch, could you make your curry?" I put my hands together in a pleading motion. He rolled his eyes, and went into the kitchen to start cooking. Sayoko walked out of the room and came back with a small stack of square paper.

"Nunnally would you like me to do some more origami for you?"

"Yes; do you know how to do more animals?" Sayoko smiled.

"There are hundreds of ways to do any animal you can think of. Some animals can have two or three ways to fold them."

"Wow," Nunnally gasped.

"Can I try," I asked. "I know how to do a few things."

"Of course Lady Annmarie."

"Please don't use titles."

"Of course Annmarie," Sayoko said. I made the classic crane, as well as, a lily, an orchid, and bluebells. When Lelouch finished making the curry, we all sat down and ate. We talked a lot about how Lelouch and Nunnally met Suzaku. We even talked about Lelouch and Nunnally and what they were like when they were in Brittania. Once we had finished, Suzaku and I said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

Suzaku dropped me off and left right away. I waved slowly as I watched him leave. I was brought inside by a few guards and taken to a room to meet up with Cornelia. The guards took me into the library and left me once I was inside the room.

"Annmarie," I heard Cornelia say. I looked to my left at the balcony where she stood. I began to wave, but then she said, "We need to talk." I slowly dropped my hand and walked up to meet her on the raised level of the library. _What does she want to talk about? I didn't do anything wrong._ As I headed up to her, she looked at me sternly and folded her arms. In one of her hands was a manila folder.

"Yeah?" I was nervous. Cornelia could be fun to be around, but when it came to being serious, she was frighteningly unsympathetic and firm in her actions.

"Sit down." She gestured towards the couch near us. I was very uneasy, and I silently walked over to the couch and sat down. Cornelia was on the other side of the coffee table in front of the couch. She paced back and forth a couple of times before slamming the folder down on the table. "Explain these to me." She slid the folder across the surface to me.

I picked up the folder carefully. I looked up at her, and she nodded toward the folder that was now in my hands. Opening the folder, I saw pictures of me and Suzaku: ones of us hugging, others of us walking, talking, holding hands. I gasped as I saw the final picture. Suzaku had his face near mine, almost about to kiss me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I looked up at her. She was holding a blown up picture of Suzaku kissing me affectionately.

"I-"

"He's an Honorary Britannian that was previously an Eleven. How could you be doing this? Imagine what our father would be thinking if he saw these pictures."

"But, I-"

"Annmarie," she began. "I just don't want you to get hurt, and then have you end up harming yourself." She walked around the table and sat down next to me. Picking up my left arm and rolling up my sleeve, she said to me, "Just like a few years ago." I looked down at my arm. Even though the scars were barely visible, I knew where each one had been.

"One, two, three, four, five…" I pointed to spots on my arm. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," I continued until I pointed to the last place I had a scar. I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes. "Sixteen." Tears fell onto my arm, but they weren't my own. I looked over to Cornelia, whose eyes were lined with tears. "Oh, Cornelia." I wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there: me hugging her, and Cornelia crying softly into my shoulder.

After a little while, Cornelia lifted her head up. "Well, I should be okay now. Wow, I haven't cried liked that in a while. Actually, I haven't cried at all in a while. You're the only one that I would allow to see me like this." She smiled a bit and assured me that she was better now. "Just promise me that you won't hurt yourself anymore." I nodded, even though I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to keep that promise. "Well, since my episode is over with, would you care explaining to me what these pictures are all about?"

"I… I, um…"

"Annmarie, you don't have to go into great detail."

"I… I think I…"

"For goodness sakes, just spit it out already."

I nodded and said it so quickly that I don't even remember saying. "I think I am in love with him!" I looked over to Cornelia. Her eyes were wider than I have ever seen them before. "Well, uh, I think it's about time for me to get to bed. You know, school and everything tomorrow." I stood and started to walk away.

"Okay." I turned around to face Cornelia. "I won't tell anyone… for now at least. If I find out that he hurts you, there will be serious consequences." I smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

Class was just beginning, and I was already having trouble staying awake. I drifted off into my mind. Several things passed in my head, like last night's incidents with Cornelia and Suzaku. Suzaku kissing me kept creeping back into my mind, and every time it did, I would smile to myself. Each time that thought left, it seemed like the thought of me pointing out each one of my scars came right after it. I knew I had to tell Suzaku, but I wasn't quite sure how.

After what seemed like a few seconds to me, the class ended, and students began to gather their books to leave. "Hey, Annmarie." I lifted my head up sleepily. I heard someone laugh at me. I rubbed my eyes to see Rivalz pointing at me, laughing, Shirley yelling at him, and Lelouch staring at me like he could care less about what was going on. He reached forward and pulled a sticky note that was stuck to my face off.

He handed it to me saying, "Here." I was so tired that I got overly excited and grabbed the small piece of paper, and I stood up and hugged Lelouch.

"Thank you Lelouch! It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Once I stopped hugging him, I looked at all of my friends, including Kallen who had just walked over. They immediately started laughing. Rivalz looked like he was about to pee his pants, and Shirley had burst out laughing and her eyes were lined tears. Kallen was laughing pretty hard as well even though she hadn't heard the entire conversation, and Lelouch seemed be trying very hard not to laugh.

He sighed and turned around, just so the others wouldn't see him laughing. I knew why too. The rest of us would hold it over him for the rest of his natural born life. I finally started to wake up and began talking with my friends. Apparently there had been an announcement that I wasn't awake for. According to Rivalz, classes had been canceled for the rest of the day. My phone buzzed, and everyone sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Shirley began.

"It's just that," Rivalz tried to finish.

"Every time your phone rings or vibrates, you are called off for a phone conference with someone or something along those lines."

"I'm sorry, but I have royal duties too. Besides, it is very, very rare that I would have phone conference."

"Yeah, but the last time you were called away, you ended up in the middle of the battle in Shinjuku."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." I waved to them and went out into the hall. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. A text. From an unknown number. I sighed. _Who could it be now?_ It read: _Meet me by the wash area by the track._ I decided to not even bother with thinking about who it was. So, I started to head towards the track when about six or seven guys confronted me. "What do you guys want?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is the rumor true?"

"What rumor? Is what true?"

"Is it true that you have a boyfriend? A reliable source said that they saw you kissing a guy yesterday."

I smirked and said, "How do you know it was a guy? What if it was a girl?" They began to think about it very carefully. _Heh, it is fun to play with their heads._ As they continued to try and figure out if what I said was true or not, I left them bewildered and continued walking to the track.

I was almost to the wash area by the track, when I happened to glance out the window. Suzaku was by one of the sinks scrubbing something roughly. He lifted up his gym shirt. I read the horrific writing on his shirt. "GO BACK TO YOUR GHETTO, ELEVEN!" I rushed outside and stopped a few feet away from him. He looked up and saw me standing there. "Oh, hey…" He looked at where my eyes were looking and laughed a little. "Oh, this, don't worry about it. I'm used to being treated poorly." Horror flashed over my face.

"You're used to it?" He turned his face back toward me. "How can you say that? Are you just going to let people trample all over you your entire life?"

"Things will turn out better," he stated simply.

"And what if they don't?"

He smiled. "Then I have you." I blinked and blushed ferociously. I looked down and walked over to him. Taking the shirt, I began to scrub at it.

"Were you the one that texted me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't you have like a caller i.d. thing?"

I nodded. "I keep forgetting to put your number in my phone." I heard him laugh slightly. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands over mine to help me wash his shirt. I felt my blush increase. Closing my eyes, I stopped scrubbing and leaned back into Suzaku. His lips brushed against mine, and I smiled. He continued to kiss me, but as he stopped, something cold and wet was dumped all over me. I flinched, and then opened my eyes, which locked onto the bucket Suzaku was now holding.

"You know you really shouldn't lower you defenses around me. By the way, are you awake now? I noticed you fell asleep in class." I turned on my feet and started walking in the opposite direction. "Wait, Annmarie. I only did it as a joke." I heard him running up to me. Once I reached my destination, I bent down to pick up the nozzle of a hose and placed my hand on the handle to turn it on. Looking back up at Suzaku, I smiled at him.

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

I softened my expression. "Okay, I forgive you." Then I turned the handle to the hose. I heard water begin to stream through the hose.

"Wait, wait! You said that you forgive me!"

"I do forgive you, but now it's time for payback." I pointed the hose toward him when the water should have started soaking him. He flinched, but the water didn't come. I shook the hose some, but still no water came out.

"Ahem." I turned around to see Milly behind me. She was holding a hose with a spray nozzle attached to the end. "You didn't turn on the right switch." She then pointed the nozzle at me and began spraying me. I blocked it from hitting me in the face and kept yelling for Milly to turn it off. When she finally did, my clothes were so wet that my skirt clung to my legs, and my uniform top had been sculpted to my figure.

"You guys that wasn't funny. Now what am I going to do?" I pointed to my clothes. "I don't have a spare change of clothes here on campus. The only thing I have are the clothes for gym, and they were sent to get washed today."

"We can get your clothes dried at the clubhouse. By the way Suzaku, if you want your boyfriend/girlfriend moments to be private, you might want to make sure no one is around." I turned to Suzaku who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, and Annie," she started. "I could easily figure out you two were in love, and I think you should stay in those clothes. It shows how sexy you are."

Both mine and Suzaku's mouths dropped. We looked at each other, and then we looked down at my wet body. My face went from pink to dark red. I screamed a little and crouched down covering my chest. Suzaku immediately started apologizing while looking away.

"Okay, here, I'll help you Annie. Stand up and take your jacket and blouse off."

"Wait, in front of Suzaku?!"

"He won't be looking! Right Suzaku?" He nodded his head and turned around. "Okay, Suzaku, while she is taking care of her top clothing, take off your school jacket."

"Are you trying to embarrass us in front of each other?" I glared at Milly who just smiled back.

"Do you want to get sick?" I tried to object, but then I realized that I couldn't say anything back. Milly laughed some. Once my top layers were gone, I covered up as much of my chest as I could and shivered. "Okay Suzaku, you can bring your jacket over here now."

"Okay, but I'm covering my eyes." He turned around and with one hand over his eyes and the other one out in front of him, began walking toward us. After he walked almost the entire distance between us, Milly stepped out of the way. I reached out for her arm to bring her back to where I was. Before I could ask Milly why she moved, Suzaku had closed the distance between me and him. "What's this?"

My mouth was open, ready to scream, when Suzaku removed his hand from his face to look down. He followed his arm up to his hand where it was resting on my breast. A scream ripped from my lungs. I snatched the school uniform jacket from Suzaku's hand and turned around to put it on. My face was so red now, and I was on the verge of crying. Some tears dropped to the ground. Suzaku was saying he was sorry and was trying to make it up to me. Soon, I was bawling. I didn't hear anything but my own sobs.

Suzaku spun me around, and he placed his mouth over mine. I froze in shock, and after I had settled down, Suzaku backed away. He placed my head against his shoulder. "Well, my work here is done," I heard Milly say. I looked up to glare at her. She handed me my uniform and explained where some dry clothes could be found at the clubhouse. She skipped away saying something about going to harass Lelouch some more.

* * *

I led Suzaku to the Student Council Clubhouse. We found the dryer so my clothes could be dried off, and eventually found the spare clothes: a black tank top, white zip up hoodie, purple short-shorts, white, knee-high socks, and purple tennis shoes. After I had changed into the clean, dry clothes, we sat near the dryer and waited for my clothes to finish drying. Neither of us spoke for the longest time, until finally I said, "Cornelia knows." I felt Suzaku's gaze on me. "Cornelia knows," I repeated to him.

"Wait, what do you mean she knows?"

"She knows about us being together." I turned to see Suzaku. His face held a terrified look. "It's okay. She isn't going to tell anyone unless it involves my well-being."

"What do you mean your 'well-being'; what are you talking about?"

"Suzaku, I need to tell you something. It is a very serious matter, and I don't want you to see me in any other way than the way you see me now." He nodded, and I continued on. "Suzaku, I have to take several medications each day. Sometimes there are side effects, like me getting really dizzy like yesterday. I am also required to see a psychologist every week. I am constantly under close watch, just so my family knows that I am okay. I am not allowed to pick up sharp objects or have any near me for that matter."

"What are you getting at?"

I sighed. I was going to have to tell him eventually. I breathed in. "Suzaku, I have dysthymia or chronic depression. It isn't the most serious type of depression, but it is a close second. Instead of having to experience this for several months to a year or two, I have to live my life like this. There is no way that I will get completely better. To top this all off, I have suicidal thoughts. It hasn't really been affecting me recently, but it can pop up at random times."

Suzaku was looking at me with an upset face. "You don't seem like you're depressed to me." I smiled at him shaking my head.

"I know; it never seems like I am. I put up a façade. I try to not let anyone see me that way. Everyone is worried enough about me, being a princess and all, so I hide the way I feel. So far, you have seen me get pretty upset, but not as depressed as I was when I did this." I rolled the sleeve of the jacket I was wearing up past my elbow. Six or seven scars were visible.

"Annmarie, why would you do such a thing?" I took a hold of Suzaku's hand. With it, I took his index finger and pointed it at several spots on my arm.

"… Three, four, five, six, seven,…" Continuing to point with Suzaku's hand, I finished up counting all of my scars including the invisible ones. "… fourteen, fifteen, sixteen." I pulled the sleeve back down. I stayed quiet, and Suzaku was speechless.

"Annmarie…" He wrapped his arms around me gently. "Please don't do anything to hurt yourself; I don't think my life would be the same ever again." He resituated us so that I was sitting on his lap now. I placed my hand on his cheek and gently kissed the other. He looked down into my blue, water-like eyes. A few tears escaped them and flowed down my cheeks.

I resituated our position so that he was still sitting, and I was still on his lap but with me facing him. My lips glided across his. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing myself closer to him. A buzzer went off, signaling that my uniform was dry. At first, we both ignored it. After a few more seconds, I backed away from Suzaku. He looked at me questioningly.

"My clothes are dry." I stood up and got my school clothing out of the dryer. All of a sudden, Milly came on the PA system.

"Attention everyone! Lelouch is chasing after a cat on the campus. The cat has something important to him. At all costs, find the cat and retrieve the item it has. As a reward, the person who captures the cat will receive extra funds for the club they are in and get a kiss from someone in the student council. Bring whatever the cat has to me!"

I shook my head and sighed. _Milly, not again._ I turned to look at Suzaku. "Do you want to go look for it?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, I haven't gotten to run around in a while. This'll be fun." I grabbed his hand, and we left the Student Council Clubhouse. Everyone on campus was running around like crazy. "Come on." We started toward the bell tower on the campus. I don't know why, but I had a feeling something was going to be there.

As we arrived at the bell tower, Lelouch ran into the same area we were now in. "Lelouch!"

"Ah, Suzaku. Annmarie. Where's the cat? Did you see it?"

"Meow!" The three of us looked up. We heard the meowing continue. I ran toward the staircase and started running up the flights of stairs to where the cat was. Once we all reached the top, we didn't see the cat.

"What if it got onto the roof?" Lelouch went over to the window that lead to the roof. He opened it up to go onto the roof, but Suzaku pushed him out of the way.

"Suzaku!"

"You know that you will end up killing yourself if you go out there."

Suzaku climbed out. Lelouch followed, and I looked out the window to see what was going on. I couldn't see well and ended up climbing onto the roof as well. Suzaku was almost able to reach the cat, and Lelouch was close behind. Just as Suzaku was reaching for the cat, I said, "Be careful, waaahh!"

I slowly began to slide down the roof. Before falling, I was able to grab the gutter but with only one hand. "Annmarie!" I heard the two scream along with everyone below gasping. For a brief moment, the idea of letting go popped into my head. I ignored that thought though, and I was able to bring my other hand up to grab the gutter.

"Lelouch, get back in and grab my legs!"

"But-"

"Just do it! You won't be able to pull her back up, and I need someone to hold me steady."

"Yeah, but Suzaku-"

"Guys! This gutter won't hold me forever." The sound of metal creaking was heard once I finished speaking. I screeched slightly. I tightened my grip on the gutter, only causing it to give more to my weight, and I weighed less than a hundred pounds. If the royal family were to find out about this, then Ashford Academy would be put under some serious pressure. "You guys! Please hurry!"

"Lelouch go!" All I heard was some shuffling. Eventually, I felt Suzaku's hands grabbing mine. I latched onto him and held on for dear life. I was slowly pulled back onto the roof, and once back on the roof, I heard some cheers below. The three of us went back into the bell tower. "Annmarie! Annmarie, are you okay?" Adrenaline was coursing through my body.

"Annmarie?"

I looked at Lelouch and Suzaku who stood in front of me. My breath finally caught up with me, and I snapped back to reality. Tears fell from my eyes to the floor beneath my feet. I ran and grabbed onto the both of them. I started to sob, and after a few minutes, it felt like that was the only thing I could do.

"Come on, let's go," Lelouch said. Suzaku picked me up, and we all went back down the stairs. As we emerged from the bell tower, a crowd encircled us.

"Annmarie!" The members of the Student Council came forward. "Are you okay?" I looked to see Shirley, Kallen, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz in front of me. I nodded.

"She is still shaken up by the whole thing," Suzaku said. I reached out for Kallen. This was a time where I needed my best friend, especially since I knew that she would be able to get me to calm down faster. Suzaku put me down gently on my feet. He helped me regain my balance, and once I did, I went over to Kallen. She embraced me like she hadn't seen me for a while. I was still crying softly.

"Lelouch, do you know him?" I turned my face to see surprise on both Suzaku's face and Lelouch's. Lelouch relaxed and nodded his head in response.

Nina, who stood behind us all a little, quietly said, "B-but, he's an Eleven." At this remark, I let go of Kallen and stepped in front of Nina.

"Nina, I know that we don't really talk, but I cannot believe you said that." She flinched some.

"B-but…"

"He is not an Eleven. He is Japanese." Everyone around me stared wide-eyed. Nina nodded shyly and apologized. I walked up to her and gave her a small hug. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I got angry with you. I just don't like it when people say someone is an Eleven."

"Madame President," Lelouch said. "Would you allow Suzaku to enter the Student Council? Everyone should be in a club after all." Milly thought for a second and then smiled.

"I guess I can't say no since you're the Vice President." Everyone from the Student Council began to introduce themselves. "Oh, by the way, what happened to the cat?"

"I don't know," said Suzaku.

"Meow." We all looked down. The cat stood by Suzaku's feet. He reached down and picked up the cat. Everyone just stared at first.

"Looks like Suzaku caught the cat. So, I guess since you are in the student council now you can kiss anyone you want to," Milly said.

"Alright then." Suzaku walked over to me and lifted my face to his. Our lips collided, and I stood there in surprise. All the students still gathered around were silent. Suzaku ended the kiss and backed away. Everyone around me gasped, and I held one hand up by my mouth and looked at the ground. People began to whisper to each other, and the members of the Student Council came up around me and Suzaku.

"Everyone," I yelled. "Just to clarify things, Suzaku and I are… um… dating. Before you all decide to gossip with your friends, I have a request of you all." The people around me were quiet. "Please do not let this leak to media. My father doesn't know yet, and I don't know how to tell him. So please, just don't tell anyone." All the students began to walk away after I had finished speaking.

"Looks like a happy school romance." I turned to see Milly and Shirley. Kallen walked up, and Nina was keeping her distance from us. Lelouch and Rivalz were talking to Suzaku a few feet away. I smiled and thought to myself _Looks like everyone is going to get along fine._

"Lelouch," a soft-spoken voice said. We turned around and saw Nunnally. "Is everything okay? I heard someone almost fell from on top of the roof."

"Yes, everything is alright now. Annmarie had a really close call, but she's okay."

"Annmarie?"

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She could tell my hands were still shaking. "I'm fine Nunnally. I was saved by Suzaku and Lelouch. Thanks to them, I'm not even hurt." Relief washed over her face.

"Okay, good."

"Hey, you guys," Rivalz said. The Student Council turned to look at him. "We have Prince Clovis's memorial to go to now."

* * *

The memorial went on as planned, and a few minutes into the broadcast, the Emperor of Brittania came onto the screen. I didn't really pay attention. I was more worried about the fact that I had to speak to the students after my father was all done talking. My eyes darted around the gymnasium. A couple of times my eyes located my friends. The first person I found was Shirley. After that I found Rivalz and Milly.

While looking around, I began to feel strange. I started to feel another dizzy spell starting, but this one seemed different than the ones I had had before. I looked around the gymnasium for the school nurse that knew about my condition. With a little bit of effort, I saw the nurse by one of the doorways to gymnasium.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need the nurse right now."

"I understand." The teacher whispered to the person next him. That person immediately went to get the nurse. I looked back out to the sea of students in front of me. Deep emerald eyes met mine, and I zoned in on the person looking at me. Suzaku had an angered look, but after a bit his face softened. He finally smiled at me. I waved back, but the dizziness began to take a hold of me.

"Princess Annmarie?" The nurse stood next to me. I brought my hand to my forehead and grabbed the nurse's shoulder for support. She started to ask me many questions, but I started to fall. The nurse and two teachers near me caught me and slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Annmarie!" One of the students ran towards me. I wasn't sure who, but I had an idea.

"Mr. Kururugi, you must not run onto the stage platform in the middle of an important service. Please return to your place on the gymnasium floor."

"No, I can't. I have to help her; it is my duty to do so. Viceroy Cornelia appointed me to make sure that Annmarie was okay at school." The teacher seemed irritated and reluctant to allowing Suzaku to come over to me.

"Princess Annmarie, is this true?"

Even though I barely heard or even understood what the teacher had just said, I nodded my head. The teacher let Suzaku by, who then ran up to me.

"Annmarie, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"I got dizzy. I think that I just need some fresh air." He nodded and then picked me up to take me outside. The sunlight from outside hit me all of a sudden, and I turned my face into Suzaku's shoulder. He walked to the nearby fountain and sat me down on a bench.

"Better?"

I nodded. "A little." I placed my hand on the bench next to me motioning for Suzaku to sit down next to me. He sighed and came to sit by me. I ended up lying my head down on his lap. "Suzaku, I haven't eaten much in the last few days."

"Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but now I'm really hungry." He smiled a little. I sat up and looked at him.

"What do you want to eat?" I smiled a bit with a blush on my face. "What?"

Jokingly, I said, "I want you Suzaku." My lips touched his gently, and he intensified the kiss almost instantly. Then, I did something that even shocked me. I licked Suzaku's lips and opened mine. His tongue dashed in to meet mine. We familiarized our taste buds to each others. Eventually, I broke the kiss.

"There you are Annmarie! Are you okay?!" I looked behind Suzaku to see the members of the Student Council running towards us. Kallen reached me first. She hugged me immediately. "I've told you to be careful with your health. Mine is bad enough. I don't need to be worrying about you."

"Kallen, you do realize that one of the reasons you get sick easily is because you do worry about me."

"I know…"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine you guys. It's probably just stress due to everything that is happening right now."

"You need to take better care of yourself. I already have Nunnally to worry about."

"Lelouch, relax."

"I know, but we worry about you. Anyways, I have to go back home to get Nunnally started on her homework so Sayoko can go grocery shopping."

"You need to stop babying her."

"Yeah, and you need to stop ignoring your health."

"Touché." I smiled. Shirley left for Swim Club practice. Milly, Nina, and Kallen left to go work on the Student Council budget. Rivalz told them he would catch up to them. He wanted to do a little work on his motorcycle first.

"Mind if I join you, Rivalz?"

"Sure, Suzaku. It'd be nice having the company."

"Is that okay Annmarie?" I smiled again at the fact that Suzaku was trying to make friends at Ashford.

"It's fine with me."

When the three of us reached Rivalz's bike which was parked outside the Student Council Clubhouse, Suzaku set me down on the raised floor outside the main level of the building since he had been carrying me on his back. Rivalz and Suzaku started up a conversation, and I quietly sat there to listen.

"Oh, I see. So Lelouch came over during summer break when you were kids. That's how you met."

"Correct, however we did not spend a great deal of time together."

"Um, listen… when we talk, can you try to be, well, not so formal? We're classmates, you know?" Suzaku looked a little self-conscious.

"Oh, um, sorry."

"No problem."

"That's what you get for joining the military at such a young age." Suzaku put a hand over my mouth.

"Well, this is a first for me. I never met someone who knew Lelouch when he was younger. He never talks about it; like it's off limits. Eh, I don't know. Can you hand me that twelve millimeter wrench?"

"You need a ten millimeter, don't you?" Rivalz smiled.

"Hey, you're right. You really know this stuff." Suzaku picked up the wrench Rivalz needed and handed it to him.

"BMC RR-1200: it's a cool bike."

"Wow! You're into it, huh?"

"Mine are cooler."

"Shut up, Annmarie. Most of us don't have unlimited money to buy whatever we want."

"I don't have unlimited money. Since I'm adopted, I have a limited amount each year. I just use most of it for weird things. Usually stuff a princess wouldn't have." Suzaku put a hand over my mouth again.

"A long time ago, before I joined the army, someone who helped me out had one. It was my job to keep it in good condition. I never got to ride it. She told me if I ever took it out on the road, she'd kill me."

"Wait, she?! It was a woman?!"

"Yeah."

"Was it your girlfriend?"

"Uh, Annmarie is my first girlfriend." That made my lips curve into a smile under Suzaku's hand.

"Your big sister, then. Don't tell me it was your mom!"

"No, you're wrong. I don't have any family. And she, the woman who was helping me, she's gone now, too." Rivalz made an odd face.

"Ooh, awkward… sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't worry about it. It's just the truth."

"So do you have a home?"

"No, the unit I'm assigned to is renting space at the university across the way. My quarters are there. It is a little cramped, but…"

"You should come live here in the dorms. Look, I don't have a roommate now. If you don't mind…"

"No, no, I couldn't." Suzaku waved both of his hands in defense. "The thing is, I have my work."

"Then you should stay at the palace with Annmarie."

"I already offered, and he said no." I got down from the ledge and stood next to Suzaku. "He just doesn't want to bother anyone." Suzaku wrapped an arm around my shoulders to cover my mouth again.

"Do I have to keep your mouth covered?"

"It's true," I said, my voice muffled by his hand.

"It was my choice to join the army, after all."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, still, thanks for the offer Rivalz."

"Hey!"

"You too, Annmarie." Suzaku kissed the top of my head. "Anyway, I better get going. I have to get to work."

"Ah, alright. Don't work too hard. You need to take it easy every now and then."

"Yeah, I know." Frustrated that his hand was still over my mouth, I licked it. Immediately, Suzaku moved his hand away. "Annmarie!"

"She hasn't done that to you before?"

"I never had to keep her quiet like that before." Rivalz laughed.

"Annmarie doesn't like being kept quiet."

"Why?"

"Probably because I had to keep quiet for years back in Pendragon."

"Makes sense. What would you do if I had done the same thing to you?"

"I probably would have threatened to bite you, and if you had still done it, I would have bitten you." Suzaku and Rivalz laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"We know. That's why it's funny."

"Come on; you said you have work."

"Yeah, I know."


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend had passed by way too quickly, and what do you know, it was Monday again. Bored out of my mind, I went to the Student Council Clubhouse after classes were done for the day. I was looking for Kallen and Shirley and Milly. They had brought up going to Lake Kawaguchi for the upcoming weekend, and I wanted to go with them.

"Who's there?" I turned around to see Nunnally in her wheelchair behind me. Walking over to her, I thought about coming to see her later this week. Things had finally settled down after the "Orange Incident", and I was allowed to go places I wanted to go to. Although, I had snuck away to a few places unsupervised.

"Hi there, Nunnally. Do you know if any of the Student Council members are here?"

"Oh, Annmarie. Um, yeah, I think so. They are probably in the meeting room."

"Thanks, Nunnally. Are you and Lelouch doing anything special this week?" She shook her head. "Then would it be alright if I came by a couple of days this week for dinner or something?" Her face lit up.

"Oh that would be wonderful! You should definitely come by. I haven't had the time to talk with you at all, and even Sayoko has missed you." I giggled. Nunnally, though she was blind and crippled, always seemed optimistic. She would make me feel at peace whenever I spoke to her.

"Okay, I'll make sure I come by this week and definitely more than once."

"Okay, well, I don't want to keep you from what you have to do. Again, I'm pretty sure they are in the meeting room. See you later, Annmarie." She moved her wheelchair down the hallway toward her room. When she was out of sight, I walked to where Nunnally had said she thought the Student Council was.

"Milly, stop it!" _Oh no._ I walked into the room where all the shouting was coming from. Milly was making fun of Shirley. Nina, Rivalz, and Kallen were in the room trying to ignore what was going on. "Madame President, stop it! It's not like that!"

"What's going on in here?" Kallen saw me and walked up.

"Oh, the usual, Shirley babbling about things Lelouch related causing Milly to tease her."

"Oh, Lelouch, I love you so much. Let's get married and have eighteen babies running around and then live happily ever after." I sighed. Milly was being her theatrical self.

"I do not think or act like that!" Shirley's face was a light pink. Just like any other time, Milly was acting like Shirley. I started to giggle some. I turned back to Kallen.

"So, are you going to Lake Kawaguchi this weekend?"

"Oh, no, my mother and father set up a doctor appointment for me this Saturday. Apparently there are going to be a lot of tests, and I'm not supposed to go anywhere."

"Aw. Are Milly and Shirley still going?"

"Yeah, I think Nina is too."

"Annie! I didn't even see you come in." Milly practically jumped over the table in the room to come hug me. "Are you coming to the hotel this weekend?" I nodded my head. "Yippee! This weekend is gonna be so much fun!"

"What's gonna be so much fun?"

"Hey, Suzaku." I turned around after hearing Milly's greeting. Sure enough Suzaku was right behind me.

"Hey," he said, mostly to me.

"Hi, I thought you had work today, and that's why you weren't at school."

"I did, but I finished early so I came here to be with you guys." We smiled at each other. Finally, I walked up and hugged him.

"Oh, come on you guys. PDA!" I turned to see Milly acting all crazy again. "Get a room." I sighed. When was the oldest one on the Student Council ever going to act her age?

"Hey, Suzaku, do you have anything going on this weekend?" Shirley was the one who had spoken up.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to work this weekend."

"Darn, never mind then. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come to Lake Kawaguchi with us. Annmarie would have loved it if you could come along."

"Shirley." She smiled some. I turned back to Suzaku. "Well, I have a couple of meetings back at the palace. Can you take me home?"

"Of course, that is part of my job after all." We walked out to a car that would take us home. The car ride was short. Walking through the doors to the palace, I walked up to Cornelia's office/study with Suzaku following behind me. I opened the door and walked in. Cornelia was yelling at a few military officers. I led Suzaku to a couch at the side of the room and waited for Cornelia to be finished with the other people in the room.

Fifteen minutes had passed by the time the military officers left the room. "Annmarie." I stood up and walked over to the desk Cornelia sat at. Two chairs were across from her. I sat down in one, and Suzaku sat down in the other. "I have to go to Saitama tomorrow. While I'm gone, Euphy will keep things in order here." I rolled my eyes and grumbled at the same time. "It should only be one day, so you won't have to deal with her for too long."

"Pardon the interruption Viceroy," Suzaku began, "but who is 'Euphy?'" He got up and saluted when he saw her face. Cornelia was looking at him sternly; obviously annoyed by the fact he had spoken up at a meeting he technically wasn't supposed to be at.

Before Cornelia had the chance to yell at him, I said, "Euphemia is my half-sister like Cornelia. Euphemia is the blood-related sister of Cornelia. She and I don't exactly see eye to eye, so we try to ignore each other as much as possible. That's why you don't know who she is." He nodded, and I turned to Cornelia for her to continue.

"Anyway, that is what will be going on tomorrow. As for things to be coming in the future, you have party planning tomorrow. The guest list has been written up, but you need to write up invites for your friends. You need to discuss decorations, food, and a few other things. Dress measurements will be taken tomorrow as well."

I nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. I heard you were planning on going to the hotel resort by Kawaguchi Lake."

"Yeah, I haven't had time to go anywhere with my friends. I figured that since the 'Orange Incident' has calmed down that I could go be with my friends."

"I see. In that case, I want you to take some soldiers with you, just in case."

"Cornelia, please. Do I really have to take protection with me? I will be with my friends, and besides that I have my own defensive training to protect myself."

Cornelia sat at her desk thinking over what she would do. Eventually she said, "Very well. However I still want you to carry a mike or camera with you so that we can keep an eye on you. If there is the off chance that you end up in trouble, we will be there as quickly as we can. Understood?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Good, then you are excused. You may leave."

I got up and walked around the desk to give her a quick hug. Then, Suzaku and I left. He had to go back to the A.S.E.E.C. headquarters for more Knightmare training. I went along with him. When we both reached the A.S.E.E.C. section of the military base, we ran into a familiar face, at least a familiar face to me.

"Annmarie, it's nice to see you again. We didn't have much of a chance to talk last time. It'll be nice to be able to catch up." My eyes narrowed as did hers. Suzaku looked from me to her and then back to me.

"Annmarie, who is this?"

For a while, nothing came from my mouth. I just couldn't get anything out. "My name is Euphemia li Brittania, and you are…"

"Oh, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi," said Suzaku who then bowed.

"Suzaku, you don't need to bow to this hypocrite."

"Annmarie, what are you talking about? How am I a hypocrite?"

"Oh, you know why. Do I have to explain it to you again?"

"I believe you explained yourself well enough last time, but then you were lashed and sent here as punishment. Personally, I think it was the perfect punishment for you, being sent back to the country you were from. How did it feel to be hated again?"

I went to try and hit Euphemia, but before I could, two soldiers came in front of her, blocking me. Suzaku also grabbed me to stop me. "Let me go! That bitch needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Annmarie, it's okay. Calm down. You don't have to listen to her." I settled down and turned to see Suzaku. He smiled down at me.

"Fine." Suzaku let go and led me to where the Lancelot was. Euphemia followed close behind. "Why is she here," I mumbled.

"She is here to inspect A.S.E.E.C." Lloyd stood in front of us. "Nice to see you again Annmarie, and Princess Euphemia, what an honor it is to meet you."

"Oh, you are too kind."

Suzaku and I continued on our way into the training room. He had to go change into some training clothes. He left for a little bit. Time went by quickly, and Suzaku's training was done. "Officer Kururugi, a word with you please." Euphemia beckoned him over.

"I'm gonna leave now," I said. Suzaku turned to me quickly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Then in that case," he said before kissing me. After the kiss ended, he hugged me. I waved and started off to the palace, but before I left I saw Euphemia's face change. It changed from curiosity to a scheming one.

* * *

The next day, Suzaku had to leave school early to go to A.S.E.E.C. He said he would be done with things in time to come pick me up. I told him not to worry about it and that I would meet him at A.S.E.E.C. Before I left school, I stopped by the teachers' lounge to pick up the homework that Suzaku wasn't at school to get. After I had done so, I called the palace, asking for someone to pick me up. I was told that someone would be sent right away, and by the time I got to the front gate, a car was waiting for me. The chauffeur opened the door for me.

"Am I taking you straight home, Princess?"

"No, I need to get homework to Suzaku Kururugi. He works with A.S.E.E.C."

"Very well, Princess." Once I was sitting inside the car, the chauffeur started to drive away from school. "Shall I wait for you to come back to the car afterwards?"

"No, Suzaku will bring me back to the palace later." I saw the chauffeur's eye's in the rearview mirror as they twitched in anger. "I saw that." His eyes widened.

"My apologies, Princess." My eyes narrowed. I looked out the window and watched the other cars we passed. In no time, we arrived at A.S.E.E.C. HQ, where today, it was at the military base. "Good night, Princess." I opened my door and walked away from the car. I waved to the chauffeur behind me. When I arrived to the Lancelot's holding station, I smiled at a few of the scientists as they greeted me.

"Sorry, you have to sit here watching me do my homework," Suzaku said, meaning the homework he was actually at school to get.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't attended a real school before, so it can't be helped." I looked up to see Suzaku and Cecile sitting at a table.

"The guys on the Student Council are helping me, too, but it's still hard." Cecile giggled.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I've been a little bit worried. It's supposed to be a liberal school, but I was afraid you weren't fitting in well. Other than Annmarie, I wasn't sure if you would make any other friends."

"Me too; I was expecting that. But I happened to run into an old friend there, and he smoothed everything out for me."

"Be sure you never take that friend for granted. If your friendship continues, your reunion won't have been coincidence, it will have been predestined."

"Okay," Suzaku said.

"Anyway, please try one of these."

"Ah, thank you. I will."

"Suzaku, wait! You don't want to-"

"I'd like your opinion of them."

"There's jam?"

"Yes, I just happened to get some lovely blueberries." I reached the top of the platform where Cecile and Suzaku were. "Ah, Annmarie, would you like to have one?"

"Uh, no thanks Cecile. The chef at the palace is preparing a meal for me already." Suzaku looked at me with worry. "Um, Suzaku, I brought your homework from the classes you missed." He didn't want to swallow the food in his mouth, but he did anyway. Suzaku stuck his tongue out, showing exactly how he felt about the taste. I pressed my lips together to try to prevent me from laughing.

"All right everyone, pack it up, pack it up. We're done for today. Don't do anymore. Hip hip hooray! That's all folks." I giggled.

"Lloyd, you're not the kind of person that would be happy about a day of work on the Lancelot ending." The purple-haired scientist shrugged his shoulders. I felt a dizzy spell begin to form. "Suzaku," I called. He looked at me as I grabbed the railing of the staircase I had climbed in order to get on top of the platform we were on.

"Annmarie!" Suzaku got to me before I fell, and he slowly lowered me to the ground. "Annmarie, are you okay?"

"Just… dizzy." After a few seconds, the dizziness slowly subsided. "Suzaku, thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me."

"It's my job. Cornelia ordered me to take care of you." I smiled. "But, I would do it even if she hadn't."

* * *

"So Lulu lived here before this became Area Eleven, huh? Was he a neighbor?" I sat in the Student Council meeting room with Shirley and Suzaku. An acoustic guitar was on my lap. One of the younger students of the Music Club had broken two of the strings on it, and I was fixing it.

"Um, what about yourself?"

"Myself? I guess we're a lot alike in that respect. Honestly, I didn't like Lulu at the beginning when I first met him. He gave me the impression that he was flippant, and the only thing he worked hard at was avoiding hard work." I giggled.

"That's the perfect way to describe him."

"Back when we were both freshman, I happened to see him come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car and was clearly at fault, but he tried to blame it on the elderly owners of the other car. Nobody tried to help them. And then, Lulu didn't do it so he could boast to his buddies or laugh about it later. He did it with the same bored expression he always wears. That's when I wondered, 'What's up with this guy? What goes on in his mind? What does he wanna do?' I really wanted to know, and in the process of finding out…"

"You fell in love with him," Suzaku stated.

"Um, you think that's what this is?"

"Of course. Watch this." Suzaku walked over to me. The smile on my face slowly faded away. My cheeks became pink. Shirley watched Suzaku grab my chin, kiss me softly, and then say, "I love you, Annmarie." I felt my cheeks grow darker, turning red.

"Suzaku!"

"If you were to have that same reaction if it was Lelouch, then you love him."

"M-Maybe you're right." I smacked Suzaku's arm. He laughed.

"It's not funny. That was mean. We only just started dating."

"But it's true. I do love you, more than you realize it seems." I covered my blushing face.

"I'm supposed to be fixing this."

"Then fix it." Suzaku kissed the top of my head.

"Stop it!" He laughed again.

"I know Kallen said I had it all wrong, but it seemed like she was getting upset in order to fool me."

"That's not the kind of person Kallen is, I should know. After all she is my best friend."

"Which is why in this case it's best to simply ask him directly; on your behalf, I can ask him how he feels about you?"

"What?! You'd really do that?!"

"Just relax. It'll be fine."

"Are you nuts?! No way!"

"Aw come on. Let me handle this for you. I'll be discreet."

"Suzaku, no you won't." I set the guitar aside, now that the two new strings were on it. All I had to do was tune it now.

"I don't want your help! Okay?!"

"It'll be fine."

"Woah!" I stood up when they fell to the floor.

"Uh, sorry." My mouth was open in shock. Suzaku winced in pain from, Arthur, the cat's teeth.

"Uh oh, does that hurt much?"

"Greatly." I rushed over, shooed away Arthur, and pulled Suzaku off of Shirley. Immediately, my arms were around Suzaku's torso. "Annmarie?"

"I don't think she realizes how much she loves you."

"Mm." I turned my face into Suzaku's chest.

"Annmarie, you're so cute when you are jealous."

"Sh-shut up, Shirley." She giggled. "You guys kissed." Shirley blushed again. "Suzaku…"

"It-it was an accident. Right, Shirley?"

"That's right, Annmarie." I sniffled and backed away from Suzaku to see him better. He saw the tears in my eyes and wiped them away.

"I love _you_." He kissed me. "Only you. Do you know that?" I smiled slightly as more tears began to fall. I nodded.

"I… I l-love you, too."

* * *

"I see. You dropped something." Lelouch took a sip from his cup of tea. He had already changed out of his uniform. I sat across from him with social studies homework in front of me. Social studies was the subject I struggled with, and Lelouch helped me with it when I needed it. Milly had come in, looking unusually nervous. Apparently, she had lost something. "I would like to ask something. Is it something important to you?"

"Huh? Well, I guess so. I don't want it to get lost or have someone else keep it." Lelouch's eyes shined. Then, he smiled. I sighed.

"Well, well… then I must find it now, before you do."

"Lelouch, you shouldn't be so mean to Milly." Lelouch looked at me.

"Yeah, she's really distressed about the item she lost. Please help her. I beg of you." Lelouch looked at his sister. Nunnally rarely begged, if at all. "Besides, Milly is always taking care of both of us, right Lelouch?"

"I won't deny that, but I take care of her too; many times multiplied."

"Really? But I always have fun when Milly is with us." Lelouch was quiet. He couldn't say no to his little sister. It's not that it was impossible for him to say no, it's just that I had never seen him say no to her. Lelouch sighed. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and then he placed his teacup on its saucer on the table.

"Alright, fine, I'll help you Madame President."

"I knew you would come through for me Lelouch. You're so reliable."

"I don't need useless flattery. Besides, I won't be much help. I didn't find anything of the sort."

"I see…"

"It's not at the lost and found?" Milly looked at me and shook her head. "It didn't come to the Student Council?"

"No."

"And you can't find it anywhere," Lelouch said. "That means…" Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "…From what you've told me, it seems that the item you dropped may be important to you but others won't see it that way. So the person who picked it up might not think it's a big deal and held onto it."

"That's… a slight problem."

"By the way, what is this item that you dropped?"

"Oh, uh, it's… a schedule book."

"Huh?"

"A schedule book, but it's not the student handbook. And it's not the notebook that contains the notes of my Student Council members' work habits either so don't worry."

"You actually keep notes on their work habits?"

"Oh, don't worry Annmarie, I have one for you too."

"Milly!" She giggled.

"I'm just kidding."

"No one would be worried about you losing something like that," Lelouch sighed again. "I see, a schedule book. That's pretty tough. Depending on who picked it up, it might have been thrown away.

"You didn't have your name in it?"

"Actually, Nunnally, I'd just bought it."

"You'd just bought it?"

"And it was important?"

"Was is very valuable?"

"No, that's not it… you know what, it's not a big deal. Thanks, you helped me a lot, all three of you. I'm sorry to bother you and Nunnally at home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help," Nunnally said.

"If it's almost new, then it's more likely that someone still has it. Why don't you talk to the teachers and have them ask the students in each class?"

"Really, it's not that big of a deal."

"But…"

"It's okay. I'll just give up and accept it as bad luck. Sorry for bothering you, Lelouch and Nunnally, especially you Annmarie since you were doing homework."

"It's okay. This isn't due until next week, and I was almost done anyway."

"I'll see you all tomorrow at school."

"Milly, wait, I'll go help you look for a bit."

"Thanks, Annmarie." I packed up my school work and followed Milly outside.


	9. Chapter 9

"I never left the Tokyo Settlement before. This is my first time."

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could've come with us, don't you?" Shirley gasped in surprise and blushed. "Don't be so shy. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell which boys we like from school."

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Madam President?"

"Who can say? At least we already know that one of us is lucky. Annie, you will tell us all about Suzaku , won't you?"

"Milly!"

"What? We want to know."

"I'm not telling you anything." The train went into a tunnel. Almost immediately, I started screaming. I placed my hands on the sides of my head. Milly, Shirley, and Nina tried to calm me down. As soon as the train left the tunnel, I stopped screaming. Tears lined my eyes.

"Annmarie, what's wrong?" The other passengers looked at us in confusion, worry, and curiosity. "Annmarie?" I looked at Shirley beside me. I grabbed onto her and cried into her shoulder.

"She-she locked me in the closet. She left me there for-for two days. No one found me. Why would she do that to me? Why does she hate me?"

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Euphemia, she tormented me when we were younger." Shirley rubbed my back. "She hates me. Euphemia hates me."

I had calmed down since the train ride. Milly suggested I call Suzaku just to help me stay calm, so I did. "Hi Suzaku, how are things at work?"

"Boring. I'd rather be with you." I blushed at his statement. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"I am not," I said defiantly. He chuckled on the other side of the phone call.

"Annie, this way. We have to go check in."

"I'm coming."

"Should I let you go?"

"No, not yet." I looked around the lobby of the hotel. "Suzaku, this place is amazing. You have to come here sometime."

"Okay," said Suzaku.

"Annmarie, come on."

"I'm coming, geez."

"Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Suzaku; Milly said I should call him."

"Oh, tell him we all say hi." I nodded.

"The girls all say hi." Suddenly, there was gunfire. Instinctively, I covered my head.

"Annmarie, what was that?!"

"Hang on." I looked around me to see men in old Japanese military uniforms surrounding us. In their arms were machine guns. "Suzaku, pass on a message to Cornelia."

"What's going on?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the Japan Liberation Front. If you wish to live, do as we say. If you don't, you will be killed."

"Suzaku, tell Cornelia THIM1."

* * *

My eyes opened to a dark, humid room. Many people, ranging from men to women to teens to adults, sat around me. Taking in what was around me, I noticed a man in his late twenties embracing a girl about six or seven years old who I guessed to be his daughter. She was trembling in fear, and her wide and tear-filled eyes darted around the heat-filled space around her. For a few seconds of the time since I became conscious, her scared eyes met my deep, blue ones. In an attempt to ease her fear, I smiled and mouthed to her, "Everything will be okay. I promise." She nodded her head in response and returned to holding on to her father.

Continuing to see what was around me, I saw many others holding on to each other, men in dark clothes carrying heavy weaponry, and finally found the three people I came to this place with: my friends from Ashford Academy. Nina had her arms wrapped around herself, and both Shirley and Milly had one hand on Nina's shoulders and sat by her protectively.

The memories of what had happened earlier flew into my head quicker than the speed of a bullet. About thirty to forty people were taken hostage by the Japan Liberation Front at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Resort. Every person was taken to a storage room and about ten JLF soldiers stood with machine guns, keeping a close watch on the prisoners.

What seemed like a week but was actually only two and a half hours later, a soldier passing by grabbed Nina forcefully after hearing her say he was an Eleven. In order to defend my friend, I stood up and started a fight with him. At one point, the man slapped me across the face. I clearly remember hearing Shirley say, "Oh no, that was the wrong thing to do. He is in for it." He loudly questioned what she had said, and all she did was point at me. My face, still turned to the side from being hit started to heat up in anger. The JLF member's eyes widened when he saw my face as I turned back toward him.

The only thing my face showed was anger, and it was written all over it. Almost immediately after I turned my face, I attacked him boldly. Using the many skills that I had learned in my martial arts classes, I was able to land a few punches and kicks on the JLF soldier before being pulled away by two other men.

I was held steadily by them both. Smiling proudly at what I had done, I watched the man cough in order to regain his breath. Once he finished, the man looked back at me and smirked. "So, I see you got a little fight in you. Well, prepare for a little fight from me."

"Do your worst; I beg of you." My comment riled him up, and his first blow was to the side of my face. After that, his fist collided with my stomach. The two men holding me released their grip on my arms. I fell to the floor, and the air in my chest was caught in my throat when I tried to inhale. The man, who had been hitting me, grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Nighty night."

He then took my neck and pushed me back to the floor. My head crashed into the hard floor. I barely heard my friends call to me, but they were told to be quiet and not to help me. The little light there was in the room quickly faded away leaving me in the dark.

The flashback of what had happened ended, and I was brought back to the present. Sitting up slowly, I caught my friends' attention. Their faces brightened. I heard Shirley call my name, but a JLF member told her to shut up. My body picked itself up so that I was standing.

"Leave my friends alone."

"Ah, so you've finally woken up. The Britannian Army has arrived to end this kidnapping, but all of their attempts have been in vain. Looks like none of you will be getting out of here anytime soon."

I sighed. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but I guess I have no choice." The soldiers in the room looked at me curiously while also tightening their grip on their machine guns. "I, Annmarie zi Brittania, order you to stop and take me to who is in charge of your mission. I would like to have a word with him."

The stupid JLF member smirked. "As you wish, Your Highness." He motioned one of the other men over. He was handed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. The conversation ended quickly. The walkie-talkie was given back to the man who brought it over. A couple minutes passed, and then the doors to the storage room were opened.

"Where is she?" Three soldiers walked into the room. The Japan Liberation Front member pointed to me. He quickly whispered to them. The man in between the other two, nodded. "Right this way, Princess. We will escort you to where our leader is. Please follow me." I walked up to the soldiers. Glancing back at my friends, they nodded in assurance that they would be alright. The two extra soldiers grabbed onto my arms and walked me out the doors with the other man leading the way.

The room where the JLF leader was located was not too far away from the storage room. Once inside the new room, I quickly took in my surroundings. The room was designed as an office. One of the walls was made up of only windows that showed the outside. There was a couch and loveseat at the far end of the room. In front of me was an oak wood desk where the JLF leader was sitting.

"Welcome Princess. Please have a seat," he said, gesturing to the couch as he stood up.

"No thank you. I would rather stand by the window." I started toward the wall of the windows, and the JLF leader followed behind me. As I looked out the window to see what was happening, I saw a good portion of the Britannian Army at the edge of the lake. Cornelia's Knightmare stood at the front of all the other Knightmares.

"You realize that if our demands are not met, the hostages including you will be killed. In fact we are about to pressure the Britannian Army by pushing a hostage from the roof every half hour. Since there is one already up there, I guess you'll have to be our next victim. It sure would be a pity to lose yet another royal."

My lips curled upward into a smile. "Too bad, since I am not a royal, at least by blood. Besides, I'm sure you've heard of the new Knightmare we have in our possession. If all else fails, Cornelia will use it. I also happen to be very close to the pilot. He knows I'm here, and he will do whatever it takes to get me back safely." The leader stared at me in disbelief. "My throat hurts. Can I have some water?"

"Certainly," he said after a couple more seconds of staring and then motioned to one of the other soldiers who then left the room. I continued to look out the window. Cornelia was standing in the cockpit of her Knightmare, shouting. Across from her, there was a news coverage van with someone standing on top of it; and that someone looked very familiar. Zero stood across from my half-sister.

"Here you are Princess." I turned around and accepted the bottle of water. After taking a sip, I felt much better. I reached into my pocket, but I was immediately at gun point.

"I'm just getting my medicine out of my jacket. I need to take my antidepressant. If I don't, then I will get really dizzy, and it's not pleasant." Continuing to get the weekly medicine dispenser out of my pocket, I felt a dizzy spell coming on. I quickly opened the correct day and shoved the pill into my mouth before taking a drink of the water. After my dizzy spell passed, there was a loud commotion outside the door to the room. A few gun shots were heard and then silence.

The door opened to reveal Zero. "What?! How?!" The JLF leader was flabbergasted. He was confused about how he could have gotten past the guards outside the door, but on the ground laid the three JLF soldiers.

"May I come in, Kusakabe? You see, I have come just to see you."

"Oh? Have you now? Very well, what do you want?"

"Your intentions here will not get you and the Japan Liberation Front anywhere. All that will end up happening is the defeat of the JLF with not a single gain."

"No, that's not true. We will leave a legacy of what the JLF is capable of doing."

"It doesn't matter. You will just be targeted more intensely than before. Therefore I have no choice but to do one thing," Zero said. I turned away from him to look out the window to see that the Britannian army was hustling about. "Princess, I advise you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because there is no need for you to suffer their same fate." I closed my eyes hearing Zero continue behind me. "You Japan Liberation Front members have nowhere else to turn to, so I command you to die." A few gun shots went off. "Annmarie zi Brittania, you may open your eyes now."

I turned away from the window, and then I opened my eyes. Zero stood there, the only other person in the room besides me that was still alive. My hand went up to my mouth. "How did you…?"

"I happen to be very persuasive. Now what shall I do with you?" Zero reached into his suit to pull out a pistol that had previously been concealed by his dark cape. "Tell me why I should not kill you, a member of the Britannian royal family."

I dropped my hand and my gaze. "That is an easy question to answer. I am not Britannian, at least by blood." Zero lowered the aim of the gun in his hand. "The public does not know it, but I am Japanese by birth and Britannian by adoption."

"Adoption… what exactly could the Britannian Empire gain from adopting a Japanese girl?" The masked man in front of me paused before speaking again. "Political bargaining," said Zero. I nodded.

Suddenly, the ground of the hotel began to shake. "Damn it, why couldn't Cornelia wait?" Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, down the many flights of stairs, and towards a boat.

"No! I'm not getting on that boat. No!"

I tried to get away from the boat, but I was pushed onto it. "Ohgi, send us off!" I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Yes sir." The boats headed onto the lake. The building then exploded. I turned to see Zero with a remote in his hand.

"Annmarie!"

"Suzaku!" I looked around to locate the Lancelot. "Suzaku!" Then lights came on to illuminate the life boats with all of the hotel's hostages.

"Cornelia, I asked you to allow me to save the hostages and your dear sister." Zero walked up to me and grabbed my right arm. He picked me up and threw me to the front of the boat. I looked over the edge at the water. Quickly, I pushed myself back towards the middle of the boat as far as I could and screamed.

"Return the hostages."

"Cornelia!" I was short of breath. Tears were lining my cheeks.

"Zero! Release them!"

"You have caused them all to fall into my grasp. Now, I introduce to you the Black Knights. We will protect the weak and stand up to the strong. The Black Knights will be the judgment of the world." Zero sent the boats forward. Once we reached the other side of the lake, I climbed off the boat as quickly as I could. The boat then went back onto Kawaguchi Lake.

"Annmarie!" I looked up to see Cornelia running to me. I stood up and shakily walked over to my sister. My body felt like it was off balance. Cornelia wrapped her arms around me. "Thank goodness you are safe." I pushed away from her. "Annmarie?" I fell to my hands and knees and vomited onto the ground. "Darlton, a medic. Hurry." Cornelia moved my hair away to prevent it from getting bile in it.

"Annmarie!" Suzaku in the Lancelot approached us. "Princess Cornelia, may I?" She nodded knowing that I would want him near. Suzaku jumped down from the Lancelot. I threw up again. Suzaku rubbed my back. Darlton, Guilford, and a few medics came up to us. The medics began to check my body to see what was wrong. Milly, Shirley and Nina found us.

"Is Annmarie okay?"

"What happened in the hotel?"

"She… she protected me."

"She fought off one of the JLF members. He slammed her into the ground and knocked her out," Milly said.

"From what you just told us, she probably has a concussion. We should take her to a hospital and have her stay overnight for observation. We have to make sure she doesn't fall asleep for too long. If she does, she might go into a coma." An ambulance was called, and when it arrived, Suzaku and Cornelia climbed in to go with me. It was awkwardly quiet between them.

As soon as we got to the hospital, the EMTs got me inside and in a room. A doctor came by to see how bad of a concussion I got. Cornelia was told that things weren't too bad and that I would be okay. She followed the doctor out into the hall. "Suzaku," I mumbled.

"Yeah?" I patted next to me on my bed, and Suzaku understood my gesture. He climbed into the bed with me. "Are you sure Cornelia won't mind this?"

"Cornelia wants me to be happy. This makes me happy." My eyes started to droop closed.

"Annmarie, you have to stay awake."

"I'm sleepy."

"The doctor doesn't want you to slip into a coma."

"Then just wake me up every now and then." I closed my eyes and was asleep in no time.

* * *

I stood on the balcony outside my bedroom. It was a bit chilly for that time of year, so I had a blanket wrapped around me. I had gotten out of the hospital earlier that day. Suzaku had gone to school and promised to meet me back at the palace in the evening after school and training at A.S.E.E.C. I stared up at the moon. It was crescent in shape in its current state in its cycle. "It's a beautiful moon, but don't stay out here too long. If you caught a cold, it would be troublesome, especially since you just got out of the hospital." Turning around, I saw Cornelia and Guilford.

"Hi Cornelia. Hi Guilford." My sister smiled. Guilford bowed slightly. "Need something?"

"No, nothing in particular."

"I see. Then why did you come to see me."

"Checking up on you."

"Cornelia, I'm fine."

"How is your head?"

"Fine."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Of course it does."

"Then I would prefer you to be inside, taking it easy."

"I can't relax out here?"

"If you were to fall unconscious again, with where you are standing, you could fall off the balcony." I sighed but walked over to Cornelia. "Thank you." She hugged me before I went back into my room. "I presume Warrant Officer Kururugi is coming by to see you."

"Yep," I said while smiling. Cornelia placed a hand on my head. She stood quite a bit taller than me. She smiled back at me. "I really like him."

"I can tell."

"He really likes me too."

"I'd be worried if he didn't…" Cornelia trailed off. She looked at Guilford for a second. "You know, Father would prefer it if you were dating some Britannian noble instead."

"I don't care. I love Suzaku." There was silence. My cheeks heated up. Cornelia laughed. Guilford smiled. "I- I mean…" My blush darkened.

"Look, I don't mind that the two of you are dating. You are happier; I can tell. Knowing that you are makes me worry less. I just know what our father would want."

"I don't care what he thinks." Cornelia sighed.

"I know." The door to my room opened.

"Annmarie?" Suzaku walked into my room. "Princess Cornelia? Lord Guilford?"

"Don't worry Kururugi. We were just leaving. I'll leave you two alone so you can have time to yourselves." Cornelia left with Guilford in tow.

"Are you okay? You're blushing."

"I- I am not!" Suzaku chuckled a bit.

"Yes, you are." I crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks. "Everyone missed you at school today."

"I would have loved to have gone to school, but I did get a concussion yesterday. Cornelia wanted me to rest for the day."

"That's understandable."

"Did you bring me my homework?"

"Yep." Suzaku reached into his bag. He pulled out a few papers. "Here."

"Thank you." I got on my toes and kissed his cheek. Before I could go start on my homework, Suzaku lifted my chin up, and he pecked my lips. When he backed away, he saw me smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Annmarie."


	10. Chapter 10

I followed Cornelia through the halls of the palace. After the incident at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Resort, Cornelia had confined me to the palace. "Please Cornelia, I'm missing school, and the school festival is coming up. There are things that I have to help out with to get it organized. You have kept me here for five days now."

"You are not leaving until I say so. Besides, we have to finish the party preparations for your birthday. It is in a couple months, and you will officially be accepted in the royal family." She turned around to face me. "Unless you can give me a good reason for letting you return to school, you will not go back to school."

"What if I looked into getting my own knight?" Cornelia's face showed complete shock. "I mean, I know that I have defensive training and all but…," I trailed off.

"I never thought the day would come when you would suggest that." My elder half-sister smiled. "Very well, you can go back to school once you have a knight."

I smiled and thought for a moment before speaking again. "I already have an idea of who my knight could be."

"Oh? Really, who would that be?"

"Suzaku Kururugi," I stated flatly. I started to turn away, but then Cornelia spoke.

"Absolutely no-," however, I did not let her finish.

"He really cares about me and wants to protect me. I know that he will take important care in keeping me safe." I began to walk away from her. "I don't know if there is anyone that is more perfect for the job than him."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Come on Suzaku. Hold him down."

"Dammit Suzaku! Cut it out!"

"Milly, don't you think it would be better to have you help with getting Lelouch changed?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy dealing with Annie."

"Milly, stop it! Leave me alone!" The Student Council President slipped on the Playboy style cat outfit. "Milly, I'm not wearing this."

"Stop it! I'm not kidding."

"Sorry Lelouch, but it is Madam President's orders."

"Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all."

"Will you hold still, Annmarie," Shirley asked.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No, like Suzaku said: Madam President's orders."

"Milly, Shirley, stop." Shirley finished drawing cat whiskers on my cheeks. Rivalz placed cat ears on Lelouch's head. The door to the club room opened and revealed Kallen.

"Good meowning," Milly said.

"Good morning… I guess."

"Kallen, come save me from Milly and Shirley." When Kallen saw how I was dressed she held a hand up to her mouth to try to hold back her laughter. I stood behind the rack of cat related apparel in a white Playboy styled leotard with a cat tail extending from the back. I had white tights and a white garter on my left leg and white gloves that went past my elbows on my arms. White cat ears were on my head, and white heels on my feet. Milly, at some point, had gotten a light pink collar with a bell on it around my neck. "Kallen, it's not funny."

"Actually it is because I know that you would never wear something like that."

"Kallen," I whined.

"What is all this, anyway?" Milly giggled.

"Well, what do ya mean? Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur."

"Sounds like fun," Kallen said nonchalantly, but I knew she was being sarcastic.

"Well, classes are postponed. We might as well have some fun, right?"

"I set some stuff aside for you, Kallen," Shirley said. "Take your pick." Milly was trying to get me out from behind the clothes rack Shirley indicated, but my hands firmly grasped the top bar.

"What? For me?"

"She doesn't need a costume." I peeked over the rack at Lelouch. "You're already wearing a mask, right?" Kallen glared slightly.

"You really are a riot, you know that? You oughta be on television."

"What do you think, Miss TV Star?" Rivalz held out his hand as if he was pointing a microphone at Shirley who had just walked over to help finish getting Lelouch ready.

"I thought she meant Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"Quit joking about that. The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt. We have been hounded with questions, day and night. Even in the bath; we haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week."

"At least you weren't confined to a palace by your older sister."

"So that is where you were? Look, Madam President, not that I don't feel for you guys, but why can't we leave?"

"That's the price of friendship. If I go down, then we all do."

"That's a little dark." Milly got one of my hands to let go of the rack. "Right Suzaku?"

"I'm glad." I looked at Suzaku. He appeared to be holding back tears. "That we could all be together again, you know? Like this?" Rivalz jumped over Lelouch.

"Aw, come on. We're supposed to be unwinding here." Rivalz wrapped an arm around Suzaku's neck, and the two of them toppled to the ground.

"Suzaku! Are you okay?" I finally came out from behind the clothes rack, the bell at my neck jingling from my movement.

"Finally," Milly sighed exasperatedly.

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku though."

"Yeah, though once in a while, you just want him to get a clue, you know?" Rivalz squished Suzaku's cheeks.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Rivalz stop that!" I pushed him away from Suzaku.

"Hot damn…" Rivalz looked my body up and down. "Why don't you wear clothes like that more often?"

"Because, I'm already hounded by people for being a princess. I don't need to give them another reason to stare." Suzaku sat up, and I hid behind him. "I don't like feeling so revealed in front of others."

"You look sexy like that though."

"I don't care." Suzaku turned his head to try and see me.

"Annmarie," he whispered. I leaned my head over his shoulder a bit. "You are sexy in that." I hit Suzaku's arm. He laughed. "Well, you are."

"I expected to hear something like that from Milly or Rivalz, but I didn't think I would hear you say it."

"Do you not like me saying it?" The blush, I'm sure I already had, grew darker. I hid my face in Suzaku's shoulder. He laughed again. In the time that Suzaku and I had been talking, Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz had gotten Lelouch changed completely.

"Let's get this party started," Milly shouted. "Hit it, Nina." Nina pushed a button on the stereo next to her computer and music started to play. I walked over to the corner of the room where the cat jungle gym we had spent the week before last building was located. Suzaku followed me over.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Suzaku and shook my head.

"Milly just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"I take offense to that," Milly piped up from across the room. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she did the same. Everyone around us laughed. Arthur tapped me with a paw. He looked up at me. I picked him up and scratched behind his ears, and he purred. I leaned my head on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku leaned his head on mine. I smiled but then heard him grimace.

"Arthur…" I shooed the cat away. "Why does he bite only me?"

"He bit you once before and acquired a taste for your flesh." Suzaku got up from my shoulder and looked at me. I did the same to look at him. Arthur jumped out of my arms.

"That's disturbing."

"But you love me anyway." He rolled his eyes. I smiled. Suzaku placed both of his forearms on the wall behind me respectively on each side. He leaned forward and kissed me. I placed my hands on his cheeks. Suzaku licked my lips, asking for entrance. However, I didn't let him and broke the kiss.

"Annmarie…" I shook my head.

"Not now, Suza-" He took the chance I hadn't meant to give him. He stuck his tongue in my mouth as he recaptured my lips.

"Looks like we have a pair of kitties that are in heat."

"Milly, shut up!" I glared at the blonde.

"Then, don't have public displays of affection."

"If it bothers you, then don't look." I grabbed Suzaku's hand, and we went into the hall.

"Why'd we come out here?"

"Do you wanna keep kissing or not?" Suzaku smiled and nodded just before he kissed me again.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Annmarie."

"It's no problem. I knew the way, and I was gonna be coming over today anyway."

"But won't Suzaku be mad?"

"No, he's busy today with work."

"Oh, I see," Milly said. She knocked on the door in front of us. The door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail with maid's clothes on.

"Princess… Annmarie," she said when she saw that there was someone else with me. I had told her before to not use my Japanese name since the woman was Japanese. She was Kallen's birth mother. "And who is this?"

"My name is Milly Ashford. I'm the Student Council President at Ashford Academy. Is Kallen here?"

"Yes, one moment." Kallen's mom turned around. "Mistress Kallen. Mistress Kallen," she called.

"Madam President," Kallen said as she came down the stairs. "Annmarie?"

"I just dropped by to give you something."

"Huh?"

"Where shall I show them to? The parlor?"

"We'll be in my room," Kallen said harshly.

"As you wish."

"Oh, I heard you had a friend down here." I brought my gaze to further up the staircase and narrowed my eyes at who I saw. "I was sure it would be a boy, out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto. You are lucky your father is back in the homeland. No fighting one's blood, is there?"

"You're the one enjoying dad not being around here, aren't you," Kallen shouted back at her stepmother. Everyone turned towards Kallen's real mother when we heard something crash to the floor. A now broken vase was scattered on the tiles with water and flowers spread throughout the mess.

"Oh dear, what have I done?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Forgive me, milady. Forgive me."

"Can't you do anything right? Besides selling your body, that is."

"Leave her alone!" Kallen's step mother looked to me. "You have no right to speak to her that way."

"Nor do you have the right to speak to me that way."

"I have a higher status than you ever will."

"Only through adoption, Princess Eleven."

"Stop calling her that."

"Tch, you all aren't even worth my time."

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"Milly, Annmarie, come on." We followed Kallen up to her room. When we got inside, Kallen said, "Annmarie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as my throat tightened.

"No, you're not." Tears fell from my eyes. "I know you hate being called that." Kallen gestured to the table to the right side of the room. Before Kallen sat down, she went to the far corner of the room and grabbed a stuffed rabbit. She handed it to me. I grabbed it and wrapped my arms around it tightly. I sat down next to Milly.

"You have a stuffed animal, Kallen?"

"No, it's hers. She just keeps it over here because she comes over a lot."

"I see… Quite the complicated home life you have, isn't it?"

"So what was it you wanted to give me," Kallen asked.

"My grandfather asked me to pass this on."

"You mean the principal?"

"Yeah," Milly answered, placing a blue envelope on the table. "Your transcript since middle school; I figured I better give them to you off of school grounds."

"So my secret's out then, isn't it? That I'm actually an Eleven and Britannian half-breed… That was my step mother down there, the one that called Annmarie…" Kallen saw me biting the tip of my thumb. "Annmarie stop before you hurt yourself."

"Oh, sorry," I said after I moved my hand away. "I didn't notice I was doing that."

"Then your real mom…"

"My real mother was that klutz of a maid that knocked over the vase."

"And your father, is he the head of the Stadtfeld family?"

"My mother is such a fool. In the end, she wound up a servant. She doesn't have any real skills, and no matter who is ridiculing her, she could just laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house, you know? She's just clinging to some old lover who's jilted her."

"You really hate your mother don't you?"

"I don't. I just find her depressing."

"Well, this is getting a little heavy. Imagine the wife and the daughter and the other woman all living together."

"It could be worse. Three squares meals and a roof, right? I mean, it's not unbearable, most of the time anyway."

"That's good. Still, some things in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up, they eventually break you. Oh, don't worry. I won't lie. I'm always hungry for secrets, but I would never talk about this."

* * *

"I still can't believe you teared up, Suzaku. So embarrassing."

"It's called honesty. Agh!" Suzaku was bitten by Arthur. I lightly hit the top of the cat's head until he let go of Suzaku's hand.

"Besides, guys who are more sensitive than ones that are rude like you are, Lelouch, are better."

"Whatever you say, Annmarie. You're lucky the Black Knights were there to save you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now. That's all I can say."

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could've just joined the police force, you know? Why don't they, I wonder…"

"They probably don't think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree."

"The police may not be that affective right now, but they could evoke change from within."

"Yeah, but in the process, they get all tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy."

"If they had done everything in their power to change things, that might hold water. As long as they don't, it's just self-righteous posturing."

"Self-righteous posturing?"

"And what constitutes evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfied gratification."

"You still can't deny they got Annmarie back to you." Suzaku gasped slightly. The door slid open, and Shirley walked in.

"Oh, it's just you three in here."

"Anyway, I guess I gotta go back to the base pretty soon. See you around, Shirley. Come on, Annmarie. I should get you home as well." Suzaku winked at Shirley.

"Later," Shirley said. As Suzaku and I walked down the hall, I said:

"Are you trying to give Shirley a chance to ask Lelouch out?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Was that bad?"

"Do you really think Lelouch is the kind of person to date someone?"

"He isn't?"

"Not really. He has Nunnally to worry about."

"But Sayoko could watch her if he went out for a couple hours on a date. Besides, I bet Nunnally would be happy if he were to date someone, especially if it was Shirley." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, this is today's first request. It was written by our own school songstress."

"Lelouch," I warned. I didn't mind when other students called me the school songstress. However, I didn't particularly like it when my friends did. I wanted them to treat me like a friend, not an idol.

"Alright, alright, this is 'Memories' ("Memories" by Within Temptation). It's a good song. I like it a lot." Lelouch gave Suzaku a signal to start my song. Suzaku pushed a button, and my song began. I turned off both Lelouch's and my mike.

"You're used to this, aren't you? I'm scared that I'm going to mess up."

"We've been doing this for over a year. Milly set it up so Annmarie's music could be heard. Of course, the students can request other songs, but at least half of them request her music. Once you've done this a couple times…" Lelouch yawned. "You'll get used to it, too. You could get as good as Annmarie. She can manage this by herself." He yawned again.

"You didn't sleep well last night?"

"He's just bored."

"There's no point to only do this during lunch. Milly got all this equipment… It's too much trouble."

"It's used all the time Lelouch. It's a recording booth too. I've used it plenty of times."

"But having the radio broadcasts are what I'm talking about."

"This is popular, isn't it? I think I heard our classmates talk about it."

"It's only popular when Annmarie or Madame President are the ones in the booth. Although Milly just talks the whole time, even when lunch is over sometimes."

"Lelouch," I said when the song was ending.

"I know." I raised the volume of the mikes. "Okay, that was Annmarie's song 'Memories'. Now, I would like to move on to a postcard received in our box. We've been asking for suggestions for the main event of the school festival to be held in two months. Let me introduce our first postcard. It's from a student who calls herself 'Pizza Lover'.

"Hello, this is my first time writing. I know this is sudden, but I love pizza. I love it so much I don't know what to do. I like all kinds of toppings, and I don't mind if I eat pizza three times a day. Actually, I do eat pizza three times… a day?"

"Lelouch, are you okay?" He cleared his throat.

"And here is my suggestion. How about trying to create the biggest pizza at the school festival? I bring this up because the guy I live with is nagging me about my pizza eating habits. He says that my diet is unbalanced, or that it's my fault that others think he loves pizza, too. He also thinks I should show more restraint since I'm staying at his place for free. Sheesh, I can't believe he would say this, because if I wasn't around… he wouldn't, um, even know how to treat a lady…"

"Lelouch," Suzaku whispered.

"So please try to create the world's largest pizza to show this idiot how great it is. Thank you." Lelouch went silent. When I realized that he wasn't going to continue speaking, I grabbed the playlist for today.

"Okay then, let's go to the second song of the day. It's by the music group, Pupil. The song is called 'Alone'." I lowered the volume of the microphones

"Lelouch? What happened?"

"Annmarie, Suzaku…" Lelouch stood up. "I have a stomachache for the rest of the day."

"Huh?"

"I have a stomachache, so I'm leaving school early. Can you tell the teachers?"

"Tell the teachers… Hey, wait, Lelouch…" Lelouch was already gone. "Annmarie, how are we going to manage the booth by ourselves?"

"Remember what Lelouch said earlier? I can manage the booth by myself. We'll be fine."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Um, Miss Cecile, we're here on guard duty, right?"

"Uh-huh.

"So, I mean… should we be out by the pool like this?" Suzaku was sitting on the pool chair I was lying on. I had a white, hooded, sleeveless shirt on over my swimsuit. On the hood were bunny ears that stood up slightly.

"It's okay. No one even knows Princess Cornelia is the guest speaker today. So, you can relax. They definitely won't need the Lancelot. Besides, Lloyd would be here if there was a problem."

"It's a shame he didn't come with us, don't you think?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"You look great in that swimsuit."

"You shouldn't tease me like that Suzaku. It's not nice."

"I wasn't teasing. By the way, when do I get to see the swimsuit you're wearing Annmarie?"

"Later," I said while blushing.

"Huh? Suzaku? Is that you?" I sat up and turned around.

"Wha- you guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there," Milly giggled.

"That's a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"You are here too?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you." Suzaku looked at me.

"Tell me what?"

"That I invited all of them."

"All of them? Oh, Nunnally, Lelouch."

"Hey," Lelouch said coolly.

"I didn't expect you two to show up."

"We had to; Annmarie invited us." Nunnally smiled when she finished speaking.

"She would have forced us if we said no."

"Hey, that is absolutely… true, but that's beside the point." The Student Council members laughed.

"Nunnally wanted to come and swim anyway."

"Swim? Isn't that…"

"I can't kick my legs, but I can still paddle around in the water you know. Um, so Suzaku… you wanna come swimming with me?"

"Um, Annmarie already claimed me for the afternoon."

"I can let you swim with her. It would be mean if I didn't."

"Then can I swim with him?"

"No, Milly! I know exactly what you would do with him."

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything."

"That's because your idea of fun is teasing everyone around you."

"You got that right." My phone rang. I dug it out of the bag Cecile brought.

"Hi Cornelia… Oh, you want me on stage too? But, why… No you can't borrow my shirt to cover up! You should have brought your own... Deal with it… That is not the reason why I won't let you have it." My face was bright red. Milly, Shirley, and Kallen laughed. "Would you guys shut up?! Cornelia, you are either going to have to find a different one or deal with the one you have!" I closed my phone. "Ughhh!"

"What?"

"Nothing, besides, you'll find out soon." My friends all put down their things. Kallen came up to me.

"Why did you invite me? You know that I have been sick a lot lately."

"You don't have to go swim, you know?" Kallen smiled slightly and nodded. "Besides, I had to invite you. You are my best friend. Well, I better go meet up with Cornelia." I slipped my black, wedge sandals back on. "I'll be back later."

I went to the changing room for Cornelia and Euphemia. I'm so glad that I got dressed before I even came here; otherwise I'd be in there right now. "Princess Annmarie," Guilford greeted.

"Where's Darlton? I thought he was here too."

"He had something to attend to."

"Oh…"

"Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia are almost done." After a couple minutes, my half-sisters came out. Cornelia did have reason to want my shirt. The swimsuit she wore was quite… scandalous.

"Don't say a word."

"I wasn't going to. The only thing I was gonna say is that my swimsuit shows more skin, and I doubt the public would believe you would wear something with bunny ears on it."

"You're right," she sighed. I stood behind Cornelia and Euphemia on stage. For most of Cornelia's speech, I had to focus my attention somewhere else because Euphemia was glaring at me whenever I looked at her. Cornelia's speech was short and simple; short because she wanted to change out of that swimsuit and simple because she didn't really care about the fact that this resort was finished.

"So… why did the princess want you up there," Shirley asked when I went back to our spot that we had claimed.

"So she didn't feel as embarrassed."

"Who cares about that?! Let's go swim." All of my friends cheered. Suzaku came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Time for you to show me your swimsuit." My cheeks were pink.

"I know! Geez!" I took off the bunny hood shirt. I had a white bikini on. The only thing that was added as decoration was two black eighth notes on the left side of the bikini top. "There… happy?"

"Very," Suzaku answered while smiling. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I'm not a good swimmer." I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"Annmarie! Come on Annmarie! Open your eyes! Wake up!" Something was pushing down on my chest every other second.

"Is she gonna be okay Suzaku?" I felt someone blow air into me.

"Don't worry Nunnally." My eyes flew open. My lungs tried to get fresh air into them, but there was too much water in them. I coughed the water up, expunging it from my body. "Annmarie!" Suzaku wrapped his arms around me. I continued to cough even though the water was all gone. When I was more aware of my surroundings and what had happened, I grabbed onto Suzaku as if my life depended on it; which most of the time, it did for me.

"Suzaku!" Tears began to flow down my face, mixing in with the chlorinated water.

"Is Annmarie okay, Kururugi?" That voice. My grip on Suzaku tightened. "Annmarie," Euphemia said as she placed a hand on my back. I swatted her hand away from me.

"Go away! This is your fault, and you know it."

"But, I was just playing around."

"You know that I can't swim! You pushed me in on purpose!" Kallen stepped in.

"Um, Princess Euphemia, maybe you should leave her alone right now. It looks like you are only making things worse."

"I want to see if my _sister_ is okay." I didn't like the way the word "sister" rolled off her tongue.

"Just leave me alone," I sobbed.

"I'm gonna take her back to our chairs to get her to calm down."

"Wait," Kallen said. She walked over and hugged me. "You'll be okay." I nodded. "Take care of her for me Suzaku. I am trusting that you will."

"Of course." He picked me up and carried me back to our place in the resort. Cecile must have gone swimming because she wasn't there. "Annmarie, are you okay?" My eyes were wide open, and I was shivering. "Annmarie?" I blinked and then looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know."

"That's fine." Suzaku sat down on the chair we had been on before. He wrapped a towel around my shoulders, and he laid me down.

"Don't leave me by myself."

"I won't leave you; not now, not ever." I smiled. Suzaku lay down next to me. He rubbed my back to comfort me. "I love you." I smiled again. "And you love me?"

"You know that I do."

"I know. I like hearing you say it though." I laughed quietly.

"I love you." Suzaku kissed my forehead. "I love you so much." A few tears came to my eyes. "I love you so, so much." Suzaku wiped away my tears. He smiled.

"I know."

* * *

"So, this is the cross dressing festival," Kallen said.

"Yes, it was such a hit last year, we're doing it again," Milly answered.

"It's really fun to dress up like a boy," Nunnally exclaimed.

"I guess that's okay for girls, but I mean… guys wearing skirts."

"They complain a bit, but you can tell they really like it," Sayoko added.

"Last year, we actually had three people come out after this," said Nina.

"Well," Shirley began, "One of them was our Home Ec. teacher, so that doesn't really count, does it?"

"Hey Lelouch, aren't you finished getting dressed yet?"

"No problem. We're opening the door now," Suzaku called to Milly.

"No! Wait! Don't open it," Lelouch shouted.

"Why not? You're dressed aren't you?"

"I have to prepare myself to be seen in… lace."

"You don't need to be shy Lelouch. I think you look lovely." Rivalz started laughing at Suzaku's comment.

"Idiot! Watch your compliments."

"Suzaku, aren't you embarrassed at all."

"Huh, well… yeah, maybe."

"Stop that! It's indecent."

"Indecent? I'm a guy, remember?"

"Either way, just don't lift that up."

"Hello, you guys need help in there?"

"Madame President, what are you saying?"

"Lighten up, Shirley. Girls' clothes can be a pain to put on, then again, so can boys' clothes. Annmarie, you done?"

"Almost; just give me another minute."

"I'm coming in girls."

"Wait!"

"He's… gorgeous."

"I just lost my self-confidence as a girl."

"See, I told you. They all think you're lovely."

"Shut up! How can you just gush like that?"

"Come on, Lelouch. Lighten up. I think ruffles really do something for you."

"Can it!"

"What a waste; he's such a beauty."

"Aw, too bad. I'm the only one who can't see how pretty my brother looks." Everyone sighed. "What's wrong everybody?"

"I'm sorry Nunna."

"Annmarie, you done?"

"Just… about… done." I walked through a different door dressed like a young boy in the Victorian era with a very high status. I had gray shorts that went to my knees, a white button up shirt with a blue-gray tie and vest over it. I had a suit coat that was the same color as my shorts, and it reached a few inches above my knees. A top hat that was a darker gray adorned my head. My right hand held a cane. There was a silver chain for a pocket watch that was pinned near the middle of my suit coat and lead to the left pocket.

"Aw, Annmarie, you look so cute. You look like a little boy."

"That was what I was aiming for."

"Well, mission accomplished. Oh, darn me. I missed the entire point. The point of the cross dressing festival isn't just about how you look on the outside. You have to cross over on the inside too." Milly cleared her throat. "So Lelouch isn't that right," she said in a lower voice.

"Oh… Oh, you're quite right Madame President."

"Lelouch, it's like you're my big sister since we're dressed in clothes from the same era."

"Um, Annmarie," Kallen said getting my attention. "Don't you have to lower your voice, too?"

"Not if I am supposed to be a little boy. Their voice hasn't changed yet."

"I wish I had thought of that."

"Kallen, you wanna join me on the ball field?"

"Oh, yeah sure. We could play some catch and get sweaty, Shirley."

"You're good at this Kallen," Suzaku spoke in a sweet voice.

"And you're right at home in a sailor suit."

"Thanks, I wore one for talent night in the army." I started laughing.

"Wow, that's great!" Nunnally was amused by how everyone was acting. "Um, I mean… radical dudes." I laughed again.

"Would you like me to serve your tea now?" Lelouch and I looked at Sayoko. "Miss Luluko and young Sir Anne." I don't know why she gave Lelouch a different name but not me.

"Luluko?"

"In Japan, it's quite common for a girl to have 'ko' at the end of her name."

"Oh," Rivalz sighed.

"Now that you mention it, you have it too," Nina finally spoke up. "Sayoko."

"Exactly."

"Hey there Luluko, I can't hide it any longer. I love you." Milly was being her usual theatrical self. "Let me look in your eyes."

"Hey, hold on. I love Luluko too."

"Let me in on this," Rivalz interjected. "Madame President, I've always had the hots for you."

"Would you all just stop this?"

"What's the matter big sister Luluko?"

"You're quite popular Luluko."

"Kallen, are you after Luluko too?"

"Get real. Who would want a dog like her?"

"Don't be mean to my big sister!"

"How cruel, to call her a dog like that."

"Why are you all so good at this?" I looked at Nina.

"It's because we're around Milly all the time."

"Luluko, do you love me, Shirley, or Kallen?"

"She loves me the most because I'm her little brother, and I love her the most. She's the best sister in the world. Isn't that right, Nunnally?"

"Totally."

"How scandalous?! Do I smell incest in the air?"

"But, Anne, I thought you liked me the most," Suzaku said.

"No, big sister Luluko." I grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"Would you all chill out?!" Lelouch pulled his arm away from me. Tears formed in my eyes. I wasn't acting like a little brother anymore. I was really crying.

"Hey, no breaking character," Milly told Lelouch. Suzaku walked up to me.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Are you okay, Annmarie?" I shook my head. I grabbed onto Suzaku, crying softly. "Lelouch…"

"What?" I know that when Lelouch looked at me and saw me crying, he instantly knew that when he took his arm away it hurt my feelings. "Annmarie, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't upset you on purpose." I nodded. Suzaku picked me up and walked us over to the couch. He just rubbed my back to calm me down, but I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

"Sh-Shirley," I gasped. "Not there!"

"Wow, how to put it?"

"Kinky." I looked at Milly and Nina over Shirley's head. My cheeks were dark red. Kallen was in the corner, holding back her laughs.

"Sorry, Annmarie. Was it too tight?"

"Um, no, I was just caught off guard."

"I had high hopes for you, Annmarie. You are so pretty, and the fact that you're a princess… that's an added bonus."

"Shirley, you sure don't look it, but at least you're good at sewing."

"What do you mean, 'at least'?"

"I'm looking forward to this handmade dress party."

"Nunnally…"

"I know, right?"

"Eeaagghh! Shirley, stop!"

"Stop squirming. This is the perfect way to keep our party from turning into a boring contest of brand names and price tags."

"I wish you would have had Kallen wear it like your original plan."

"It was too tight on me. Since you and I are close in size, you were the perfect choice."

"It was such a wonderful idea!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Oh, Annmarie, is Suzaku going to be your escort to the party?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"Huh?!"

"What do you mean he hasn't asked you?!"

"But… Suzaku is your boyfriend."

"I know that… I just… Shirley!" My orange-haired friend slipped the dress onto me all the way. The white fabric was soft. It was short in front and reached my knees. The back was longer and reached my ankles. And, it was… "Why is this strapless?!"

"That's the way I designed it."

"But, why?!"

"Aw, Annie, you look so pretty."

"It fits you like a glove."

"You look nice."

"Nina, can't you give a better compliment?"

"Uh-um!"

"It's okay Nina. Shirley, don't you have anything else I can try?"

"No, in fact the one I made for you is probably too small. We're lucky I made a few extras. Kallen, why don't you choose one from the drawings on the wall? They're all finished." Kallen walked over to the wall to look at the pictures. Shirley put some white wedges that had sandal straps in front of me. "Thank goodness you and Kallen have the same shoe size."

"Please stop."

"Do we have to force them onto your feet?"

"Ugh!" Milly and Shirley had me sit down in a chair. They put the wedges on my feet.

"Let's put her hair up."

"Stop treating me like a doll!" Milly and Shirley stopped.

"Sorry, Annmarie."

"I don't mind you guys wanting to dress me; just stop forcing me." Milly hugged me.

"Okay. We're sorry." I smiled a little. Milly moved behind me to fix my hair up. Shirley walked over to Kallen. Milly was quick; the top half of my hair was put into a bun. She left the rest of my hair down. "What do you all think?"

"Annmarie, you're very pretty."

"We're coming in!" It was Lelouch, and I'm sure Rivalz and Suzaku were with him.

"No! Wait!"

"Ta-da! Isn't she lovely?"

"Woah-ho! Take a look at this!" Rivalz was blushing; Suzaku was blushing, and surprisingly, so was Lelouch. Suzaku's blush seemed to be the darkest of the three. He smiled excitedly.

"No! Don't look at this! It's embarrassing!"

"Annmarie, it looks great on you. You shouldn't be embarrassed," Lelouch said. He would only ever say something like that to Nunnally or me.

"Then, why are you blushing?"

"Big Brother, don't tell me you have vulgar thoughts in your head."

"Of course I don't. I was surprised to see Annmarie look so good. You are such a tomboy. We rarely see you wearing dresses or skirts. The only skirt we see you in regularly is part of the girls' uniform. 'Fine feathers make fine birds,' or so they say."

"That's going a little far for a joke, Big Brother." Suzaku set the boxes he held on the table nearby. Then, he walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Su-Suzaku!"

"You look stunning. You're beautiful."

"Say, Suzaku, who are you escorting?"

"Annmarie." Milly, Shirley, and Nunnally giggled a little. "What?"

"She was worried because you hadn't asked her."

"Huh? I thought it was obvious I would be escorting you. Nngh!" I looked down. "Arthur…" Nina came over and picked the cat up. "Thanks, Nina."

"Oh, it's fine."

"So, Suzaku…" We all turned to Milly. "Are you gonna ask her?"

"But-"

"It would make me feel better, knowing that you actually intend to escort me." My bangs covered my eyes as I gazed at the ground. Suzaku touched my face with both hands. Then, he pinched both cheeks. "Ow!"

"You're acting really weird."

"Just ask me already so I can change back into my clothes."

"Ah, so that's it. You're embarrassed and self-conscious."

"Yes, so do it quickly."

"Annie, your phrasing is so impure."

"No, you're just a pervert!" Suzaku laughed.

"May I escort you to the handmade dress party?" I hid my face into Suzaku's shoulder and nodded. My hands grabbed onto his uniform. His arms wrapped around me. My shoulders shook. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm laughing." I looked up at him. "I'm really happy. I am happy you asked me."

"You really should have known that I was going with you."

"But I wanted you to ask me."

"You are so old fashioned sometimes."

"So are you."

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Milly had shouted to all the students gathered in the Student Council Clubhouse ballroom. "I'm glad so many of you showed up. That makes the party even more fun. Now, unlike what I had originally planned, we are going to have a contest to see which girl has the prettiest dress. Any girl can participate, but there is one girl that absolutely must."

"Oh no."

"What," Suzaku asked me.

"Annmarie zi Britannia!" The student body cheered. "You have to be in the contest."

"You'll win."

"What? No I won't. This dress is so simple." I was in the same white dress I had tried on a few days prior. However, Shirley had made a few slight alterations to make me feel more comfortable. With transparent white fabric, she made a sleeveless top to it that went all the way to my neck and covered my back as well. Since she did this, Shirley also decided to add a little flair. There were rhinestones spread throughout the new top and the skirt. She gave me new white wedges that had elastic straps instead of leather; they were some of the comfiest pair of formal shoes I had ever worn.

"It is even prettier than before. You even told Shirley you loved it." I grumbled to myself:

"I do love it. It's better than the dresses I am forced to wear."

"Just go. If you go up there and win, I'll let you come pilot the Lancelot for a bit." I immediately started to walk up to stairs. "I cannot believe that is what got you to go up there."

"You have to keep your promise."

"I will."

"I am kind of regretting making that promise." I sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot. "What are you going to tell people when the Lancelot is out?"

"Lloyd said you were taking it out for a test run."

"Me?"

"Yep." I took the key from Suzaku. "Anyway, I'll only be out there for about ten to fifteen minutes."

"I can't believe they believed Lloyd."

"They believed him because he told them I asked to see how the Lancelot is running." Suzaku placed a hand over his face. "Move. I have to be quick. If I stay out there too long, they'll get suspicious."

"Okay," Suzaku sighed. I closed the cockpit and started up the Lancelot. Revving up the speed, I zoomed out onto the practice area. Piloting was so exhilarating to me, and the biggest smile spread across my face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's see. When you separate the liquid and solid sakuradite using the reaction of a set pressure, a super high-speed convulsion wave is created. By linking this to the slow wave of the Yggdrasil system, the energy conversion rate elevates. After that, you use the feedback from the man-machine interface and the parasite cables of each joint… ummm." Suzaku stopped running his hand through my hair. My head was lying on his lap.

"Are you not understanding it?"

"This mechanism is really complicated," Suzaku said, referring to the Lancelot. "It's a lot to remember." I sat up.

"And you don't have to know any of it. You're the pilot. You're not a developer or an operator."

"I know, but… I didn't receive the proper pilot curriculum."

"But you have experience doing the simulation program, right? Before you joined A.S.E.E.C.?"

"Yes, but that was just the military collecting experimental data using the Honorary Britannian troops, so there wasn't much theoretical training."

"Oh?" Suzaku and I both turned around to see Cecile. "Annmarie, I didn't realize you were here."

"I came here right after school."

"I see. Suzaku, are you worried that you're riding just with your senses?"

"A little, although I feel like that is what I'm going to be doing in the end."

"Well, how has school been going? Are you able to keep up with classes?"

"Actually, that's been harder for me. I don't have the foundation to learn."

"Ashford is the best school in Japan, and in your case, you are a transfer student. You joined the Britannian forces when," I said.

"When I was fourteen." I blinked a couple times.

"You're almost half a year older than me, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That means you joined when I came back to Japan."

"Really? Wouldn't it have been announced that you had come? Being a princess and all?"

"Not to the public; only the high ranking members of the government. I'm not exactly an actual member of the Royal Family, remember?" Suzaku nodded in understanding. "Although, I did go watch the Knightmare pilots quite a lot, so I would have seen a lot of soldiers in training every now and then."

"Wait, when you would watch the pilots, would you come after school?"

"Yeah, usually."

"I remember seeing you."

"You do?" I smiled. Suzaku smiled as well.

"Yeah, you were in the school jumper. You were following one of the Knights, talking to her about her Knightmare."

"That probably was Villetta. She had just been stationed in Japan, and I may or may not have bugged her about her Knightmare." Suzaku and Cecile laughed. "Hey, I can't help it. I like piloting." Suddenly, the room we were in turned red. Sirens began screeching. "Huh?" Cecile grabbed her head as if she had a headache. A voice came on through the speakers. Of course as soon as the person started talking, I knew who it was.

"Uh, emergency, emergency, hello all. Thanks for working, are you enjoying your break," Lloyd asked. "Well, too bad! Your break is over. Prepare to sortie. Don't forget to pack your hiking gear."

"Sortie…?"

"It's French. It means 'to exit'." Suzaku still looked confused. "Can I go with you?"

"Not this time."

"But-"

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Fine."

* * *

Suzaku was headed off into battle. He was headed off into battle, and I followed him to Narita: where the Japan Liberation Front's hideout was supposedly located. Suzaku had wanted me to stay at the palace, but instead I sneaked onto a vehicle headed to Narita. I had been dressed in a tight black t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, and navy skinny jeans. My feet were covered by black boots that went over my knees. I was planning on confiscating one of the Sutherlands and going out into the battle as well.

However, that didn't happen. Cecile found me hiding by some of the rear line Sutherlands. "Annmarie! What are you doing here?" I smiled guiltily at her. She grabbed me and brought me out into the open. "You are supposed to be back at the palace."

"I, uh I…," I stuttered. "I wanted to make sure Suzaku was okay. The only way for me to do that was to be a stowaway. Besides, Euphemia is here, and she's not supposed to be."

"Princess Euphemia is learning tactical moves in battle from watching Cornelia. That way, when she is able to become Viceroy full time, she knows what to do if she is attacked."

"She already knows what to do; believe me. I know. She's sneaky and clever with her thinking. I guarantee the only reason she is here is to make sure the JLF gets what they deserve, at least in her mind."

"I don't know what kind of person you see her as, but she is a sweet girl who wants to help both the Japanese and Britannians."

"You didn't grow up with her. You didn't live with her. You didn't have to put up with her taking the credit for everything you did. You don't know who she truly is." Cecile stared at me wide-eyed. "She got the idea of helping both Britannians and the Japanese from me. I had the idea years ago; when I first got here."

"I'm taking you to the A.S.E.E.C. transport." Still angry, I followed Cecile. When we were further away from the Sutherlands I'd been hiding behind, I looked all around me. Knightmares and weapons and soldiers surrounded me. "You do realize that I have to report that you are here to Cornelia." I nodded and sighed. "She won't let you get anywhere close to the battlefield, and frankly, I agree with her."

"Says the person who was amazed at my operational performance with the Lancelot." Cecile turned around to look at me in disappointment.

"Your sister wants you protected, especially since she has knowledge of your medical background."

"How the Hell do you know about that?!"

"I don't have specifics." I glared at Cecile.

"Did you think of the reason why I would go out there?" Cecile shook her head. "It is because I want to keep my sister and my boyfriend safe. I am sick and tired of people training me to become strong, but then they treat me as if I am so fragile that the lightest touch could break me."

"You should tell Lloyd what you just said. He'd be ecstatic." Cecile smiled slightly. "I told him not to, but did he listen? Of course not." Cecile continued to ramble on to herself. When we reached the A.S.E.E.C. transport, Suzaku and Lloyd spotted me. Lloyd smiled stealthily, but Suzaku, well, let's just say that he didn't approve of me being there.

"Annmarie! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm not going into this battle unless I am called upon. I was probably going to be doing nothing the whole time. Annmarie, I would have been fine. You didn't have to come here. It is dangerous."

"You are acting like I am weak too." Before I could yell at Suzaku, Cecile spoke up.

"Annmarie, tell Lloyd what you told me earlier." I sighed.

"I said that I was sick of people training me to be strong, but then they treat me as if I am so fragile that the lightest touch could break me." Lloyd smiled again.

"I am glad to hear that. Come with me." I turned to Suzaku. His arms were crossed over his chest. I lifted my hand to touch one of his but thought better of it. When I started to turn to follow Lloyd, Suzaku grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. He lightly placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist, just below my hand.

"Stay with Lloyd and Cecile. Please?" I pouted but nodded.

"Annmarie, are you coming?"

"Yeah," I shouted. My arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck, and I whispered in his ear, "Be safe. Please?" I knew he smirked by the way he exhaled. He wrapped his arms around me to complete the other half of the hug.

"Of course," he whispered back. Our bodies separated, and I ran after Lloyd. When I caught up with the scientist, he was sitting on a table. He tossed me a small object. Being the athletic person I was, I caught it easily. Opening my hands, I saw that I was holding a Knightmare key.

"What… What's this?"

"That's the key to your own Knightmare. It's not finished yet, but it is yours to use."

"Why?" Lloyd gave me that mischievous smile of his that I was so used to. He didn't look right without that smile on his face. "Why did you create a Knightmare for me?"

"Your skills as a pilot could not continue to go unnoticed and not be used. I know how much you liked piloting the Lancelot those few times. Therefore, I went to the task of making you your own Knightmare. You deserve one."

"But, when would I use it? I seriously doubt Cornelia or my father would let me pilot a Knightmare again."

"I never said anything about you using it in combat. What if we explained that it was for…'recreational' purposes?"

"So, lie?" Lloyd nodded. "About me using it?" He nodded again. "In a battle?"

"If that is what you would use it for, I wouldn't stop you." Lloyd grabbed a tablet-like device. He pushed a few buttons that appeared on the screen. When a picture loaded onto the screen, Lloyd turned the tablet for me to see. On it I saw a Knightmare that was black, white, and royal blue. It looked just as high tech as the Lancelot; maybe even more so. "This is the Archangel."

"Wow," I mumbled. The Knightmare was clearly still in the building process, but needed only few more weeks of work on it. "And you made it for me?"

"Yes."

"Just me; no one else is able to use it."

"Why would I make it so others could use it when I made it specifically for you?" My eyes must have looked like they would pop out of my head, because Lloyd chuckled. "Since it is not ready, I will try to get it ready by your birthday." Lloyd laughed again when he saw me drop my shoulders and head in disappointment. "You really need to know me better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why did you become a stowaway on the A.S.E.E.C transport?"

"To help Suzaku and Cornelia."

"Why would I show you the Archangel…if it wasn't ready?"

"What?!"

"Didn't you notice the Knightmare here?" I turned to see that Lloyd was gesturing the large combat robot. I was surprised by my obliviousness.

"Why did you bring it with you?"

"I figured you would come. It was the perfect chance for you to test it."

"Cornelia will kill both of us if I go out there!"

"Do you really care?"

"Considering Cornelia's past aggressions, yes, I kinda do."

"'Kinda'?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'kinda.'" The scientist smiled. "Have Cecile get you geared up." Grumbling to myself, I walked over to Cecile. I was happy that I was going to pilot a Knightmare, but I wasn't looking forward to the scolding from Cornelia, and possibly my father, later.

After ten minutes, I walked up to Suzaku, in a suit like his. "Oh no, you are not going out there."

"Yes, I am."

"It's dangerous. You could be killed."

"I could've been killed when I tried to rescue you the day we met. I could've been killed if you and Lelouch had not pulled me back onto the roof. I could've been killed at the hotel jacking. I could've—" I stopped myself. I could not tell Suzaku that. It wasn't the right time, and he didn't need to know. "If you haven't noticed, I have been in many situations that were a threat to my life."

"You aren't going out there."

"And if I stayed here and heard about you getting killed or hurt, when I had the chance to help you, I would never be the same. I would feel so guilty for being unharmed." Suzaku wanted to say something, but I continued speaking. "I am a good pilot, better than you. I have a high chance of being perfectly okay when the battle is over."

Suzaku put one of his hands over his eyes. With his thumb and middle finger of his right hand, he rubbed his temples. He seemed to have come to a conclusion when his hand went back down to his side. "Fine," he said. "You can pilot that new Knightmare and go out there, but… only as a last resort."

"Alright," I responded, knowing that I probably was not going to follow that request. Suzaku knew it as well, but he didn't stop me. He walked to Lancelot that had been brought to the A.S.E.E.C. launch area and got into the cockpit. He kept the chair outside it. Suddenly the ground beneath us began to quake. "Earthquake?"

"No," Suzaku said. "An earthquake would be more intense." He jumped down to stand by me, curious about what was happening too. The ground violently jerked, and I lost my balance. "I got you." Suzaku had grabbed my body and pulled me against his.

"Oh my, at this rate, they'll all be swept to the bottom. It might even reach the base."

"These heat readings are abnormal. Do you believe a hydro-volcanic eruption was artificially induced?"

"No way, impossible. I mean I know there's groundwater under these mountains, but…" Lloyd paused. "Besides where are they going to get that amount of intense heat?"

"But…"

"It would be like scooping magma from an active volcano and throwing it in. Or another way would be to combine a reaction stick and an electrode, and use a strong laser weapon or something and…" Lloyd's words were cut off. "Wait a second. Weapon?"

"Could it be…?"

"Radiant Wave Surger, that's Rakshata's specialty."

"But…but, there is no way…"

"I'm just saying it's possible. She's so independent. You never know who she would work for, so…" After Lloyd finished speaking, the shaking stopped.

"What the Hell was that?!"

"Nothing that involves you two," Lloyd said.

"Like Hell it does! What was it?!" Lloyd smiled. "Tell me!"

"A landslide." My eyes widened.

"Cornelia is out there! Cornelia!" I started to run to the Archangel. Suzaku grabbed my hand. "Suzaku, let go of me! I have to go find Cornelia!"

"Wait."

"I can't! I need to know that my sister is alright!"

"She's fine, Annmarie." I turned to Cecile who had just spoken. "I can still hear her through the comms. She wasn't caught in the landslide." My knees buckled, and I dropped to the floor. I began to cry.

"Annmarie, it's okay." Suzaku knelt down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "She wouldn't be taken down that easily, as far as I know from what I am told." He brushed his hand through my hair. I felt Suzaku place a kiss on my forehead. "Princess Cornelia is just fine."

* * *

The Black Knights, the Japan Liberation Front, and the Britannian Military were engrossed in a fierce battle. I heard through the comms that only twenty percent of our forces on the battlefield had survived the landslide. Jerimiah Gottwald was defeated easily by a red Knightmare the Black Knights had gotten a hold of. I didn't know if he was dead or not. Quite frankly, I don't know that I even cared; he never treated me well. Besides him, most of his Pureblood squad was wiped out, too.

Lloyd, Cecile, Suzaku, and I sat in front of the camera in the Lancelot's cockpit. When we got into contact with the command center, we were face to face with Euphemia. "Annmarie," she gasped. My half-sister was shocked to see me. Being the way she was, she had to act like she normally did with others in front of her, at least when I wasn't around.

"Hello, hello, we are the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps." The other Britannian military members with Euphemia became angered by Lloyd's tone.

"You insolent fool!"

"What are you doing here? Cornelia told you to stay at the palace."

"Did you really think I would stay back?" She smiled.

"I guess not."

"You irregulars can just stay quiet!" Other soldiers and informants in the room began to ask why the A.S.E.E.C. were calling them.

"Oh, it's true that we are irregulars, but… because of that we're in a bind. We're bored to death. We are bored waiting here. Would you be a dear and send us out onto the field?" Lloyd smiled at them.

"Us?" Euphemia looked at me strange. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"He means Suzaku and me."

"Annmarie, I thought I said-" I covered Suzaku's mouth.

"What are you gonna do? Your military reserves are out except for us. Cornelia is in serious trouble. You know that I love her like a sister, the same way you love her. I know that you want her to be protected. Send us out there, and we will save her."

"Do you even have a Knightmare, Annmarie?"

"Why, yes, I do. Lloyd had been working on something just for me. It would be quite a waste for something as high-tech as the Lancelot not to be used." Euphemia looked at me with a blank face. She was trying so hard not to yell at me; I was trying so hard to not laugh at her struggle.

"Alright, I understand. Go out there and save **my** sister," Euphemia emphasized trying to get on my nerves.

"We got it," Lloyd said. The feed was cut off. I hopped down from the Lancelot and headed for the Archangel.

"Annmarie!" I looked up at Suzaku. "Once we have Princess Cornelia secured, I want you to come back here."

"Fine."

Both the Lancelot and the Archangel were equipped with sand panels to go across the dirt from the landslide. Being a gentleman, Suzaku said I could launch first. I told him he didn't have to worry about me. Before he could argue it, I told Cecile to have the Lancelot take off first.

"Weapon Z-01, Lancelot, is starting up. Confirmed pilot entering Z-01. Individual identification information confirmed. Man-machine interface establishment confirmed. Yggdrasil resonance confirmed. Rejection reaction, minimal. Pilot stress reaction, minimal. Everything is in permissible range. Diagnosis complete. Status is all green. Backup strategy bank and status confirmed. Secondary confirmation complete." I was in the Archangel, waiting for my turn to launch.

"I'll see you out there Suzaku."

"Right."

"Slash Harken, igniter operating. Land Spinner, idling favorable. Connection to the Sand Board complete. Built in armament, system all green. Outer firearms interface is online. Z-01 Lancelot, your mission is this: you will use the Sand Board and with full speed slide up the slope and rescue the Viceroy."

"Yes, my lord."

"Suzaku, I have a question," Lloyd said.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not a big deal, but… You really hate people dying, yet you're in the military. Why is that?"

"I'm in the military because I don't want people killed."

"I see. That contradiction will one day kill you." I turned around in my seat, and with extreme precision, I threw my Knightmare key at Lloyd, hitting him in the head. "I'm sorry!" Cecile grabbed him by the ear and pulled Lloyd away from the monitor in front of him "I'm sorry—aaghh!"

Once both the Archangel and the Lancelot were launched, the Knightmares swiftly glided over the loose dirt. Following Suzaku, I controlled the Archangel with ease. The controls were very similar to the Lancelot's so I didn't have to adjust much. When Suzaku used the Lancelot's VARIS rifle to make a path directly to Cornelia's position, I was close behind. The Lancelot cleared away the Black Knight's Knightmares surrounding Cornelia's Gloucester.

I saw the new red Knightmare. It headed towards me, but before I could engage in battle, the Lancelot came in front of me. "Annmarie, get out of here! Get Princess Cornelia to safety and then head back to A.S.E.E.C.!"

"Annmarie," Cornelia asked confused. "Annmarie, is that you in there? I told you to stay back in the palace. Where did you even get this Knightmare?"

"Lloyd." I looked to the Burais on the cliff. "Cornelia, get to Guilford or go to the A.S.E.E.C. HQ. I'm going to make sure no one follows you."

"Are you crazy?! You don't belong on the battlefield! You cannot tell me what to do!"

"When it comes to piloting a Knightmare, I'm a natural! It comes easy to me! Now, Cornelia, get the Hell out of here! I know your energy filler is almost up! Go!" Instead of arguing with me, Cornelia began to leave.

"If you get back alive, you are in serious trouble."

"I think you mean **when** I get back." The Burais began firing at me with their rifles. After pushing a few buttons, a shield was projected in front of the Archangel to deflect the bullets. I made my Knightmare grab the sword off its back. Like the Lancelot, it was a Mazer Vibration Sword. However, it had a few modifications to it. It wasn't only a short range weapon. With a single swing, the Archangel's sword sent a VARIS-like attack at the Burais.

I hit all of them and caused the cockpits to eject, except for one. The Burai that contained the terrorist, Zero, escaped. I saw the Lancelot was still fighting the red Knightmare. Knowing that I was currently the only one that could follow him, I did. Zero made his Knightmare use its gun to shoot at me. With a Slash Harken, I disabled the Burai, and the cockpit ejected.

Now, Zero standing outside and on top of the cockpit was all that was happening. "A.S.E.E.C. head trailer. This is the Archangel. I have found Zero. I will capture him now." As my sword was drawn and aimed at the terrorist, a girl with bright green hair walked up. The Lancelot appeared as well.

"Annmarie!"

"C.C., what are you doing?" Why did her name sound familiar to me? It was as if I had known her many years ago, before the Britannian Emperor adopted me. The girl, C.C., walked up to the Lancelot and placed one of her hands against it.

"Suzaku!" When I didn't get a response, I opened the cockpit of my Knightmare. "Suzaku!"

"Princess Annmarie?!" I jumped down and ran over to C.C.

"What are you doing to him?" As I reached for her arm to move it, she grabbed me with her other arm. My breath stopped; I'm sure of it. Memories of all the bad things that happened to me began to flash through my mind.

"Hey, are you using Geass on them?"

"I am feeding them shock images. I do not know exactly what either of them are seeing though."

A memory of Euphemia hitting me when I had just gotten to the palace in Britannia, Euphemia taking the credit for the things I had done, me cutting my wrist for the first time, me crying myself to sleep in a closet that Euphemia locked me in, a visit to the hospital, stitches and lots of blood loss, the damned medications that I had to take every day, Euphemia laughing as my "father" sent me back to Japan after I had gotten in a physical fight with the pink-haired princess, watching Clovis killed before my eyes, and lastly… me starting to cut again.

Something caused C.C. to stop… whatever it was she did to us. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head. I could not stop the sobs leaving my body. The Lancelot started firing the VARIS erratically. The ground was shaking from the blasts that made contact with the earth. Someone ran in front of me.

"Annmarie, you need to leave." I placed my forehead on the dirt and screamed. "Annmarie, get up."

"You idiot get out of here. It's dange-"

"C.C.!" After hearing her name shouted, I screamed again. Zero dragged C.C.'s limp body away. The Lancelot drove off, and I collapsed onto the ground, continuing to cry. I don't know what exactly happened next.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up on a cot, covered by a warm blanket. "Oh my God! You're awake!" I looked to my right. Suzaku was rushing passed the entrance of a tent. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He lifted my torso up to hug me.

"What happened?" Suzaku looked at me.

"I don't know. I don't remember much after that girl showed up."

"C.C."

"Huh?"

"Her name is C.C. At least, that is what Zero called her." I paused. "Suzaku…"

"Yeah?" When he backed away, Suzaku saw I had tears dripping down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He put his hands on the sides of my face.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry," I muttered in between my sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"If I hadn't gone after Zero like that, then whatever C.C. did to us might not have happened. What happened? I can't remember what happened. I only remember what she made me remember. I didn't want to remember that stuff."

"You saw memories as well?"

"Did you?" Suzaku nodded. He wiped away some of the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. And I hate to ask you this, but do you think you would able to pilot the Archangel?"

"Why?" Suzaku looked at me with a solemn expression.

"We are still digging up bodies." My eyes widened, but I nodded. Suzaku helped me stand up. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure…" He grabbed my hand and led me over to a table that had bottles of water on it. After picking one up and opening it, Suzaku handed it to me. He picked up his own. "Are you taking a break?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna wait for you to be done with your break."

"Okay," he said while smiling. The two of us looked at the other soldiers working. Well, he did for the most part. I watched him. When I heard him sigh and saw him dump the rest of the bottle's contents onto his head, my mouth dropped open at the same time I dropped the bottle. Suzaku heard the bottle hit the ground and turned to look at me.

"Why did you drop the bottle?" I'm sure my cheeks were red because I felt them grow warmer. "What?"

"Don't… don't pour water over your head like that with other girls around."

"Why?"

"Be-because, you looked sexy." I was looking at the ground. Suzaku laughed, and then he lifted my head up and kissed me. His lips were moist from the water he just had. I licked his lips. As soon as I did that, his lips parted to give me access to his mouth, but his tongue shot into my mouth to find my tongue before I could go find his.

"Alright, I replaced the energy filler," Cecile walked into the tent. "Suzaku?" She squealed slightly when she saw the two of us kissing. "Suzaku! Annmarie!" We broke apart, saw Cecile, and blushed. "Separate your love life from this."

"Yes ma'am," we both said.

"Okay… Annmarie I'm glad you are awake. It took us…" Cecile drifted off. "Well, I'm relieved to know that you are okay. I'll get the Archangel prepped." She walked away. Suzaku chuckled.

"How long did it take you guys to find me?"

"Uh, um…" Suzaku looked like he didn't know if he should tell me or not.

"How long?" He continued to contemplate what he should do. "How long?"

"Well, after that girl, C.C., did whatever it was she did to us, I kind of lost it, and the military couldn't do anything to find you because the tracking device in the Archangel was either damaged or malfunctioned. They had to wait for me to calm down to go and find you." He stopped talking.

"When did you find me?"

"It took me a little more than an hour to regain my composure. Cecile asked where you were. I asked why she wanted to know, and she told me they couldn't find you. Cornelia came up to me. She had been out there trying to find you, and when she couldn't, she ordered me to do it. I found you after retracing our steps, because I couldn't remember everything that well. I found you about two hours after."

"What was I doing? Was I conscious, or have I been asleep this whole time?"

"You were awake." Suzaku looked like he was about to cry. "You… you were on the ground crying, and you um… you had ten cuts on your left arm."

"How did I… I didn't have anything with me that I could have used to cut myself."

"With the way your footprints were, it looked like you went over to Zero's cockpit. You found a broken piece of metal inside." Suzaku grabbed my left hand and pushed away my sleeve. My eyes widened when I saw my forearm was wrapped in bandages. "You couldn't break off the piece of metal, and you just pushed your arm against it and moved your arm."

"How bad are they?"

"Well, what is your definition of bad when it comes to cutting?"

"It's bad if they were fairly deep; it's really bad if I needed stitches."

"Then I guess they weren't bad. You really only cut the surface; only two of them were bleeding. The rest of them were raw."

"I'm sorry you had to see me cutting again."

"It's okay. I'm glad you stopped after ten. What does it feel like when you cut yourself?"

"Like a piece of broken wire being dragged across my arm over and over again. It isn't a good feeling."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know. It helps ease the emotional pain I feel… I see a physical wound to the internal pain, I guess."

"I'm glad you are still here." Suzaku kissed my forehead. Before he left, he brought his mouth to my ear, whispered, and kissed my cheek. As he walked away, I blushed at what he had said. " _You know, you are sexy too, especially in that pilot uniform. I would love to see you in it more."_ Does this mean that he won't stop me from piloting the Archangel?

* * *

"Please! Don't bury him again!" I was at the funeral of Shirley's father with the rest of the Ashford Academy Student Council. When I found out about the death of Shirley's dad, I couldn't hold myself up and dropped to my knees. I wept for her loss. In addition to Shirley's father, the estimated death count was 5,200 soldiers and civilians. Shirley was a good friend. She didn't deserve this. Even when the funeral started, I couldn't keep standing. Suzaku was carrying me on his back.

"Shirley, I'm so sorry this happened," Kallen said. She had been sick for the last few days and was doing her best to not look like it. I knew that her health was weak, but then again, so was mine.

"What do you need to apologize for?" Rivalz and Milly talked to Shirley, apologizing as well as ask her how she was doing.

"Cowards!" Suzaku tightened his grip on me and looked at the ground. "Zero and his people, their methods are all wrong. He doesn't get his hands dirty. He sends the world into chaos while he sits back and congratulates himself. Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just meaningless."

"Suzaku," I mumbled. His head snapped up.

"Annmarie, what's wrong?"

"Just stop it. This is the wrong place to talk about that kind of thing." There was a long pause among us. "I'm tired. Can you take me home?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't we all go? Shirley we'll be waiting for you back in the Student Council room, kay?" She nodded in response to Milly's question. Lelouch was the only one to stay behind. I didn't know what he was going to do or say.

"Suzaku…"

"Hm…"

"Why do bad things happen around me?"

"Huh?"

"Bad things happen around me. I've caused so much trouble for others. I'm even troubling you now, having you carry me."

"Annmarie, you are not causing trouble for me. I'm carrying you because you need me to, and you know I would do it even if you didn't."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." Suzaku stopped by the Student Council building and watched everyone else go in. Rain began falling from the sky.

"Why are you acting like this? You have never acted like this before."

"You haven't seen my depression come out like this before."

"But, you cry-"

"Crying does not mean that I am depressed. I was always sensitive. My depression amplifies my negative emotions." I tapped Suzaku's hand, telling him to put me down. "My positive emotions are amplified by medication, but it doesn't always work." I walked around him to see Suzaku's face. "This just happens to be one of those days."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure I don't do anything stupid and stay with me." Suzaku nodded. "I don't want to keep feeling like this."

"Do you think you can still go to A.S.E.E.C. for training?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't we go, and if you can't do training, then just stay with Cecile or Lloyd… just stay with Cecile." I nodded.

* * *

"I have some bad news, Suzaku. We just got word from Cornelia, and we are on deck for the next operation, both you and Annmarie." Suzaku was sitting in the extended pilot seat of the Lancelot. I was on his lap with my body facing him. My head was lying on his chest. Suzaku thought I was asleep. "Are they acknowledging your skill, or do they need another decoy?" Cecile walked up as I sat up.

"Annmarie? You were awake?"

"Mm-hm." I subconsciously scratched at the gauze on my arm.

"Stop that." Suzaku grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"It itches."

"I know, but if you reopen any of your cuts, they will take longer to heal."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Suzaku began brushing his hand through my hair. I smiled weakly at the feeling of it. "Will you please not be a part of this new mission?"

"But, but I-"

"How well would you be able to focus when you are feeling like this?"

"I… I don't know, but I can't let you go out there by yourself."

"I've done it before."

"Then, I want to be there just in case."

"There's no way I'll be able to talk you out of it, is there?"

"No."

"Fine. You can come. But the only reason you are allowed to go out there is if Princess Cornelia is in danger."

"What about you?" He gave me a funny look. "What if you get into trouble?"

"I doubt that would happen."

"Don't be too confident. Anything can happen on a battlefield."

* * *

"Just so you know, the Viceroy has her reservations about using Numbers. Use every able body as I say; even if it is the son of the last Prime Minister. Our target is Katase. Take him out, and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We're sending in the Royal Marines. Your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase, as well as annihilating any stragglers left over." Suzaku gasped.

"I'm to annihilate them, sir?"

"Nobody but the target is allowed to survive. Is that clear?" There was a brief moment of silence. "Warrant Officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the crown. This is your chance to get ahead in the world soldier."

"Understood, my Lord." Suzaku looked at the ground.

"Onward Christian soldiers. Conflicting morals, right," asked Lloyd.

"I would rather protect others, even if it means putting myself in harm's way, than to kill them."

"You aren't allowed to get hurt." Suzaku turned his head slightly to look at me. I was on his back, and he was holding me up. "You can't get hurt." I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay, Annmarie?"

"I'm just tired."

"Then why don't you rest."

"I'll rest after the approaching battle. I need to be awake if I am needed." Suzaku sighed.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Maybe two or three hours a night."

"Annmarie…"

"It's better than me sleeping nonstop."

"Is that why you hit your head on your desk the other day?"

 _It was another boring day in class. I was falling asleep. Last night, I got only thirty minutes of sleep. The night before, I had maybe a couple hours. I wasn't sleeping well. Eventually, I fell asleep in class._

 _About ten minutes later, I woke up with my head on the desk. My forehead hurt; I must've fallen onto the desk. Since I had practically no sleep, I was easily upset by this. Tears came to my eyes as I sat up. I brought my right hand up to my forehead to try to stop the throbbing._

" _Annmarie, are you okay?" Suzaku was standing up. He walked over to me. "Why don't we go get some ice to put on that to prevent it from getting swollen?" Suzaku picked me up and carried me to the nurse's office. I was softly crying the entire time. The nurse wasn't there, but Suzaku got me an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He held it against my forehead and sat down next to me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. After a little while, I fell asleep again._

"Yeah, that's why I hit my head on the desk." Suzaku sighed.

"Let's head back over to where the Lancelot and Archangel are."

"Okay."

* * *

"Suzaku!" I ran through the maze of containment bins. I watched the Lancelot fight with the red Knightmare. "Zero… his cockpit went this way didn't it?" I heard the Knightmares from both the Black Knights and Britannia's sides retreat. "Where did Zero go?" I turned the corner and saw the crashed cockpit. C.C. and Zero were standing beside it.

"Listen to me. My handgun is missing, which means it was taken when I was unconscious."

"If that's true, it means they saw your face."

"There were at least two of them: one who fired and one who got shot."

"Zero! C.C.!" The two of them froze. Zero quickly put his helmet back on. "I need to talk to you." I walked up to them, standing in the blood of the person who was shot earlier.

"Why, if it isn't the political bargain princess."

"Shut up and listen to me!"

"Very well," Zero said after a few seconds went by. "Speak."

"What happened to me?" C.C. looked at me and smirked. "Tell me!"

"Nozomi, it has been a while, hasn't it?" My eyes widened.

"How-How did you-"

"How do I know your real name?"

"What?!" Zero looked on in confusion. "What do you mean by her real name?"

"You know that she is Japanese. Did you really think she was given the name Annmarie by her Japanese parents? Her real name is Nozomi. It means 'beautiful hope'."

"'Beautiful hope'?" Zero laughed a little. "It's fitting."

"Please, tell me what you did to me!"

"I made memories resurface, ones that you had locked away."

"Why?!"

"You needed to be stopped." I wiped tears from my cheeks. "You have plenty more that are blocked away. You have changed a lot since I met you."

"When did we meet?"

"I met you when you were five years old, just before you turned six. You were such an energetic child. You told me how your parents didn't like the fact that you were such a tomboy. You always came home dirty with scratches and bruises everywhere. Would you like me to unlock more of your sealed memories, Nozomi? You have many more."

"What exactly would that do?"

"It will help you in the future. I know from the last time, that there are some memories of utter importance that will be helpful in the future."

"How can I know that you won't make me remember more bad ones?"

"You have gotten much smarter, Nozomi. I swear on our friendship, that I will only unlock the ones that are necessary."

"We were friends?" C.C. walked up and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Yes, we were." My eyelids felt heavy. "You were my second choice to receive the power of Geass, but perhaps that will be for another time." I collapsed to the ground weakened by the power C.C. used to release some memories, which were mostly of her.

"You intended to give her a Geass?"

"Yes, if you did not accept my offer, I would have gone to her. We should leave. Despite being adopted, Britannia cannot afford to lose her. She is far too important to them."

"C.C.," I said. "C.C., you look exactly the same. How?"

"You'll know how if you keep remembering." My body was stiff and heavy. I couldn't even sit up to try and attempt to follow Zero and C.C. as they left.

I lay there on the ground. My piloting suit was absorbing the blood beneath me. "Suzaku…" Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I continued to lie there on the ground for ten minutes until I heard someone calling my Britannian given name.

"Annmarie! Annmarie, where are you?!"

"Suzaku…" I could speak barely louder than a whisper. "Suzaku," I tried saying again but not any louder.

"Annmarie!" The footsteps were close. They came around the corner and stopped. "ANNMARIE!" Suzaku reached my side almost instantaneously. "Annmarie, what happened?!"

"Suzaku, I'm okay."

"But, the-the blood-"

"Is not mine," I mumbled. "I saw Zero and C.C. again."

"What?! And Zero let you live?!"

"Yeah, C.C. did the same thing as last time. Only this time, she unlocked memories of her." Suzaku wiped away my tears. "I knew her when I was little, before I was taken to Britannia. She looks exactly the same."

"From when you were younger?" I nodded.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry I left A.S.E.E.C. without telling anyone. I needed to get to you, but Cecile wouldn't give me the key to the Archangel. I'm sorry."

"I am the one who should be apologizing." My face displayed my confusion. "I keep going into things that are dangerous, and I am making you worry so much." Suzaku sighed. "If it really makes you more comfortable to be with me in battle, then I will let you, on one condition." I waited for him to continue. "You do not get in front of me to protect me."

"Okay." I brought my arms up to his neck and wrapped them around it. Suzaku picked me up and started carrying me back to A.S.E.E.C.

"Get some sleep."

"I can't, not yet at least."

"Why?"

"If people don't see me awake, they will assume I am dead, and you are carrying a corpse. You were already accused of killing a royal. It doesn't need to be two."

"Fair enough."

"Suzaku, I love you. Please don't ever leave me."

"I don't plan on it."


	14. Chapter 14

"You want to see Princess Euphemia," Suzaku asked. "Why?"

"We-well, a few days ago some nobles were harassing me, and she stopped them. I wanted to thank her."

"I can see what I can do, Nina, but I don't see why you want to. She doesn't care."

"Annmarie, leave the ideas you have of your sister at home."

"Suzaku, do you even know what she has done?!"

"What could she have done? She is a sweet girl. It sounds to me like you just want a reason for others to not like her." My eyes widened. I stood up off the couch and smacked him.

"Why would I make something like that up?!" I ran from the Student Council room. I don't know why exactly I did this, but I ran to the kitchen. When I got there, I made sure no one else was in the room. I went to where the knives were. My hands reached out for one of the smaller ones. Knowing my left arm still hand bandages on it, I rolled up the sleeve of my right arm. The knife was cool when it touched my skin. Instead of using a sawing motion like I usually did, I made quick slices against my forearm. When I went to cut myself for the eighth time, a hand grabbed my left wrist.

"Do you really want to leave him behind like that?" The voice of the person that spoke was familiar. I turned to be face-to-face with C.C.

"What are you doing here, C.-" With her other hand, she covered my mouth.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped you, but then, I wouldn't have you to help Zero." She smiled sadly. "Besides, you were bleeding too much, and what kind of friend would I be to let another friend kill herself?" C.C. moved her hand and grabbed the knife. She set it down in the sink.

"What if everyone was better off without me?"

"I seriously doubt that." C.C. grabbed some paper towels and put them on my arm. For some reason, I was mesmerized by the blood getting the cloth wet. "I don't know why you keep feeling like this. You have many people that love you." She looked at me and smiled knowingly. "Especially that Kururugi boy."

C.C. dragged me to a bathroom on the second level. She got out a roll of gauze and began wrapping my arm. "You said you needed my help."

"I said Zero needed your help; he doesn't know it yet though. He will need help dealing with Euphemia." My eyebrows lowered to show my anger.

"I want nothing to do with her."

"Zero will need help getting rid of her." My eyes widened in surprise. "I figured that would catch your interest. I've seen what she has done to you."

"What do you think I will have to offer?"

"The way she thinks; you know that better than most. Nozomi, you want her to pay for what she has done to you, right?" I nodded. "Then agree to help Zero when the time is right."

"I don't know if I could do what it takes to get rid of her."

"Leave that to us." After thinking things over for a few minutes, I said:

"Ask me again later, when Zero actually needs my help." C.C. smiled and then hugged me. "I… I need to go."

"He needs you, you know?"

"Zero?"

"No, the Kururugi boy; he needs you, just like you need him. You're not the only one with bad memories."

* * *

I was walking down one of the hallways at school. My gaze was directed at the ground. Classes were done for the day. The Music Club didn't have a meeting today, but the practice rooms were open for us to use. Not really knowing what to do, I just walked to the practice room that I used a lot. As I was walking up, a boy in the middle school division was putting a key in the lock of the door to my practice room. He unlocked the door, looked up, and saw me.

"Princess Annmarie," he gasped. He was also a member of the Music Club. He played the violin and drum set, an odd combination. "Oh, this is the practice room you use a lot. Did you want to use it?"

"It's okay. You can use it."

"But, it's your room."

"No, I just use that one the most. The acoustics in that one are better."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that." The boy smiled.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Arlo Wahlgren. I'm a third year middle school student."

"What were you going to be practicing with today? Drums or violin?"

"I didn't know that you knew what I played." There was a moment of silence. "I was going to practice a couple songs I wrote for violin."

"Do you mind if I listen?"

"Not at all. It would be an honor to play for you." Arlo opened the door to the practice room for me. "Please, go ahead." I walked into the room. It was big for a practice room. It had enough room for about five people to play their instrument comfortably and already had a piano and drum set in there. I sat down on a chair. Arlo opened his violin case and took out his violin. Before he started playing, he made sure his violin was tuned correctly. "Um, I actually have a piece that is done that I wanted to be a collaborative piece with you." My eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yeah, can I play it for you?" I nodded. He started to play a beautiful piece. The tune already had me coming up with things I could contribute to it. Lyrics seemed to write themselves in my head. When he finished, Arlo looked at me. "So, um, what do you think?"

"Can I record that?" He looked at me confused. "So I can write lyrics and add a few other things." His face lit up. "Sheet music too."

"I actually…" Arlo walked over to his school bag. "I recorded it already. This flash drive has the mp3 and the sheet music on it." He handed me a black flash drive.

"Thanks," I said as I took it from him. I started to leave the practice room. "Meet me back here next week. I should have something ready by then."

"Thank you, Princess Annmarie."

"Call me just Annmarie." He smiled.

"Right, Annmarie."

* * *

"Okay, Suzaku," Cecile said. "You're doing well. Your production ratio, Yggdrasil resonance—both show high numbers."

"Thank you Cecile." I saw Suzaku's smile on the screen in front of Cecile. "And how were my training numbers?" Suzaku looked at me for a second. "Have I beaten Annmarie's yet?" I smiled weakly.

"Those were also fine, but you haven't beaten Annmarie yet. Despite not having much experience, she is quite the pilot." Somehow, I couldn't force myself to thank her for the compliment. "I want to say, but… can I ask something?"

"Yes."

"When you entered Block 14, you let two markers in the abandoned factory go, on purpose. Why did you?"

"The identification signal read UNKNOWN. I did recognize the automatic pistol nearby, but they weren't acting hostile so I decided that they might be civilians."

"What if they acted hostile?" Suzaku climbed out of the simulation pod that was used for Knightmare training.

"I would've captured them using paralyzers." Suzaku made his way up the stairs to the platform where Cecile and I were.

"And if you had orders to shoot them?" Suzaku clearly hesitated when he reached the top step. He sighed, walked over to me, and said:

"Of course I would have shot them." He sat down next to me. Suzaku grabbed my hand and kissed it. I lay my head on his shoulder. Cecile narrowed her eyes slightly, but then she opened them all the way.

"Okay, training is over. I don't think either of you need to improve on anything. Good job you two. I'll go prepare some tea, so come down in a bit."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel?" I shrugged. "That's not really an answer."

"I feel bad. Let's just leave it at that."

"Alright." We walked down the stairs to the hangar where the Lancelot and the Archangel were. We stared up at the Knightmares. The only Seventh Generation Knightmare Frames in existence so far, well, except for the red Knightmare the Black Knights had, and all of them were used by Japanese people.

"Here you go," said Cecile as she walked over to a table. Suzaku and I both picked up a cup from the tray took a sip from our respective cups. The aroma was so relaxing. I smiled a little. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew Suzaku saw me smiling and was also smiling.

"I'm sorry I don't have snacks to go with it."

"It's okay—we're fine."

"Where's Lloyd?" Cecile's eyes widened when she heard me speak.

"Um, he's over there." Suzaku and I turned to look at where Cecile had gestured. Lloyd was by the Archangel's legs.

"What is he doing?"

"He wants to attach a float unit to the Lancelot and Archangel."

"He's finished it?"

"Well, most of what he does is for fun, so you don't have to worry about it."

"I see."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You have medical checkups that need to be completed as soon as possible."

"A medical checkup?"

"It's just regulations. All Knightmare pilots are required to do it."

"I understand."

"Good. Come tomorrow after your last class." Cecile looked at me. "Annmarie…"

"Hm?"

"Cornelia has asked for a specialist to do your checkup. She said you would know what that meant. Do you?" I nodded.

"She called my doctor."

"Like the doctor for the Royal Family?"

"No… just my doctor. He's been my doctor for quite a few years now and knows how to treat me. He knows my condition the best, well, besides me."

"Is he your-"

"He's my psychiatrist." Lloyd turned around after hearing that, walked over, and sat down in a swivel chair beside us.

"Oh, so your condition was that serious?" I nodded. "I assume you have more than one doctor then."

"Yes, I have three others. I'm guessing Cornelia told you Lloyd."

"Indeed, she did. She wanted to make sure I took care of you." Lloyd spun his chair around in circles. "However, she never had anything to worry about. I could tell straight away that you had something hidden behind those eyes. I never worried about it; I figured you would tell me about it if you wanted to."

"I had a feeling you knew."

"Cornelia gave me an order to take care of you, and since I am an Earl, I must obey." Suzaku gasped.

"Lloyd you're an Earl! You never told me that!"

"He doesn't act like one. The Royal Family is embarrassed by his actions, but seeing the value in his skills in engineering, they try to overlook it. You don't have to worry about it. It's not that big of a deal. Sooner or later, he will lose his status."

"It's nice to know how you think of my being an Earl, but you could have put it more gently."

"Suzaku, I need to go home. Will you come with me?"

"Uh, yeah." The walk we took was practically silent between us. He asked me a few things and mostly got one word answers. "Are you mad at me?" I stopped. Suzaku had been walking behind me, so I turned around to see him. We had just gotten inside the palace gate. "You haven't been talking to me much, and when you are around me, you pretty much ignore me."

"I ignore just about everybody when I get like this. Don't take it personally."

"But it seems like it has been especially me."

"It's not, I swear." I looked at Suzaku. He looked hurt, but in my state of mind I felt like there wasn't much I could do to help. "Hey, Suzaku."

"Huh?"

"Blank ending."

"What?"

"Blank ending. Fill in the blank. In a story, there is a happy ending or a bad ending. Which one would you rather have? Blank ending." Suzaku smiled.

"Happy ending."

"Now you say it."

"Blank ending."

"Happy ending… Play this little game with me often, and I'll get better quicker. Milly uses it a lot with me. She sometimes does it at random, just to make sure she knows I'm okay. If I answer 'bad ending', she knows something is seriously wrong. 'Bad ending' is usually my answer if I am feeling suicidal or want to hurt myself. When that is my answer, Milly knows to start the game. The others have caught on as well, and know when Milly begins to use it more often, that I am not well. So they started doing it too. It reminds me that there is still a bright future for me; in other words a-"

"Happy ending," Suzaku finished for me. He touched the side of my face. A few tears dripped from my eyes. Suzaku laughed slightly. "Blank ending."

"Happy ending." I brought Suzaku's mouth to mine. He kissed me fervently. When we broke apart, he said it again.

"Blank ending."

"Happy ending," I answered with a small smile on my face. Suzaku kissed me again.

"Blank ending."

"Happy ending." Suzaku pushed me up against the wall of the palace. He kissed me again.

"Blank ending."

"I think you are abusing the rules of the game."

"What rules? Blank ending," he repeated. And for the first time in a few weeks, I laughed.

"Happy ending." Suzaku kissed me again, and since I was in the middle of laughing, he got his tongue into my mouth. I missed this sensation of our tongues touching. When we separated, Suzaku's forehead was touching mine. "Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I in your happy ending?"

"I certainly hope so. Every time you answer 'happy ending', I'm sure you will be."

* * *

Suzaku had gotten me out of my period of darkness. I was feeling much better, but who knows when I will be trapped again? I had just heard that Suzaku was taken into Darlton's custody, so I rushed to A.S.E.E.C. "Why was Suzaku arrested?!"

"He wasn't arrested. They're just asking him questions," Lloyd said calmly.

"But on what charges?!"

"Annmarie, please calm down."

"Leaking information. Based on the Narita incident last month and the recent Tokyo Bay incident, it's clear that information from this side is leaking to the Black Knights, or else they couldn't plan something that aggressive."

"Why would they suspect Suzaku?"

"Because he's the only Honorary Britannian who participated in the mission. Viceroy Cornelia doesn't use Honorary Britannians in those kinds of missions. That's why people, especially the Purists, were suspicious from before."

"But that's… that's ridiculous!"

"You could call it jealousy. If you look at it in a skewed way, you can come up with anything. For example, Suzaku could leak information to the Black Knights and assist in cornering the Britannian forces. Then, he can participate in battle where he normally wouldn't be summoned. He rescues the Viceroy who is in a bind and gets credit for it—they could claim that it was all part of Suzaku's brilliant plan. And besides, he seems to have an old acquaintance on the terrorists' side."

"I cannot forgive this. They don't know how much Suzaku suffered in that battle…"

"Well, he's being questioned in the break room." I was gone immediately. I took the short walk of only about twenty steps to the break room of the A.S.E.E.C. HQ. When I reached the door, I brought my hand up to knock.

"Let me ask you something else. What changed you so much? Was it time, or was it the influence of others?" It was Darlton who had spoken. There was a brief pause.

"I think I have a lot of reasons."

"Just one is fine. It doesn't have to be the biggest reason either."

"Yes sir. If I were to choose one reason… I'd have to say Annmarie has changed me a lot." I gasped. "She and I have a lot in common. Sure we have our fights, but I want to do better for her. I want her to be able to live in a better place. She has changed me. Before, I felt that I couldn't save anyone if I let my feelings overwhelm me, but that's different now."

"Do you mean that you would ruin yourself if you remained fixated on resentment and anger?"

"I guess… that's how you could put it, yes."

"Is that a way of thinking that only applies to you? Would you say this to the terrorists that you fight?"

"Both."

"I see. This is my last question, Warrant Officer Kururugi."

"Yes, sir."

"Can you die for Britannia?"

"Of course. I know that if Annmarie heard me, she would say I wasn't allowed to, but she understands that if I must, I will."

"Very well, your questioning is done." I heard footsteps come up to the door. When the door opened, Darlton stood in front of me. "Ah, Annmarie, there's nothing to worry about. This questioning was just a formality." I looked at the floor and nodded. "Well then, if you'll excuse me…" I moved out of the way so Darlton could leave.

"Annmarie?" Suzaku walked up to me. "Are you okay?"

"B-Baka!" I hit Suzaku's arm.

"That's the first time you said something in Japanese around me." I began repeating the word. I heard Suzaku chuckle. I smacked his arm again. "Annmarie…" I looked up at him. "You heard what I said, didn't you?" I nodded, this time to Suzaku. "And you understand what I meant, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Suzaku placed a kiss on my forehead. "Then, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to Knightmare training.


	15. Chapter 15

"But the sunflower also stands for 'adoration' and 'respect,' too."

"You know your floral languages, Nunnally." Why is C.C. with Nunnally?

"You do too."

"I just had the opportunity to learn many things, that's all. Did you look them up yourself?"

"Sayoko is very familiar with it. And for some reason, so is Rivalz."

"The maid I can understand, but that guy as well?" There was silence for a moment. "By the way Nunnally."

"Yes?"

"How about the others? If you were to choose the flowers that represented them, what would you choose? For instance… Lelouch."

"My brother? Let me see… I know I favor him because he is my brother, but how about this one?"

"The dahlia?"

"Its floral language is 'splendid and elegant.' There is also 'unsteadiness.'"

"I guess that fits him."

"My brother is usually poised, but sometimes when something unexpected happens, he gets very agitated."

"True, how about other people?"

"Shirley would be tulip."

"Compassion and declaration of love."

"Kallen would be peony."

"Shy and modest."

"Milly would be sea lavender."

"Surprise and playing tricks."

"Suzaku would be Scotch Broom."

"Humility and purity."

"Annmarie would be hibiscus."

"Gentle and delicate beauty."

"I think this would be you," I said announcing my presence.

"Huh? Annmarie?"

"Oncindium," C.C. asked

"The floral language is 'pretty, neat, and please stay as a bud.' In Japan, it is compared to cute sparrows." Nunnally blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Annmarie." Nunnally turned to C.C. "I brought you here to thank you for taking care of me today, but it seems that you've given me a gift again."

"No, I really enjoyed this greenhouse. It doesn't hurt to do something like this once in a while. By the way, did you need something Annmarie?"

"No, I just was passing by."

* * *

"Annmarie?"

"Hm?"

"What were you working on last night? That music, I mean."

"Oh, a little while ago, I ran into one of the Music Club members that is in the middle school. His name is Arlo. He plays the violin and drums. We both wanted to use the same practice room. Arlo shared the piece of music I was listening to last night, and he asked if I wanted to contribute anything. That was what I was working on."

"I see." I gasped slightly.

"It's Lelouch."

"Hey Lelouch," Suzaku shouted as the two of us ran to catch up to our friend.

"Hi Suzaku. Hi Annmarie."

"What's up?"

"You know, they're gonna hold you back if you don't start coming to class."

"I could say the same about you two, right?"

"We have work. It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately."

"I thought you were in engineering, Suzaku." I looked at Suzaku.

"Uh, we're shorthanded. So, I get moved around."

"Let me guess…" Suzaku and I looked a little nervous. "Annmarie, you are the one moving him to different sections depending on what you're doing." I exhaled.

"Um, yeah, you caught me."

"She doesn't do it all the time."

"Mm, still… how about you two start dropping by for dinner more often? Nunnally misses you both. Are you free this evening?" Suzaku and I looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"We can come over tonight."

"Are you sure it's okay? We wouldn't want to cause any- Ah!" Suzaku yanked me out of the way of Rivalz's motorcycle.

"HEY LELOUCH!"

"What's wrong?"

"I heard the President's doing a blind date thing again."

"Yeah, that's right. Today."

"TODAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"

"Because, it'd make you cry."

"BOYS DON'T CRY!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know about it either."

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR EMO ROUTINE!"

"Emo?"

"Rivalz, if you are going to call anyone emo, it would be me." Rivalz's, Lelouch's, and Suzaku's eyes widened.

"S-sorry, Annmarie."

"It's fine."

"So, anyways, are we on tonight for dinner with Nunnally?"

"Definitely," I said. Lelouch started to run back in the direction he came from.

"Hey, what about school?!"

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go tell Nunnally about it."

"My life is over, and he's worried about dinner."

"Relax Rivalz. The person she was set up with isn't going to marry her or even date her."

"You know the guy? Who is it?"

"If I tell you, it will make you cry. You are just gonna have to trust me on this one." Rivalz sighed in frustration. The bell signaling first period was about to begin rang. "Come on. We better get to class before we are late along with Lelouch."

* * *

I sat on the floor with Suzaku and Kallen in the Student Council room. We had just fed Arthur. Whenever I was there, Arthur immediately came up to me.

"Ah!" I looked down at Arthur, and once again, he was biting Suzaku. "Arthur, why do you only bite me?"

"Arthur." The cat looked at me, continuing to have his teeth in Suzaku's hand. "Stop biting. You know that that is bad." Arthur let go of Suzaku and went back to eating.

"You're so good with cats."

"Actually, I usually don't like cats." Kallen looked at me in shock. "But, I like Arthur." Suddenly the door opened and Lelouch walked in. "Hi, Lelouch. Where have you been? You missed some of our classes again today."

"Hey Lelouch, what happened between you and Shirley?"

"Huh? What?"

"Just get her some flowers or something." Lelouch basically ignored all of us.

"Excuse me. Oh, and I'll talk to you later about dinner," he said and then left. I looked at Suzaku. He nodded. He agreed with my unspoken statement. Something was wrong with Lelouch.

"Come on; maybe we can help." Suzaku and I stood up. "Uh, we'll be right back. We're gonna make sure he's okay." The rest of the Student Council nodded.

We didn't need to go far. Suzaku and I found him in the middle of one of the staircases to the Student Council Clubhouse. "Uh, hey, Lelouch," I said. I watched him be snapped out of his thoughts, and he dropped a picture. Suzaku and I had gone far enough up the stairs to see that the photograph depicted Nunnally tied up in her wheelchair.

"So there is something bothering you?"

"You are rarely bothered by something enough to have it affect the way you act."

"It's nothing," Lelouch mumbled.

"No, it's not." Suzaku walked up to his childhood friend. "What happened with Nunnally?"

"You guys aren't going to leave, are you?" We shook our heads.

"Who kidnapped Nunnally?" Lelouch looked at me.

"Follow me." The three of us headed for one of the buildings with classrooms. "It's not someone from the Royal Family. This person is not even Britannian. It is not related to our blood line. It's a psychopath that wants to keep a girl to himself."

"And he's threatening you?"

"Yes. I can't go to any authorities because our identities might be discovered."

"Then we are gonna have to help you." Lelouch looked to me. I smiled at him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to my sister; even though we aren't related by blood, you and Nunnally are family."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Just the photo, and that he is close by keeping an eye on me. Now that I think of it, I heard the sound of running water in the background during the phone calls between us."

"Running water?" Suzaku and Lelouch looked puzzled.

"You guys, the circulation system in the lower levels." We ran to the elevator to the lower levels. Lelouch discovered that this kidnapper changed the codes to the elevator.

"We are gonna have to hack in."

"Then let me do it, Lelouch. If the faculty find out you broke another school rule, you would probably be suspended, if not expelled." I pushed him out of the way and began pushing buttons.

"Do you even know how?" The doors opened.

"I happen to be a girl of many talents." The descent was filled with heavy air. "This is how you get out, isn't it? I know the Student Council has partial access to multiple areas on campus that regular students are not allowed to go in. This is one, and it's the way you leave campus."

"Uh, yeah." Lelouch pushed Suzaku and me to one side of the elevator so we weren't in front of the door. "The exit might be guarded." The elevator dinged when we reached the lowest level of the school. "How does it look?" Using the screen of his phone, Suzaku peeked around the door after the doors opened.

"You were right; there is a machine gun linked to the security camera."

"The lag on these systems is tight: 0.05 seconds." Suzaku and Lelouch stared at me blankly. "You think in my free time at the palace I'm learning etiquette and penmanship? Like I said, I am a girl of many talents. Suzaku, think you can handle this one?" Still in shock at my knowledge of such things, he just nodded.

"There's no way we can get through. We'll have to go back up to disable it manually," Lelouch said worrying about how to get to Nunnally. He saw Suzaku switch places with me. "What are you doing?" Then, Suzaku did what most people would consider to be impossible. "Suzaku!" He ran out of the elevator. His unnatural speed allowed him to get closer and closer to the machine gun and camera, and when he reached his target, Suzaku spun around and kicked the gun and camera down. "Of all the reckless moves."

"I knew he could do it. You should trust your childhood friend more, Lelouch."

"Come on; Nunnally is waiting for us." I nodded and followed Suzaku.

When the three of us reached the main room with the running water, we all spotted Lelouch's sister and yelled at the same time. "Nunnally!"

"Lelouch, Suzaku, Annmarie? Is that you?"

"Nunnally, I'm so sorry. We are gonna get you out of this."

"Wait," Suzaku said. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and followed his gaze. "Up there."

"Tch, a bomb." Lelouch received a phone call from the person behind all this. As quickly as the call came, it ended.

"Hey, Nunnally, do you believe that the three of us will get you out of this?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Then that is what is going to happen," I told her. "Lelouch, Suzaku, I'm no help here. I don't know how to diffuse a bomb. I don't know what the next move will be. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You've helped out a lot." I watched Nunnally as her brother and our friend discussed what to do next. "Annmarie, come with me. Suzaku is going to stay down here. I need your help."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Casanova and Princess Annmarie zi Britannia, what an honor. You followed all of my instructions. Well done." I followed Lelouch into the small chapel on Ashford Academy's grounds. I had never gone in here, but now, I was wishing I had. The stain-glass windows were beautifully made.

"Mao, what game are you playing?"

"Funny you should say that." This Mao person removed a cloth that was covering a chess board, set up and ready to play. "Let's put an end to this: your specialty. Princess Annmarie, I do hope we don't bore you with our game, and I agree with you. The windows are masterpieces."

"That's okay. I have memorized many ways a game of chess can go. I would love to see if you surprised me with a new method." Mao clapped his hands and laughed. Just like Lelouch told me, Mao could read minds. I smiled internally, now knowing why Lelouch had me come along.

"Then, let's find out." Lelouch and I walked forward. Mao explained to Lelouch that the scale next to the game was the way to disable or set off the bomb swinging like a pendulum above Nunnally's body. The game proved to be interesting. Seeing someone know his opponents next move was captivating. "I'm glad you are enjoying the game, Princess, but I can read both yours and Lelouch's thoughts. You are seeing every mistake he is making, aren't you?"

"Annmarie?!"

"Oops, maybe she was the wrong person to bring with you." Lelouch held his hand over his side of the scale, ready to push down. "Oh, Lulu, you should have known that I took into consideration if you cheated." Mao pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it directly at me. I didn't move a muscle. "My dear Princess, if you don't even flinch when a gun is pointed at you, then you really need to stop getting into life or death situations."

"It's not that."

"Oh, then what is it? You mind is particularly difficult to read." I smiled.

"I thought you would ask that. Don't you know?"

"I am unsure. There is not much to find in your mind."

"Hm, really? I wonder why. I do not have much to remember. Everything is locked away in my mind. So if I can't remember it, you can't see it!" I began to think of C.C. and when she played with me or talked with me. She made flower crowns with me and even had picnics with me. "How many of these things did you get to do with her?"

"How-How did you meet her? The only people she has a contract with are me and Lulu here."

"As far as you know. She told me about you." I had more of my memories of C.C. roam through my head. "I'm very special to her. I am like a sister to her. I am like family to her. I have a better relationship with her than you ever will."

"Annmarie!" I looked at Lelouch. "Stay out of this. Stop antagonizing him. I will not cheat. He is my opponent."

"Fine. Then why did you have me come along?"

"Because he wants you to-"

"Mao! You have more important things to focus on."

"True, but wouldn't it be interesting if she knew?" Things began rushing through my head. "Ah, there we go. You do have things I can read." I began worrying about many things. "Oh, how terrible?" I looked at Mao. "You have had some things come back to you, like what Princess Euphemia has done to you." My eyes widened. "Or, how about the fact that you have started cutting again, and it is more serious than before," Mao uttered.

"Stop it, Mao!"

"Your depression has come back, stronger than ever, and you wonder if your friends would miss you if you died. All those negative thoughts; I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself. Ah, but you have a reason to live. The son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku Kururugi. I wonder… what would happen if he left?" I fell to my knees, screamed, and then fell onto my side. Tears lined my eyes. He broke me.

"Mao! Your opponent is me." Their game continued. Lelouch continued to lose, and eventually he admitted defeat. Mao clapped and laughed insanely.

"This is checkmate." Lelouch screamed when his king was tossed onto the scale. I watched Lelouch crumble. Mao had beaten us, and he had done it so easily. "Let us see if she has burst into little pieces yet." He pulled out a small video screen. "What?! How is this possible? Why is she?!"

The stain glass window, behind the alter, shattered when someone jumped through it. I looked up and saw Suzaku. Mao fired his gun three times but missed Suzaku each time. Suzaku got up close enough to Mao to punch him in the face. Mao dropped the gun, and Suzaku kicked it away. "Suzaku…"

"I am Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military, and you are under arrest."

"Su-Suzaku," Lelouch gasped.

"You disabled the bomb? But you would need to have matched the speed of the pendulum."

"That's right. After Lelouch showed me which wire to cut, I was able to disarm it."

"I showed you?"

"What are you talking about Lelouch? It was your plan. Cut the line; then burst in here when I heard you scream." Suzaku saw me on the ground, tears still falling from my eyes. "What did you do to Annmarie?" Lelouch looked like he came to a realization of something.

"Mao, it appears that it is my checkmate."

"Lelouch, don't tell me…" The room was quiet for several seconds. "That's ridiculous! You bet everything on one friend?! What if he failed you?" There was more silence until Suzaku told Sayoko over the phone that everything was okay now. "You think you beat me, huh?"

"Stop it," Suzaku shouted at Mao when he began to struggle.

"Get your hands off of me, father killer!" I looked up at Suzaku. He looked distraught at Mao's protest. "You killed your own father seven years ago. He called for do-or-die resistance, and you thought stopping him would end the war. Such a childish idea; it doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer."

"That's not true! I just- I-"

"How lucky for you that no one found out. All the adults protected you."

"But all the reports said his father committed suicide."

"A big fat lie. All of it."

"I didn't have a choice. If I didn't Japan would've-"

"That's how you justify your actions? Then that explains your death wish. You want to save lives? It is your own wretched soul you are trying to save!"

"Suzaku," I mumbled.

"That is why you are always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death" Suzaku screamed in agony as if someone had just shot him. "You're no hero. You are just trying to wash the blood off your hands. You're a brat, begging to be punished."

"MAO!" Suzaku dropped to the floor beside me. "Never speak again!" As if a curse was placed upon him, Mao could no longer speak. Lelouch chased Mao out of the chapel. I heard a gunshot.

"I just… I just…"

"Suzaku… Suzaku is it true that you have a death wish?" Still in pain from the memories that had been brought to the surface by Mao, Suzaku rolled onto his side to see me. "Do you really have a death wish?"

"Would you leave me because I killed my father?" Even more tears than before came cascading down. I sobbed. I reached out for Suzaku's hand. Although he was still in shock, Suzaku gave me his hand.

"Suzaku," I whispered. He looked at me directly. His eyes were shaking. "Suzaku… blank ending." Suzaku started to calm down when I said that because it caused him to become confused. "Mine would be happy ending. What about you? Blank ending." He struggled; the words just wouldn't come until they finally were said.

"Happy ending." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Annmarie! Suzaku!"

"Nozomi…"


	16. Chapter 16

Suzaku and I were excused from classes and military work for the next couple days. With the traumatic memories and experiences we had, the Board of Supervisors for Ashford Academy and the Britannian Military decided to not add more stress to us. We wouldn't have to make up any of the school work we missed as well. I didn't want to be separated from Suzaku, so I made him stay at the palace with me.

I woke up on Friday, earlier than usual. Suzaku was still asleep next to me. His torso was bare. He only had pajama pants on. I looked at his molded features. His muscles were strong; you could tell just by glancing at them. His abs, his arms, and his chest-it didn't matter where you looked because they were all amazing. And he was my boyfriend. I squealed in my head.

It was difficult pulling myself away from him, mostly because I wanted to stay there in his arms. However, I needed to speak with Cornelia, and the best time to do that was early in the morning. I looked at the clock on my wall. 6:24 a.m., I still had enough time to see her. I slipped into a white tank top and black spandex short shorts and out of the silk pajamas I had on.

Walking barefoot down the halls, I had to greet some of the people who worked there. They smiled when they saw what I was wearing because they hadn't seen me look so relaxed in a while. I reached Cornelia's office and knocked three times. Her knight, Gilbert G. P. Guilford, opened the door for me. "Princess, it has been a while. Cornelia is expecting you."

"Huh?"

"She had a feeling you would be coming."

"Oh," was all I could say back. Guilford opened the door wider to let me in. "Uh, good morning, Cornelia." Guilford went back to his post behind Cornelia and to the left.

"Good morning, Annmarie." When Cornelia looked up from her paperwork, she giggled a little. "Just wake up?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your hair is a mess."

"It is?!" I franticly began brushing my hands through my hair. "I wanted to make sure I spoke to you before you left and came straight here."

"Annmarie, it's okay. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I wanted to discuss me getting a knight, again." Guilford's eyes widened in shock. That was understandable, since no one expected me to decide on picking a knight.

"I think that that is what is best for you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been in a large number of occasions that have caused you to get hurt."

"Some of those weren't my fault."

"I know." Cornelia looked at me sternly. "I'm guessing you won't change your recommendation."

"No," I whispered. "I still think Suzaku Kururugi would be the best option." Cornelia sighed. "I'm Japanese. It would make sense that I had a Japanese knight.

"Alright," she said. My eyes widened. "I'll see what I can do." Cornelia smiled as I ran around her desk to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I don't know if our father will accept the suggestion. Don't get too excited."

"Then make sure you tell him this: Suzaku might as well be my knight already with how much he protects me." Cornelia smiled and nodded. I said good-bye to her and Guilford. As I closed the door to her office, I heard Euphemia speak behind me.

"So, you are getting a knight? And you want it to be that Kururugi boy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just making observations."

"Like Hell you are; you have a plan forming. I can tell."

Lelouch had asked if Suzaku and I would want to hang out with him and Nunnally today, so when I got back to my room and I saw Suzaku still sleeping on his side, I sighed. He had been the one to wake up first the last two days. Granted it wasn't this early usually. I lay back down on my bed and propped my head on my hand.

"Suzaku…" My hand caressed his cheek. "Suzaku…" I poked his nose. "Come on, it's time to get up." He continued to sleep soundly. "If you don't wake up, I will… I'll…" I swallowed the nervousness that had snuck into my throat. My cheeks were definitely red. "I'll… touch you," I said so quietly that I wasn't even sure I had said it. It sounded weird because of how I phrased it, but I didn't even know how else I could have said it.

I brought my hand up to his chest and placed it against it. He rolled onto his back. "Okay, you asked for it." I climbed onto his body, and sat on his hips. I traced my right index finger along his muscles.

"Annmarie, what are you doing?" Suzaku had his eyes partially open.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Then sitting on me while touching me was how you decided to wake me up?"

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!" Suzaku smirked. He grabbed my arms and flipped us over. "Eep!" Now he was above me.

"Have I told you that you are cute when you do things like this?"

"No, you've told me I'm sexy in the Knightmare pilot uniform and the cat outfit Milly and Shirley put me in for Arthur's welcome party."

"You are. The material hugs your body nicely. In fact, there have been times when I have not wanted you to walk around in your pilot uniform while there are other guys around, and I'm glad you haven't worn that cat outfit again."

"Suzaku that's embarrassing."

"I have also had to hold myself back when I'm around you. I didn't want to jump you basically, but because of what you did earlier…" Suzaku made his fingers glide up my arm. I felt goose bumps form. "… I don't know that I will be able to restrain myself." He captured my lips. Suzaku forced my mouth to open with his tongue. Suzaku surprised me when he touched my breast. I broke away.

"Suzaku, no." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that… I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

"Fair enough." He kissed my forehead. Before he got off me though, he placed his lips on my collar bone and sucked on my skin.

"Suzaku, stop!" When he backed away, he smiled. "What?"

"You know that no one else can have you, right?"

"I don't want to be with anyone else." I blushed when he laughed.

"Well, now no one can be with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Go look in a mirror." Suzaku got off me. Hesitantly, I walked to the mirror on my closet door. My mouth dropped open.

"Suzaku, why did you do that?!" I turned around to look at Suzaku smiling with my hand covering the hickey he had given me.

"Come on. We are supposed to see Lelouch and Nunnally today. We should get ready."

* * *

"Lelouch! Quit moving around, will ya?!"

"Oh, sorry guys."

"No, you're sightline was lower."

"Like this?"

"N- too far, a little higher."

"Good?"

"Ugh, now you're expression is totally different from when we started. This was like this, that was kinda like that, and this was here. There!"

"Rivalz, that is not how he was." Others complained with me.

"Come on Annmarie, I prefer him looking clueless."

"Shirley, Annmarie, don't we have math for first period," Nina said as she sat down. It was rare that she was late.

"Don't you remember," Shirley asked. "It's art week."

"My brother declared it that," I added. Everyone was still shouting at Rivalz. "Alright that's enough. Why don't we just change the art subject?" Rivalz smiled mischievously. "What?"

"Okay, you and Suzaku get up there."

"What?!" Suzaku looked up. He was blushing. "Suzaku and I are not posing."

"You just gotta do something natural. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Annmarie, it's okay. Let's just do it." Suzaku stood up. He grabbed my hand. "It'll be fun."

"Dammit… fine." Lelouch got down from the table his stool was on.

"Lelouch take the stool too." Once the stool was gone, Suzaku climbed onto the table. Then, he pulled me up. "Hug me."

"Huh?!"

"Hug me as if you've been crying," Suzaku whispered again. He wrapped his arms around me tightly like he was trying to keep me in one piece. I clutched onto the back of his school jacket. "Hide your face in my chest. That way you don't have to see everyone drawing us." I did what he told me to do. "Better?"

"Yeah," I hated to admit.

"That's good you guys."

"Think you can stay up there for a while?"

"Yes, we probably can." We stood there… for forty-five minutes. The bell rang signaling that the third hour period was done, and it was time for lunch. I sighed.

"Annmarie, Suzaku, wanna see how some of them turned out?" We both nodded. Lelouch, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz all came up to show us their drawings. Lelouch's was by far the best.

"Lelouch, I didn't know you could draw this well."

"It's not that big a deal."

"Come on you guys, mine is better."

"Rivalz, yours is more like abstract art."

"Yeah, you're right. I got bored drawing you guys, so I just started doing random things."

"And you are the one that wanted us to pose?!"

"There you are Annmarie!" I looked at the door to see Arlo. "The stage manager wanted to do a quick sound check with us."

"Okay." I kissed Suzaku's cheek. "Make sure you all come watch the music concert."

"We will."

"Annmarie."

"I'm coming Arlo." I jogged over to the doorway. "Let's go." The two of us went outside to where a small stage had been set up.

"Hi, Annmarie. Thanks for getting her Arlo." The stage manager told me that she wanted to make sure the keyboard I was going to use and the violin Arlo was going to use didn't overpower each other volume-wise. "Right now, we have the volume set at the same level for both. It is entirely possible that they may need to be at different levels though. We just want to know if we have to change the volume. Can you two just start to play your song?"

"Sure," we both said. We got up on stage and played the first thirty seconds or so of our song.

"You can stop. We don't have to change anything. Oh, Annmarie, since you are up there, could you do a mike check for us?"

"Yep." I sang the first few lines of a song that I had written but wasn't performing today. "How's that?"

"Perfect."

"Great," I said and then smiled.

* * *

Instead of the usual radio program that was broadcasted during lunch, we had a live performance from the music club. Arlo and I were in the middle of the lineup, so we waited patiently offstage. All of my friends called to me in between two performances. They were waving their arms to get my attention. I waved back slightly.

Arlo and I had changed into steampunk styled clothes. I had black, gold, and silver short-shorts on with a gold belt around it, as well as a white skirt that hung down my right side going just past the shorts. My shirt was a spaghetti strap tank top that had black and white stripes. Over it was a gold jacket accented with silver and blue. The blue sleeves for it went from the middle of my upper arm to my wrists. I had black fingerless gloves on too. The silver buttons for my jacket looked likes gears that looked like they belonged in a clock. I had a white headband in my hair with a gold and silver gear. I had black tennis shoes on that also had gears on it.

On the other hand, Arlo had brown shorts on that went to his knees. He had a white button up shirt with the longs sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were covered with dark red fingerless gloves that ended at his wrist. Arlo wore a vest that was black and red over his shirt; the buttons also looked like gears and were gold. Around his neck was a pair of red goggles. He had red shoes on with gears that actually moved when he walked, but I doubt anyone would notice that during our performance.

"Annmarie, Arlo, you're on after the piano solo."

"Thanks."

"You ready to do this," I asked Arlo.

"I'm a little nervous. I don't want to make you look bad."

"The only one that can make me look bad is me… and maybe Milly." He laughed. "Just have fun. Whenever I get nervous, I remind myself that I am about to do something I love to do. Do you like playing your violin?" Arlo nodded. "Then you will be fine."

"Annmarie! Arlo! It's your turn!"

"Let's do this." We got up on the small stage. I walked over to the two keyboards set up. Arlo stood on the other side of the stage. "Hi everyone," I said into a microphone set up by the keyboards. The crowd began to cheer. "This is a collaborative work between me and Arlo Wahlgren. I'm sure you will like it. This is 'Shatter Me.'" I pushed a button on the keyboard and it started the background dubstep music. Then, I started to play the keyboard and it sounded like a xylophone. I opened my mouth and began singing.

I pirouette in the dark

I see the stars through a mirror

This was where Arlo began. Just like our practices, he put a lot of emotion into his music.

Tired mechanical heart

Beats 'til the song disappears

I pushed a couple more buttons and keys, and the dubstep began to become more powerful. After I had done that, I took the mike from its stand walked out to center stage. I'm sure everyone was expecting me to stay at the keyboards.

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

Arlo started to play the violin quicker and more intense. The dubstep track also got louder. I jumped around and danced on stage behind him so he could be what the crowd focused on.

Shatter me!

Repeating his solo again, he jumped off the stage. It wasn't very high, maybe only two feet tall.

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

If only the clockwork could speak

I wouldn't be so alone

We'd burn every magnet and spring

And spiral into the unknown

I walked to the front of the stage and climbed to the ground to join Arlo. When he saw me, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

Arlo's solo from before was played again here. I got the crowd to get more into the music; getting them to jump up and down.

Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

I climbed on the stage. Arlo stayed on the ground in front of the stage.

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

(Only...)

Arlo plucked the strings until it came to the point in the song where I started to sing again.

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me…!

Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

The dubstep track quickly faded out. The crowd automatically cheered for us when the music stopped. Arlo turned around to look at me. I was breathing hard. I motioned for Arlo to come back on stage. Once he did, I grabbed his free hand and raised it. The cheers got louder. We bowed twice then got off the stage.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

* * *

"The pond did freeze during the winter, but Big Brother scolded me once when he caught me skating on it."

"We had a pond, too, at the Kururugi Shrine. It was small, but I used to catch _zarigani_ , I mean, crayfish all the time."

"You would catch crayfish? How?"

"It's simple. You just tie a string to _kaeru's_ back leg."

"Huh? ' _Kaeru_?'" I smiled as I remembered doing the same thing when I was little. I would go to the creek near my house. It was strange to me that I remembered something from my time before being kidnapped. "As in frog? As in those things that sit on lily pads and go croak?"

"Yeah, but in Japanese they say-"

"Kero." Suzaku looked up at me while Nunnally turned her head. I smiled. "They say kero in Japanese." Suzaku smiled back at me. Then he started repeating the word again and again in a funny voice, making Nunnally laugh. "There is a song too. 'Frogs are singing a song'—like that."

"Japanese songs have funny lyrics. Like the ' _den-den, mushi mushi_.'"

"The snail song."

"Yes."

"Annmarie?" I looked at Lelouch who was sitting next to me. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mao."

"It's fine."

"I knew that since he reads minds, he would have difficulty with yours because of how little you remember most of your life."

"I know. It isn't necessarily a bad thing to not remember." Lelouch stared at me funny. "Sometimes, it is helpful because then you don't remember all the bad things that happened."

"I know you probably don't even want one, but have you gotten yourself a knight?" I smiled a little and nodded. "Who?" My gaze shifted to Suzaku and Nunnally still talking with each other. "Suzaku?"

"It's not official yet. It might not even happen, but I consider him to be my knight."

"Oh…"

"You wanted him to be Nunnally's knight, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, how about this? I become Nunnally's knight. Therefore, in retrospect, Suzaku is her knight as well." Lelouch seemed to think things over.

"That could work…"

"Great."

"Annmarie!" Turning back to Nunnally, I saw her smiling, and then she started laughing.

"What is it Nunnally?" Suzaku was smiling and blushing. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Can't I tell her Suzaku?"

"Then what would be the point of me asking her?"

"Fine, but I want to be there when you ask her."

"I'll do my best."

"Just do it now."

"I don't have everything I need."

"Suzaku! Annmarie!" All of us turned to see Cecile running towards us. "Lloyd says it is urgent."

"Who's that," Lelouch asked.

"She's a soldier," Suzaku answered before I could say anything.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. You've settled in well at your school, Suzaku."

"Yes, so, what's the urgent business?"

"Oh, that's right. I don't know the details either." Cecile looked at Lelouch and Nunnally. "I'm sorry, but I need to pull Suzaku and Annmarie away from you for a while. It's work."

"But, what about…"

"It's alright. That guy is not going to be coming back here." It seemed like Suzaku was still worried about Mao coming back, worried about Lelouch and Nunnally, and worried about me.

"Right. See you then."

"Come back again Suzaku and Annmarie. Hopefully next time you are here, Suzaku will ask you."

"Don't worry, I will." Nunnally's smile grew wider.

"Annmarie," Lelouch said before we left. "When you return, I want to discuss with both of you what we talked about."

"Uh-oh, I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?! You won't tell me what Nunnally was talking about." Cecile, Suzaku, and I began to run away.

"That's because you don't have to worry about it. It isn't that big a deal."

"Well, obviously it is considering Nunnally wants to be there."

"Focus, you two."

* * *

"Huh?! You need my signature again?!"

"Although Viceroy Cornelia ordered this, there is still some…" I stopped listening. I was too busy watching Suzaku, but he was watching me.

"Are you gonna be able to do this?" Although the man giving Lloyd paperwork said Cornelia ordered this, I knew that it wasn't her. It was Euphemia. "Can you kill someone?"

"I'm not going to." Everyone froze as I stood up. "I'm not killing Kyoshiro Tohdoh. I don't care if someone says he needs to be killed, but I'm not doing it. If I had a choice in the matter, I would give him a life's sentence. Cornelia would never have switched executioners with me being the one she chose to kill the prisoner. She knows that it would damage my mind even further. This wasn't Cornelia. It was Euphemia."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The force of it made me lose my balance, and I fell onto Suzaku's lap. "Good, now I'm free of this Hellish paperwork."

"Suzaku, come on! I'll at least try to prevent a prison break." Suzaku stood up and ran for the door. I took my key off Cecile's neck.

"Annmarie!"

"Since I won't kill Tohdoh, or the Japanese for that matter, I will do whatever I can to stop this fighting." Suzaku and I ran down four flights of stairs. At the bottom, outside the doors we went through were the Lancelot and Archangel. They were ready to go. All we had to do was start them up.

"Annmarie, be careful."

"I always am."

"Really? Your actions in the past prove otherwise."

"Just go."

"Yes, Princess." We started our Knightmares up and launched.

"Don't you dare call me that again!"

"Okay," Suzaku said while laughing. I sent a Slash Harken towards the group of enemy Knightmares. The red Knightmare from before deflected it. "Damn!" I saw Tohdoh was getting into his own Knightmare. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I was going to have you kept alive." Suzaku and I each engaged in our own battles. After a couple minutes, I noticed that Suzaku's moves were being predicted. "Suzaku, change things up!"

"But- but I…" Suzaku made the Lancelot fade back, where Tohdoh's Knightmare was waiting for him.

"Suzaku!" The Lancelot dodged Tohdoh's sword a few times, but the top of the cockpit was sliced off. "Suzaku!" I pushed away from one of the four Knightmares that were like Tohdoh's. I moved the Archangel as quickly as I could to the Lancelot.

"Princess Annmarie," a voice said over the speakers on the Knightmares. I stopped my advance to look at Zero's Burai. "I can stop this attack against him."

"Or what?!"

"Or… I can kill you. Of course, if I were to try, I know that the Lancelot's pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, would just get in front of you and get himself killed."

"No!"

"Annmarie, don't listen to him."

"Suzaku, I can't lose you." I looked to the Lancelot. It was still fighting with the Knightmare of Tohdoh. "Zero, stop it, please."

"As you wish," he said maliciously. "Tohdoh, stand down." Doing as he was told, Tohdoh stopped attacking.

"Suzaku, do not move."

"But, Annmarie-"

"Do as I say, please," I sobbed.

"Okay… don't do anything stupid."

"What do you want, Zero?"

"I want you to let us escape. We will not kill anyone else here." I gritted my teeth. "And there is one more thing…"

"And that would be…"

"I want you to meet Tohdoh face-to-face."

"Why?"

"You will see."

"Fine."

"Tohdoh, go see Annmarie for yourself." Kyoshiro Tohdoh maneuvered his Knightmare in front of mine. The top of his cockpit opened. Following his move, I opened the Archangel's cockpit, and I took off my headset. When I stood up from my chair, Tohdoh's natural hard and stern expression softened.

"It really is you…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I haven't seen you since the day before you were taken… Nozomi." My eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I was the one that gave it to you."

"What," I gasped. "What do you mean you gave it to me?"

"I suggested that name to your mother and father. When your mother gave birth to you, she asked me what she should name you."

"That's not true!" I looked at Zero's Burai. I could feel the evil grin he had on his face. "It's… it can't be true… How… I…"

"Annmarie!" Suzaku moved the Lancelot quickly so he could catch me once I began falling from the Archangel.

"Black Knights, let's move!"

"Nozomi, we must meet again," I heard Tohdoh say. "There is much we need to talk about."

"Annmarie! Annmarie!"

"Suzaku?" I heard him, and then I saw him. Suzaku climbed over the top of the Lancelot and slid down its arm to me.

"Annmarie, are you okay? What happened?"

"I… he… Tohdoh… knows me…"

"What?" Suzaku helped me sit up.

"Tohdoh, he knows me." I grabbed Suzaku's arm. "He named me."

"Named you?"

"Nozomi… my real name… my Japanese name…"


	17. Chapter 17

I stood next to Darlton. I had told him before the ceremony even started to hold me back if I started to go on stage. He understood what I was saying. Darlton had always been nice to me. He knew I was Japanese and knew that I had been kidnapped. Disapproving of the act of taking children from other nations, Darlton treated me like his daughter. Then again, he did the same with Euphemia. However, Darlton seemed to like me more because of how much of a tomboy I am. I know that if I asked him if I could pilot, he would say yes. After all, his sons were all Knightmare pilots.

The doors at the end of the hall opened. Suzaku stood in the doorway. The clothes he wore were probably the fanciest he'd ever worn. On this particular occasion, I was actually being seen in a dress. It was pure white. The long sleeves hung off my shoulders and billowed out at the ends. The dress reached the floor. I had white flats on my feet. My hair had been curled but was kept down. I watched Suzaku make his way up the aisle in the hall.

"Who cares if he's an Honorary Britannian? Knighting an Eleven is just…"

"And broadcasting it live."

"How'd he ever win her favor, I wonder…"

"Well, even a princess has needs, right?"

"But weren't there rumors that Princess Annmarie was in a relationship with him?"

"Those are just rumors. There are many rumors about her. She has quite a secret life. The media has nothing better to do on slow days than to talk about her and make things up." I felt my hands tighten into fists.

"Annmarie," Darlton said. "I know you and Princess Euphemia don't see eye to eye, but this is a big day for both her and Kururugi. If anything, you should be happy for him."

"I know that I should be, but…"

"Suzaku Kururugi, wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the crown?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Dost thou wish to abandon thy self and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku unsheathed the ceremonial sword at his side. He held it out to Euphemia. I was worried she might stab it straight through his chest, but she wouldn't do it in front of an audience of so many. She would only do it in front of me. She would want to torture me when we were alone. Instead, she took the sword from Suzaku. She placed the tip of the sword on one of Suzaku's shoulders and then the other.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby dub thee, Sir Suzaku Kururugi…" Darlton place a hand on my shoulders when he saw them shaking. I was trying my hardest to not cry. I refused to cry. Euphemia returned the sword to Suzaku. He returned it to its cover. Motioning with her right arm, Euphemia signaled to Suzaku for him to stand up and turn around to face the crowd.

There was one pair of hands clapping at first, and they were Lloyd's who was in attendance. The second was Darlton. Slowly, the crowd joined in, but I didn't. I couldn't. If I clapped, that meant that I was congratulating Euphemia in stealing my Knight. I just couldn't. A single tear fell from my face.

* * *

I was standing in the corner of a room at a party. Suzaku's party, for becoming a knight, but not my own. I looked at Euphemia across the room. Suzaku stood just behind her. Euphemia looked around at everyone. When she caught my eye, she deviously smiled. " _What do you mean he can't become my knight?!"_

When I was told by Cornelia, that Euphemia had chosen Suzaku Kururugi, she announced it to a room full of reporters. The statement couldn't be changed. So, Suzaku became Euphemia's knight, not mine. I watched Euphemia say something to Suzaku, and then she walked up to one of two thrones at the end of the room. He walked over to me.

"Hey Nozomi," Suzaku said.

"When did I say you could call me that?!"

"But…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just angry. It's not your fault. I don't mind you using my real name, but I would prefer it to be when it is just us. I don't want to be treated like I was when I was first adopted. That is why I was given a different name in the first place."

"Okay," he said. Suzaku kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. I tapped my lips. Suzaku smiled before he kissed me again. My arms wrapped around his neck.

"Here are the lovebirds." Our lips separated. "I certainly hope you don't forget about those of us in A.S.E.E.C. now that you have moved up."

"Lloyd, go away," I said. Suzaku chuckled a little. "You do realize he has a higher status than you now." I stepped away from them both. "He has a higher status than me too."

"What," Suzaku asked. "But you are a Princess of Britannia."

"An adopted one… You are a Knight of one of the true bloodline royals; therefore, you are ranked higher than me." I turned around to run away, but Suzaku grabbed my hand.

"Is that why you are mad? Because I have a higher status than you?" I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"You were going to be my knight!" Suzaku's eyes widened. "Cornelia was getting permission for you to become my knight. Suzaku, you were going to be my knight, and Euphemia took that away from me too!" Suzaku's grip on my hand loosened, and I took the opportunity to run away. Before I left the room, I ran past Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Did you really have to do that, Euphy?" I stopped just outside the doorway behind the thrones. "Did you have to take away what little happiness she had?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Why did you do that?" Euphemia stayed quiet. "Why is she the one person you hate? What is the reason behind it?"

"She is an Eleven."

* * *

"Annmarie?" I looked up to see Kallen. "You know they are holding Suzaku's party on the other side of the Student Council Clubhouse, right?" I looked away. She sat down next to me "What's wrong?" Kallen dropped her sick façade, showing the side of her that made her my best friend. I smiled.

"Haven't talked to you like this in a while."

"You know why I can't talk like this in front of everyone."

"I know… Black Knight." Kallen's eyes widened.

"You really did know, didn't you?"

"It's not difficult for me to guess. Although it helps being your best friend." I paused. "You pilot that red Knightmare."

"Man, I can never keep a secret around you." I reached over to her and pulled up her Knightmare key from under her jacket.

"This slips out sometimes. If you don't want anyone else to see, either don't bring it or hide it under your shirt too." I went silent. "What exactly does C.C. do in the Black Knights?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I met her when I was younger, before I went to Britannia. I have seen her a few times in the last few months. She stopped me from…"

"From what?" I rolled up both sleeves of my school jacket. Kallen looked at my gauze covered arms. "Annmarie…"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really? You always apologize." I nodded.

"I don't like hurting others."

"But by hurting yourself, you are hurting others." There they were. The words that I desperately needed to hear. Kallen looked at me and smiled. "That's what you needed to hear, isn't it?" The tears I was trying so hard to hold back overflowed. Kallen wrapped her arms around me. "You and I should hang out this weekend. I'm sure the others would love to see you." I could not help it; I laughed. Kallen always knew what to say to me.

"I'd love to see them too."

"Then let's do it." We heard footsteps coming our way. Kallen immediately changed her attitude.

"Uh-um, thank you for giving me advice on my work."

"Oh, it was no problem at all."

"Lloyd?" Just as Kallen and I stood up, Lloyd and Nina turned into the hallway where we were. "Nina?"

"You know Mr. Asplund?"

"Why Annmarie it is wonderful to see you again! I hope you still aren't sour over Suzaku's becoming-" Lloyd stopped himself when he saw my face. "Ahem, anyway, you and Suzaku have a new job. Nina here was showing me the way to the party."

"Yes, Nina, I know him. He is mine and Suzaku's boss." Nina's eyes widened. "Why don't we all just head to the party, since we need to get Suzaku?" I started walking in the direction Nina had been taking Lloyd. Kallen caught up to me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded.

"I should be fine. I know that I am gonna be hanging out with you over the weekend." When we got to the room where the party was being held, I walked in.

"Bad news, Suzaku! You just got even more work to do, I'm afraid."

"Oh, right…" Suzaku was looking at me. I didn't want to look at him.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Milly walked up. She saw the way I looked, and before Lloyd could answer, she said to me, "Blank ending."

"Blank ending…" Milly looked at me confused. "I don't know which one I would want right now." Lloyd looked at me with a funny face.

"You guys know each other, too?"

"We're to be married." The entire room reacted in shock. "Isn't that right honeybunch?"

"Uh… yeah…" Milly still gave me a worried look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, can you repeat that," Rivalz said as he ran up.

"We are betrothed."

"Who is this guy, Madame President?"

"Earl Asplund."

"Earl?!" Rivalz seemed to deflate. Suzaku walked up.

"Do I… we have military duties then," he corrected himself when he remembered I walked in with Lloyd.

"Someone important is arriving, and we are to greet him, along with the Lancelot and Archangel, naturally."

"Oh… right…" Suzaku stared at me. I turned around to exit the room.

"See you over the weekend, Kallen. Don't get sick."

"Okay, I'll try." Kallen smiled when she knew I had to talk to her façade.

Lloyd, Suzaku, and I left the Student Council Clubhouse. "Nozo-"

"Don't use that name!" Lloyd looked at the two of us.

"What's with you two? You're acting like complete strangers; well at least you are Annmarie. Get into a lover's spat?"

"Lloyd, shut the Hell up!" I began to walk faster, but that didn't stop me from hearing Lloyd say:

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"She's been mad at me. It would be kind of a weird thing to ask when she is feeling this way."

"What is this stupid question that you want to ask me?"

"I can't say it. Nunnally isn't here."

"Tell me." Suzaku stayed quiet. "Just tell me! We aren't moving from this spot until you say it." Lloyd smiled.

"Shall I fetch this 'Nunnally'?"

"No, hang on." Suzaku got his phone out. When he heard the person he called pick up, he said, "Lelouch!" There was a pause. "Yeah, I was, but um, I need you to bring Nunnally to the fountain. I promised Nunnally that I would ask Annmarie **that** question with her present. Annmarie wants to know what I was going to ask her, and she won't leave until I tell her." I walked up to Suzaku.

"Don't blame this all on me." Suzaku covered my mouth with his spare hand. I licked it, but Suzaku's hand stayed on my mouth.

"So, are you going to bring Nunnally?" Suzaku listened for the answer. "Thanks." He hung up. "Happy now?"

"Maybe…"

"Can we go over to the fountain?" I turned around to see that we were within thirty yards of the school fountain.

"Fine."

We waited for Lelouch and Nunnally for only a little while. When I saw them coming, the rest of the Student Council was with them.

"Sorry, we took so long," Lelouch said. "I told Nunnally, and they all heard me and said they wanted to be here too."

"But I can't ask her in front of so many people."

"Do it Suzaku. Change Annmarie's answer. She said blank ending when I asked her. Make her say happy ending."

"Milly!"

"Hey, I know that what he is going to ask you will change your answer."

"Suzaku, I have what you needed." He ran over to Nunnally. She gave him something. I couldn't see what it was. Suzaku ran back to me, and he stood in front of me. He was blushing.

"What?"

"I don't exactly know what to say."

"You said that you had a question to ask me."

"Yeah."

"Then just ask me."

"Come on Suzaku! You can do it!" Suzaku smiled at Milly's cheering. The others joined in. Nunnally told them to be quiet because she wanted to be able to hear well.

"Alright, um…" Suzaku reached for one of my hands. I jerked them away though. "Annmarie, I need your hand."

"Fine." I put my hands back in front of me. Suzaku grabbed my left hand.

"Close your eyes." I sighed. Once I did, I felt him slide something onto one of my fingers. "You can open your eyes now." When I did, Suzaku was still holding my hand, but he was no longer standing in front of me. He was kneeling, on one knee. The sight made me look at my hand. On my ring finger was a beautiful silver band with a diamond in it. "Annmarie…" I looked back at his face. "Nozomi," he whispered so only I could hear it. "Will you marry me?" Tears came to my eyes. Instead of saying something, I knelt down in front of him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. "Is that a yes?"

"Ask it the right way."

"Huh?"

"Ask the right way." Suzaku turned his head to look at the others.

"Blank ending," Milly said. Suzaku chuckled a little.

"Blank ending." My arms tightened. I laughed a little. Suzaku looked at me when I turned his head. I brought his lips to mine. Everyone began to cheer. Lloyd began clapping. When our lips parted, I said:

"Happy ending."


	18. Chapter 18

"So, why Shikine Island? The Tokyo Settlement would have been a lot safer."

"I'm curious about that too."

"Wait, Cecile, you don't know?" Suzaku looked at her.

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

"I was counting on you, Suzaku. Didn't Princess Euphemia say anything?"

"No… nothing in particular, except for the fact that it was to accommodate the chancellor's request."

"Oh well, then I should have been the one with prying eyes. Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest. I haven't even heard directly from His Highness Schneizel," said Lloyd. "Maybe he really doesn't like me."

"You shouldn't have said anything Lloyd. Because of you, our plans got leaked onto the internet."

"That girl was so charming though. I couldn't resist." Suzaku turned around to look at me. I was sitting on the ground in the corner of the ship's control room.

"Annmarie?" I had my hands over my ears. Suzaku walked up to me. "What's wrong?"

"Why did we have to come by boat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your fiancé, has a fear of boats."

"I do not!" Lloyd smiled.

"Then, do enlighten us."

"I don't like being on boats because I'm afraid of the water."

"Huh?" Suzaku gave me a funny look. "You are afraid of the water?"

"It's because I can't swim. Remember at the water resort. I don't like boats because if something goes wrong, we'll have to get into life boats, and if we don't have those then we end up in the water."

"Nozomi," he whispered. I looked at Suzaku. He wrapped his arms around me. "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded and hid my face in Suzaku's arms.

"Annmarie, are you okay?"

"Euphemia, go away."

"Are you still afraid of water?"

"That's your fault!"

"What was?"

"Ugh!" I stood up. "You pushed me off Odysseus's boat when we were seven."

"Really? I don't remember." Suzaku grabbed my hand before I could hit her. "Thank you, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Just leave me alone, and I won't bother you Euphemia. When will that enter your head?!"

"Princess Euphemia, Princess Annmarie, we will reach the docks in a few minutes."

"Thank God!" During the four minutes it took for us to reach the docks and dock the ship, I stayed in Suzaku's arms. "Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for holding me back. It would not have done me any good to have hit her."

"No problem." We walked to the boat's ramp onto the dock. We all were greeted by Britannian soldiers stationed at the base on the island.

"Arrival time is right on schedule. We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters, if you'd like it."

"Is it safe to assume the ship is docking here?"

"Yes, that has not changed."

"Then we will wait here." Once Euphemia had stopped speaking, a few explosions happened in rapid succession.

"What was that?" A soldier spoke into a radio.

"Headquarters appears to be under attack."

"We will withdraw," Cecile said. "Can you arrange an escort unit for the- for her?" Cecile fixed what she was saying. There was no way I was leaving.

"It's too risky to leave right now." I couldn't help but smile to myself. Euphemia would be stuck on an island until the battle being waged on it ended.

"You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, Princess Euphemia." He looked at me as if to say, ' _you too'_ , and I smiled.

"Suzaku, you and Annmarie should fend off the attackers."

"With pleasure," I answered.

* * *

"Suzaku! Get out of there!"

"What?!" The Lancelot and Zero's Burai stopped moving.

"Zero, what did you do?!"

"We need to talk, Kururugi. I suggest you come out, or your precious princess will be terminated." Someone came up behind me and pushed the Archangel into the pit. During the fall, I was knocked around inside. My head hit my video screen causing it to crack. I felt blood roll down my face.

"Annmarie!" My ears were ringing. My head hurt like crazy. I opened the hatch to the Archangel and climbed out. "Annmarie!" Suzaku opened the cockpit to the Lancelot. He ran over to me. "Annmarie, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, just a little banged up." Suzaku touched my head, and I cringed away from his touch.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I looked up at the person approaching.

"I'll get straight to the point Suzaku Kururugi. I want you to join me." Suzaku put his arms around me in a protective gesture.

"Is that a threat, Zero? You can forget it. Besides, I already told you, results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me."

"So the peace we have right now is worthless? If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened? The Chinese Federation and the E.U. would have stepped in and split Japan in three. They would be fighting even now. Our peace is due to Japan's immediate surrender."

"That's right, and I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began."

"You're wrong. Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose to surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer." Suzaku's eyes widened. I grabbed his arm.

"Suzaku, it's okay."

"With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them when Japan issued its surrender."

"How on earth do you know that?" I went to grab the gun at my side, but Zero grabbed his own gun and shot my leg. I screamed in agony. Suzaku put his hands on the wound in my thigh to try to stop the bleeding.

"I wouldn't make any rash decisions, Princess. It might just end your life." Zero turned his attention back to Suzaku. Zero continued talking to Suzaku, whereas I looked up at the red Knightmare. _Kallen…_ I reached my hand up towards it.

"K-Ka- Aghh!" Zero stepped on Suzaku's hands, pushing more weight onto my injury.

"Stop it!" Suzaku felt like he was backed into a corner. I could tell. "If I do what you say, what happens to her?"

"She will receive medical treatment and be returned to you."

"Suzaku, don't…" He looked down at me. "Don't listen to him…"

" _Major Kururugi? Do you respond? Major Suzaku Kururugi?"_

"May I?" Suzaku was glaring at the masked terrorist.

"As you wish."

" _Major Kururugi, we have just launched surface to surface missiles on the Black Knights. Your orders are to keep Zero there."_ I nodded when Suzaku looked at me. He got up and took Zero's gun, restrained him, and pointed the gun at Zero.

"Kururugi, what are you-"

"I can't approve of your methods. All I can do right now is this."

"So you are just going to give up Annmarie's life and your own."

"She knows that she wouldn't get away for medical treatment before the missiles hit, and I know that she would rather die with me than live without me." Suzaku pushed Zero into the cockpit of the Lancelot, the gun pointed at him. The red Knightmare went down into the pit, and its systems crashed. The cockpit opened to reveal Kallen.

"Suzaku, it's me Kallen. It's Kallen Stadtfeld from the Student Council. Please, let Zero go. You need to get Annmarie out of here!"

"Kallen…" She jumped down from her cockpit and ran over to me. "Kallen, what's up?" I tried to keep the mood happier. Kallen took her jacket off. She wrapped it around my leg. When she tied it, I screamed from the intense pain that shot through my leg.

"Tell Suzaku to get you out of here."

"I can't, but you should get out of here."

"What did I tell you last time?! When you hurt yourself, you hurt others!" My eyes widened. "If you die, how will your friends that are still alive feel?"

"I always knew that I wasn't worth much to the Britannians…" I don't know if it was from blood loss or the impending death, but I started rambling.

"Suzaku!" Kallen continued to shout for him to put my life above taking care of Zero.

"The Avalon?"

"You fool! Keep yourself and Nozomi alive!"

* * *

My eyes opened when water splashed my face. The sun was high in the sky. I slowly sat up and felt pain go through my leg. Kallen's Black Knight jacket was somehow still wrapped around my leg. I crawled closer to the salt water that went back and forth, getting closer to me and then moving away. I untied Kallen's jacket and rinsed as much of the blood I could from it. After wringing out most of the water, I wrapped it around my leg again.

"If I don't find fresh water, I'm going to die here. But first, I need to find something to help me walk." Dealing with the pain of standing up, I began hopping towards the lush forest. After about a two minute walk, well, hobble, I found a tree branch that was light enough for me to move but strong enough to hold my weight.

I started to make my way to the center of the island. This was a difficult task because of my injury. Eventually, I finally found fresh water. I was so excited about it that I lost my grip on the tree branch and began to fall backwards.

"What are you doing walking around?" Kallen was behind me, and she caught me and lowered me to the ground.

"I knew that I had to find fresh water."

"You should have waited where you were. I was trying to find you. I ended up following your trail; a round imprint and a footprint. It was weird, but I knew it was yours."

"I'm glad you found me instead of someone I didn't know that could have gotten to this island." Kallen smirked.

"Let's get your wound washed and attended to."

"Okay." Kallen helped me get over to the stream and waterfall we were near. She took off her jacket. "I'm not bleeding anymore," I said taking notice that her jacket wasn't as bloody when I washed it before. Kallen was washing her jacket when I had said that.

"I should bind your leg to prevent you from moving too much."

"Whatever you say." Kallen left to go find some sticks she could use. I scooted to the waterfall. I stuck my head in to wash away the sand in my hair. By the time Kallen got back, I was just finishing with my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing the sand out of my hair. I don't know what it's like for people with short hair, but having long hair with sand in it is very uncomfortable." Kallen rolled her eyes.

"I found one stick that could work and some vines to tie it with."

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah…" It took Kallen only a few minutes to bind my leg. The stick she found was on the back of my leg. "Is that tight enough," Kallen asked as she tied the last vine to my leg. I nodded. "Why don't you take it easy for now?"

"That's probably the best thing for me to do." Kallen helped move me over to shade under a tree. "Wake me up if you have to."

"I doubt I will, but okay."

* * *

"A Black Knight uniform?!" I began to wake up when I heard a familiar voice. Kallen shouted and charged at someone. When I was fully awake, I remembered that somehow, I had ended up on a different island but one that was close to Shikine Island. Kallen had found me and helped me walk after I found a source of fresh water. By the time we had taken care of my leg, I was exhausted. I guess I had lost more blood than I thought.

"Don't call me by that name. My name is Kallen Kouzuki; that's my real name. I'm Japanese."

"What? So you really are a…"

"Yes, I'm a Black Knight, got it?"

"Well, then, Kallen Kouzuki, I'm placing you under arrest."

"Kallen…"

"Are you now? Even after I saved Nozomi?"

"How do you…"

"I'm her best friend. Do you really think she wouldn't tell me? I am the only one she knows that is like her; hiding their identity. I am also Britannian and Japanese."

"Kallen, is that…" I heard footsteps in the water, and then I felt a pair of lips against mine.

"Nozomi, are you okay?"

"For the most part, yeah. Your lips taste like salt water." Suzaku smiled at me.

"Sorry."

"I got her leg bound, but that was about all I could do." Suzaku nodded.

"I'll take care of it. I will need your knife though." Kallen stared at him. "I need to cut off her pant leg to see the wound."

"Fine." Kallen handed over her knife pouch.

"You should put some clothes on now." Kallen squealed slightly. I smiled. "I have to take off the binding she gave you."

"Okay."

"I apologize in advance if I hurt you."

"Just do what you can."

After struggling through a gruesome and painful procedure of taking care of my leg, I watched Suzaku begin to wash his hands in the waterfall we were near. He had wrapped the cloth from my clothes around the wound to stop the bleeding he had caused to start again. In the time that Suzaku had been attending to my injury, he had been speaking with Kallen.

"I see… you don't know what happened either."

"So you're shipwrecked too? Serves you right, after you didn't listen to me earlier. I trust you to take care of Nozomi, but instead, you put her in danger." Suzaku ignored what Kallen said.

"We're not far from Shikine Island." Kallen sighed in frustration.

"Kallen, he's trying to make up for putting me in danger by taking care of me now. Don't be too hard on him." Kallen wanted to protest against what I said, but knowing I was hurt, she decided not to. She sighed again.

"Suzaku, how do you know that we are not far from Shikine Island?"

"The vegetation here is pretty similar. The position of the sun and the temperature is about the same too. When I can measure the positions of the stars later, I'll have a pretty good idea of where we are."

"You two don't seem worried at all. You're…"

"I've learned how to confront my enemies. I'm a military man, even though you don't recognize me as such."

"I know that you two will take care of me," I said. There was an awkward silence that passed among us.

"Kallen, do you know who Zero is?" Kallen and I were both shocked at the question Suzaku had asked.

"Why not find out for yourself?" I brought a hand up to my face.

"I see. You don't know either…"

"How did you…?"

"With the way you answered, you kind of made it obvious you don't know." Kallen looked at me.

"He's hiding from everybody, even from his colleagues…"

"That doesn't matter right now. What should we do?" Suzaku turned around to see Kallen next to me. "We need food."

"I can take care of that." Suzaku began to unzip his uniform.

"Su-Suzaku, what are you doing?" I covered Kallen's eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes? Wouldn't it make sense to cover your own?"

"I'm going to catch some fish. It will be uncomfortable to sit in this when it is wet, so it will be better if I take it off."

"But-But…"

"What?" My cheeks blushed. "Do you not want Kallen to see me?"

"Th-that's understandable! I don't want anyone to look at you like this!"

"Wow, Nozomi…"

"Shut up, Kallen."

"I didn't say anything… but it is kinda ridiculous."

"Kallen!"

"He saw me naked!"

"I don't care! I'm the only one that can see him like this!" Suzaku laughed. "Stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm laughing because you are being really cute right now." I couldn't say anything. "Besides, I won't be completely naked."

"See? Can you uncover my eyes now?"

"No!" Suzaku came over. "Suzaku!" He was only in his boxers. "Hurry up and get in the water if you are going in the water!" My face was burning from how much I was blushing. Suzaku grabbed my face and kissed me. He licked my lips, and I opened them. "Mm!"

"If you guys are gonna make out, do it when I'm not around, please." I tried to pull away, but Suzaku just recaptured my mouth. "Suzaku, go catch us some fish please. Nozomi needs the nutrients so she doesn't faint. She is already light-headed from blood loss."

"Ten more seconds," Suzaku said quickly before kissing me again. Kallen sighed. She didn't say anything until ten seconds went by.

"Times up. Now go get us some food!" Kallen had stood up, and she kicked Suzaku into the water next to us.

"Kallen!"

"You don't need a reason to pass out."

"I wasn't going to."

"Your heavy breathing and pale face says otherwise."

"Nozomi," Suzaku said. "When she isn't at school, is she always this violent?"

"If it involves my well-being, then yes. She is like a big sister to me."

"Only because I'm older than you by a few months; I like the idea of us being best friends better." Kallen smirked.

"I never said you were my big sister. That's Cornelia's role."

"Are there any other children of the Emperor that you are close with?"

"Yeah, Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince. He was usually very busy though."

* * *

"Don't you have soy sauce or something?"

"Kallen," I sighed as Suzaku handed her a skewer with a fish on it.

"I'll try to pretend that you're not really complaining. Soy sauce is a pretty Japanese thing to ask for though, I'm surprised."

"Hmph, so sorry to disappoint you. I'm half Britannian but was born and raised in Japan. I need graded radish, soy sauce and lemon on my fish and shellfish."

"Didn't you use a lot of olive oil on that kind of thing in the school cafeteria?"

"Didn't have a choice." Kallen took a bite of the fish in her hands. Her eyes widened and lit up from the taste in her mouth. When she saw Suzaku staring at her, a frown returned to her mouth. "They have too many bones. If you took out the guts, you should have taken all the bones out."

"Kallen, you don't like to cook, do you," Suzaku sighed. "Something like that isn't easy. I guess you don't cook"

"Leave me alone. Besides, why don't we have anything but fish and shellfish? Too much animal protein and no nutritional balance."

"I think it's better than the other way around. We can't get enough energy from vegetables and fruits. There wasn't time for it today, but tomorrow we can explore deeper into the island and find some other kind of food besides fish."

"Tomorrow, you might be the prisoner."

"Right now, you're the prisoner."

"Argh! You make me so mad! You were pretending at school, weren't you? I didn't know you were such a jerk."

"You're one to talk. It's shocking how different you are at school."

"Hey, no one is prisoner."

"Then why did you let him tie my hands up earlier?"

"You would have continued to fight him." Kallen was quiet. "I don't like seeing my best friend and boyfriend fight; hand to hand or through Knightmares." The three of us finished eating.

"Ooh, I'm stuffed! I couldn't eat another bite!"

"Is this really what you are like?"

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?"

"No," Suzaku said while shaking his head. "I just think it's charming to see you so much livelier than at school."

"I take back what I said about you earlier. You're not a jerk, you're naïve. Just like Madame President said; that makes it even worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I mean nothing you ever need to know." All of us were silent.

"Kallen," Suzaku said.

"What? Do you want me to thank you for the meal?"

"Leave the Black Knights. You still have a chance. A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

"Just when I think you're not so bad, you show your real intentions. Too bad, but I'm the captain of Zero's personal guard. I've fought you in my Knightmare."

"That red one?!"

"Yeah, and while we may have held each other off, I'm going to beat that white helmet of yours." I laughed a little. Kallen smiled at the fact that she made me laugh and Suzaku didn't.

"There's no future using his methods."

"And what about your future then? Just living on as the conqueror's lapdog?! An Honorary Britannian? Or Knight of the third princess? Ha! The name Genbu Kururugi, the last samurai, weeps." I gasped at what she had said. Suzaku stared blankly at Kallen. "I'm not like you! This world's wrong, and I'm trying to change it. If I don't… if I don't, my brother's death would have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting, and I'll do whatever it takes to win." Suzaku looked at his hands.

"Kallen, the truth is…" He looked up. "I killed my father. My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life… with this hand." I covered my mouth just before a sob escaped my body. I had never wanted Suzaku to live through that moment again. "I'm not telling you to give up. But I do know one thing. What do results gained the wrong way leave you with in the end? Just regret and an emptiness that has nowhere to go.

"I don't mean to criticize your opinions. I don't have that right. I am aware that people are suffering because of what Britannia's doing now. But that is why I can't agree with you guys'… with Zero's way of doing things. Zero is a lot like my father. He firmly believes that the entire world revolves around him. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people. He'll use any means necessary to achieve what he wants. Not only that… it's no better than how I used to be. He's too focused on his goals to realize what he will lose in the process."

"That's how you accept things now?! You call that peace?! There are things more important than your life, you know!"

"I do know." Suzaku grabbed my hand. I grabbed it tightly and held it close to me, never wanting to let go. "That's why I'm telling you. It's not only your lives that will be lost by doing this. You will lose something else along with it. I don't think that's the right thing to do."

"Then explain something. What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve? Who gets to sit in judgement? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?" I closed my eyes, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Kallen and Suzaku talking. "You know that she is still cutting, right?"

"What?"

"Suzaku, do you know what triggers are?"

"I'm guessing you are not referring to the trigger on a gun."

"She is talking about triggers for self-harm."

"Nozomi, did we wake you?"

"No…" I sat up and looked at Suzaku and Kallen. "It's hard to sleep outside in the humidity and have a gunshot wound without any painkillers." Suzaku got up and walked over to me. After he sat down, he put his arms around me. "Triggers are things that can cause self-harmers to hurt themselves. For me, it is mostly Euphemia, but there are other things." One of my hands found his, and I grabbed it. Suzaku placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You two really look great together." I looked over at Kallen. "You do. I'm happy for you Nozomi."

"Thanks."

"Suzaku," Kallen started. "If I find out you hurt Nozomi, you will regret it." Suzaku's eyes widened.

"I told you she was violent if it involved my well-being." I smiled. "Suzaku, lie down."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." After he did as I said, I laid my head down on his chest.

"So I'm your pillow?"

"Yep."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

The next day, Suzaku told Kallen and me that he had seen lights before he went to sleep. "I think it may have been a search party. We should make our way to the area I saw the lights at." Suzaku scooped me up into his arms.

"Let me say one thing before we go." Kallen and Suzaku looked at me. "If it is the Black Knights, I know Kallen will protect me, and if it is the Britannian Military, I know that Suzaku and I will be fine. However, do not expect me not to protect the other respectively for either situation." They nodded. The trek across the island was grueling. My leg was still in serious agony, and whenever Suzaku adjusted me in his arms, it would send electric shocks of pain through my entire body. "Aghh!"

"Nozomi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Just hurry, Suzaku." Kallen ran ahead to see how the land looked. "There is a clearing up here. We should take a break for Nozomi."

"No, I'm fine. Keep going." My vision was hazy. Even though I was not moving, I was sweating more than the other two. "I'll be okay."

"We are taking a break, and don't you dare say otherwise." Suzaku caught up to Kallen.

"Here, put her in the shade."

"Suzaku!"

"Princess Euphemia?"

"Don't move. This girl is my prisoner."

"Zero…" Kallen looked at me when I held back a scream of pain. "Nozomi…" My best friend was unsure of what to do. She knew that Zero would want to trade Euphemia for her, but she wanted to make sure I was alright. "Suzaku, I am trusting you to take care of her."

"I'll take my subordinate. We'll trade prisoners."

"Zero, wait! Princess Annmarie is injured."

"Kallen," Zero sighed. "I expected you to say this. I shot her for a reason."

"And what reason would that be," Suzaku shouted.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia escaped Zero's hold.

"Princess Euphemia!" Everyone ran towards the center of the clearing. The ground began to glow bright red. Suzaku tightened his grip on me. I was trying my hardest not to black out. The ground shook and began to fall. When it stopped, we were in a cave along with members of the Britannian Military, Lloyd, and Schneizel. "Princess Euphemia, get down."

In the chaos of trying to capture Zero, I fell out of Suzaku's arms. Zero stole a prototype Knightmare in order to escape. Kallen jumped on top of it. After they were gone, Suzaku looked down at me. "Annmarie!" My vision was almost nothing. "Annmarie! Annmarie! Hang on! We're going to get you help!" My injured leg was wet, probably from my own blood. "Annmarie!"


	19. Chapter 19

" _Major Kururugi! Follow your orders!"_

" _Shut up! Who cares about them?! I have to keep Annmarie and myself alive! We have to live!"_

"Suzaku…" I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked confused and distressed by the audio recording.

"I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot, but you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save both yours and Princess Annmarie's life according to this. Are you going to protest this evidence?"

"Was that… really me?"

"This is nothing less than insubordination."

"It cannot have been him. There is no way he would have done something like that."

"Silence," Euphemia shouted. I turned and glared at her. "I will overlook this occurrence, but there will be consequences to this instead of the verdict to be killed."

"Euphemia, it's not possible for him to have done that. I was there."

"And you were also bleeding to death. Do you really think you can remember what happened clearly?" She had me there. Pretty much all I remembered was that Suzaku used the Lancelot to pick me up, and then I woke up on Kamine Island. Kallen found me after I found drinkable water. She wrapped and bound my leg to deal with the gunshot wound. Then, Suzaku found us. "Sir Kururugi, follow me please."

"Yes, Your Highness." I began to walk with them too.

"I asked to see my Knight, not you."

"Suzaku is a double package. He goes somewhere, I follow. You're stuck with me."

"Very well, however you must wait outside the room we are going to."

"Fine." That was probably the most civil conversation we ever had. I knew it was too good to be true though. Just like she said, I waited by the door to the room.

"You have dishonored me. You aren't worthy to be my knight."

"Is this about me disobeying orders? I know that I can't forgive myself for my actions."

"Is Knighthood a burden for you? Is it something that troubles you?"

"No, I'm grateful for it."

"You should be. I could have chosen almost anyone to be my Knight. I have learned something about you. I know that you killed your father." I peeked through the crack between the double doors. Suzaku was kneeling on one knee. "I know that you were never punished for it. You lived like nothing happened." Suzaku's eyes were wide open in shock. "You will not be protected this time. You don't deserve to be."

"Forgive me, Princess."

"I hereby strip you of your duties as my Knight. The only reason I picked you was because Annmarie wanted you to be her Knight, but of course, I couldn't let that happen. She can't be happy." Suzaku stood up.

"She was telling the truth when she said you were not the person you were portrayed as."

"Yes, she was. How many people do you think will believe her?" Euphemia reached up to her left eye and removed a contact. She didn't wear contacts; she had perfect vision. "Now you will think of me as her and her as me. Although this has a time limit, it is enough time for me to accomplish what I am planning." Euphemia walked up to Suzaku and hugged him.

"Euphy," Suzaku sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me?" Suzaku smiled, leaned down, and kissed her. My mouth dropped open. During the kiss, Euphemia kept her eyes open and stared at me. Her eyes narrowed knowing that I had seen everything that just happened. She had taken away a huge portion of my happiness.

"The truth is… I have been in love with you for a while."

I turned away from the door and started running to my room. I had abandoned the crutches given to me. Blood seeped out of the wound, but I didn't stop. I tripped on one of the rugs on the floor and fell flat on my face. Tears finally rolled down my cheeks. For at least a half hour, I laid there, breaking into smaller and smaller pieces.

* * *

"Hello… Hi you guys… Yeah, she's resting… We both should be back at school tomorrow… Kallen… she'll be happy to see you… Thank you… Don't worry; I'll take care of her… Talk to you guys tomorrow… Bye." I tried to resituate myself. "Nozomi, let me help you."

"No!" Suzaku's eyes widened. "I know what you did!" I smacked his hand away. "You have fallen in love with Euphemia."

"How… How did you know?" Tears came to my eyes as I heard him admit it.

"What do you mean? I saw the two of you. You kissed her! Why did you ask me to marry you if you were in love with her?!" I looked away and let my tears fall. "I can't believe you would treat me like this! I have done nothing but love you! So, why?!"

"What is wrong with you? You are acting so selfish."

"Selfish?!"

"I am not yours to keep."

"By asking me to marry you, that is pretty much what you said!" I took the engagement ring off my finger and threw it at him. "Why?! Why can I not believe that you would do this to me? You are not that kind of person… Suzaku."

"Maybe, I got tired of being with someone that constantly hurt herself." With that comment, it felt like I had been stabbed straight through my heart. "Nozomi, you need to get better before you can even think of having a relationship like this again."

"The only one I want to be in a relationship with is you!"

"You may feel that way now, but that will change."

"What do you even like about her?!"

"She's beautiful on the inside and out. She wants to stop all the fighting in Japan. She is sweet. Her smile is awe-inspiring." He continued speaking, and for each and every thing he said, I knew they did not fit Euphemia. They were for me. "Look, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Before he left, I walked up to him. My leg was partially numb from medication. He heard me stumble. "Nozomi…" He helped me stand up. I slapped his face.

"What must I do to convince you that you are in love with me and not her?" Suzaku gave me a confused look. "Every single thing you said you liked about her was not true. I know Euphemia better than you do. Everything you said described me!"

"Bye, Nozomi." Suzaku turned around and left. I fell to the ground and cried myself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Z-01… Float Attachment… Control Line established…"

"That's really amazing. You both got a perfect rating on the float simulator."

"Thank you," Suzaku said in response to Cecile's complement. I sat on the stairs nearby. I knew that Cecile looked at me when I didn't answer.

"Annmarie?" I opened my eyes and jerked my head when I had almost fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm, just tired." I knew Cecile didn't buy that answer, but she left it alone. "I know that you are wondering if I can pilot my Knightmare. Don't worry; I can and will."

"Incoming missiles. Launch point appears to be Fukuoka Base. One minute, five seconds to impact."

"Are we sending up a barrage?"

"We'll be fine in this position." I felt the missiles collide with the shields the Avalon put up.

"Major Kururugi, Princess Annmarie, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification. This ship will breach the front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advanced weapon system Z-01 Lancelot and the Archangel, both using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka Base. The float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time."

"Yes," Suzaku and I both answered. I positioned the Archangel to launch.

"Archangel, now launching." I immediately accelerated, getting launched from the Avalon at a high velocity. I extended the wings of the float unit and began racing towards Fukuoka Base. In less than a minute, I was face to face with about twenty to thirty helicopters. Every single one of them fired their own missiles at me. I easily dodged them.

"Annmarie, I got your back."

"Then take care of these helicopters," I ordered. I spotted the base when a beeping noise signaled that someone wanted to speak to me on an open channel. "Who wishes to speak to me," I said.

"Minister Sawasaki." I looked at my screen. "It's been a while, hasn't it Noz-"

"Don't use that name! How do you even know it?!"

"I assume you've spoken with Lt. Col. Tohdoh. He isn't the only one from your past."

"How do you know me?!"

"My, you are much different from the way you were ten years ago."

"Ugh! Why is it that everyone but me remembers my past?!" The Archangel landed. Enemy Knightmares appeared in order to begin their attack.

"It seems that forgetting your past is why you switched sides."

"This has nothing to do with my past. I'm here to put an end to this fighting, all of it. Now, I will accept your surrender."

"You want to rob Japan of its dream of freedom?"

"Freedom has to come the right way. Not like this. I'm trying to get Japan its freedom!"

"You don't call it Area 11?"

"I never thought of it as Area 11."

"You act out of selfishness. But you are like the rest of us. The Britannians call us Elevens, and that is also what you are to them. You are working towards justice without ideology."

"You're wrong. The Britannian Royal Family can't lose me due to reasons you can't possibly understand. That's not why I-" I narrowly dodged a direct hit from more oncoming Knightmares. "My Mazer Vibration Swords!" Both were knocked out of the Archangel's hands, and one was destroyed. I looked more closely at the Knightmares I was fighting. "Chinese Federation Gun Ru's, you're pathetic Sawasaki. Depending on others for help in the country you abandoned."

"You abandoned it as well."

"It wasn't my choice." The float unit of my Knightmare was shot off. "Dammit!"

"That language isn't fit for a princess."

"Shut up! You don't know who I am now!" I disconnected the call between me and Sawasaki. Beeping began again in rapid succession. "My energy filler?!"

"Annmarie reroute all power to combat and comms systems."

"Got it. Get me out of here. I'm a sitting duck."

"I'm on my way," Suzaku said. I was reluctant to have him help me. I wanted his help, but at the same time, I wasn't sure I could trust him to do so. When he got to me however, I moved the Archangel away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to not get hurt by you anymore!"

"We don't have time for this."

"You don't understand! I am the one who loves you, not Euphemia!"

"What's going on?" Lloyd shouted loud enough that I could hear him through the line Cecile was on.

"Sorry, but it's private."

"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness, your kindness, and your strength. Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and your trouble with cats; I love everything about you. Please, don't hate me, and remember how you feel about me! You know that I am impulsive. When we first met, when I protected you from false accusations… They were all sudden… always. That's because I fell in love with you the first time we met. It was that one moment when we first looked into each other's eyes that changed my entire life." I saw that my energy filler had less than a minute left. "Can I make a final request to you, Suzaku?"

"Final?"

"I want you to remember every moment you 'shared' with Euphemia and replace her with me. I know that something she did made you change the way you are acting. She's is not who you think she is."

"Wait, don't tell me-!"

"Yeah, my energy filler just ran out." The Archangel slowly rolled to a stop. "Tell everyone I said goodbye."

"Nozomi, I have to keep you alive!" Suddenly, large red beams of energy circled around me destroying all enemy Knightmares before Suzaku could.

"Princess Annmarie, is the Archangel still operational?" I watched the Knightmare that had been stolen by Zero land in front of me.

"Zero…"

"I'm taking out the enemy command center. What will you do," he said offering an energy filler to me.

"I am going to stay here to receive anything that I deserve."

"Heh, then can I trust Kururugi to keep you alive?"

"Absolutely." Endless tears fell from my eyes.

"Just leave me alone! That's an order!"

"It's one that I can't follow. Both of us are returning to Ashford, together. You are still important to me."

"But you don't love me…"

"Annmarie!" Cornelia appeared in her Knightmare. "Kururugi, finish off Sawasaki! I'll take care of her." The battle was won not long after Cornelia said that. The Archangel was taken back onto the Avalon when it landed. I had been crying the entire time. "Annmarie," Cornelia said sweetly. "Please come out." Unwillingly, I opened the cock pit, my chair sliding out. Cornelia smiled. I stood up, only to fall. Suzaku was nowhere to be found, so Cornelia caught me. "Annmarie!"

My breathing was heavy. My face was flushed. "Princess Cornelia, is Princess Annmarie alright?" Guilford ran up to help his princess. I felt Cornelia's cool hand and gasped.

"She's burning up. Get a doctor!"

* * *

"She just used up a lot of her energy. She'll be fine. She can return to school tomorrow if she feels ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Lowell." Cornelia sat next to me on my bed. I had my acoustic guitar in my lap, and I was tuning it. "I'll make sure she doesn't strain herself too much over the next few days so this doesn't happen again." Dr. Lowell left. "Annmarie, how do you feel?" I shrugged. "Do you need anything?" I repeated my earlier action. "Do you mind if I play with your hair?"

"No." Cornelia got up to grab a brush from my bathroom. She came back with the brush as well as a hair tie and a white ribbon. Cornelia started to brush my hair after she sat down on my bed again. I always liked it when someone brushed my hair. It relaxed me. By the time she was done playing with my hair, my guitar had been tuned. She had French braided my hair until she had reached the base of my head in back. Then, she put the hair tie in and tied the ribbon into a bow over the hair tie. This was one of the more girly things we both liked.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I nodded. I got up and put my acoustic guitar back on its stand next to my electric guitar. "Wanna get some ice cream?" I turned to look at her, smiled slightly, and nodded. Cornelia called Rena and told her to bring both of us a big bowl of ice cream. Rena had smiled. "So what music have you been working on?"

"Just the song I'm gonna sing for the school festival. It's almost done."

"Can I hear it?"

"Not until it is done."

"Then what was the last thing you were working on."

"Oh, that was a collaborative piece with a third year middle school student."

"Can I hear that one?"

"Why don't I just show you our performance? The Student Council President has all the concerts and performances recorded and videoed."

"That works. I haven't seen you perform yet." I got up and walked over to my computer. When I found the most recent performance, I double clicked. I walked over to the TV on my wall and pushed a button to turn it on. The same thing on my computer screen was also displayed on the flatscreen. My computer was connected wirelessly to the TV. I grabbed the remote on the table under the TV. After I walked back to my computer to push the play button displayed on the screen and sat down, I turned the volume up so it was easier to hear.

During my entire performance, Cornelia and I watched in awe. I never realized how entertaining I was on stage. I was so astounded that I wanted to get up and sing along with the video. I felt a small smile come to my face. When the song ended and Arlo and I bowed, Suzaku and the rest of my friends came up as well as Arlo's friends. Suzaku grabbed me and spun us in a circle. I was smiling so brightly. Before I could keep watching what had happened and get even more depressed, I paused the video.

"That was incredible Annmarie!" Rena came back with two bowls of about six scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup spread on top of it. "Thank you Rena."

"This is probably the only thing that will make me think of Suzaku and not get upset."

"That might be because of the sweet tooth you have, m'lady," Rena said softly. I smiled. Cornelia wrapped her arms around me, and Rena did as well when Cornelia stopped hugging me.

"So, can I go to school tomorrow?" Cornelia looked at me.

"Dr. Lowell said you could if you felt ready. Do you?"

"No, but I've missed too much school lately."

"Well, then, I guess you can go, but if you feel too stressed tomorrow, I want Rena to pick you up. I'll have you get homebound-teaching for the rest of the semester."

"You don't have to have my teachers come here to teach me. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

"Cornelia, I'll be okay." Cornelia didn't believe me. Her face displayed her doubt. However, since she knew me so well, she didn't push me. Cornelia really was the best sister I could have.

* * *

"Yes it's true that the invasion of the Chinese Federation and the terrorism of the Black Knights have disrupted our society. But, that is a completely separate issue. The fact remains the three of you have been absent from class far too much. I don't care how good your grades are or that you are Princess Euphemia's Knight, if you don't improve you will repeat this year. The least you could do is to try to do your homework from the day that it was assigned like Annmarie does." Our teacher stopped her rant when she looked at me. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can't- I can't beat this- I can't do it…"

"Annmarie," our teacher said gently, "I'm not yelling at you specifically. I know that some of your absences have been due to keeping you safe after a crisis. I know that you have those days where you can't get up. You still need to try." She turned back to look at Suzaku and Lelouch. "The two of you better shape up and fast." She left the room. Suzaku and Lelouch immediately walked over to me. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Suzaku's hand.

"Get away from me!" I stood up and hopped away. "Just leave me alone!"

"What happened," Lelouch asked.

"We broke up." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's collar.

"What the Hell?! Is that really the reason why she is acting like this?" Suzaku nodded. "Why?"

"Princess Euphemia and I are dating."

"Tch…" Lelouch pushed Suzaku away. He walked up to me with my crutches. "Come on, Annmarie. Why don't you come and visit Nunnally and Sayoko?" I nodded and took my crutches. "Suzaku, this is not like you."

Lelouch led me out of the classroom. "Can I stay with you and Nunnally tonight?"

"Of course. I'll call Sayoko and ask her to prepare a room."

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"I'll sleep with Nunnally. There's plenty of room for both of us since I am as small as she is. She told me the last time I was over that I should sleep in her room with her."

"Alright but you should call Cornelia to let her know where you will be." I got my phone out. I couldn't get a hold of Cornelia so I just left a message. When Lelouch and I left the building we were in, we saw it was raining. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Ice cream."

"That could be for dessert."

"Then I want pizza." He sighed softly.

"Okay, I'll order some pizza." Lelouch got his phone out. He ordered three large pizzas. "I have a friend that stops by often, and she loves pizza. She'll probably come by late tonight." I didn't really care about what he said. It didn't matter to me.

We reached the clubhouse and went inside. "Can I have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah." Lelouch walked to the dining room. I followed.

"Welcome home Lelouch."

"Hey Nunnally, Annmarie is here. She's gonna spend the night."

"Really?! Thank you for staying with us Annmarie."

"No problem." Nunnally's face changed slightly. She knew by the tone of my voice that I wasn't happy. That night Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko did their best to make me happier. All they really did was distract me, but it was good to know that they cared about me. It was good for me to know that. It meant I could go to them for help.


	21. Chapter 21

Using crutches, I limped around school the next couple days without a purpose. Kallen never left my side. If I skipped class, she did too. When I told her what happened, she wanted to kill Suzaku. I begged her not too, because despite Suzaku dumping me, he was still my whole world. "You still want to go see the others?" I didn't answer. "Come on. It will do you some good."

After school, I let her take me with her. I didn't protest. She took me into the Shinjuku ghetto. When we came up to a vehicle I didn't recognize, I just followed Kallen. "Kallen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with them for now? I don't want to be at the palace and risk seeing them."

"I'm sure they will let you."

"Thank you. I will tell Cornelia that I am staying with a friend over the weekend. If I stay any longer than that, she will come find me." Kallen smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Everyone, we got a visitor." When she stepped aside, they all gasped. I knew they recognized me. Half of them knew me well.

"Princess Annmarie?!" The other half, not so much. Guns were pointed at me, but Kallen stepped in front of me.

"Put those down. We know her. If you shoot my friend, then I will never forgive you. Besides, she is Japanese." The guns were lowered. I looked at nothing in particular with blank eyes.

"Nozomi!" Kyoshiro Tohdoh walked forward. "What's wrong?"

"Tohdoh, no," Kallen said. "Don't ask." Tears came to my eyes. "Nozomi, it's okay. Don't think about it. Just forget about it for now." Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, and a few others came forward. They got me to smile a little bit, but they could see in my eyes that I wasn't happy. "Nozomi, come up here." Tohdoh carried me up the stairs to a second level, and Kallen brought up my crutches. Kallen knocked on a door three times.

"Come in." The door opened. C.C. and Zero were together in a small office-like room. "Kallen? May I ask why you brought her here?" Tohdoh put me down on the couch in the room.

"Just, let her talk to you." Kallen touched my shoulder. "I'll be downstairs. If you need me, holler." I nodded. When she and Tohdoh left, C.C. sat down next to me.

"Nozomi," Zero said. "Blank ending." My eyes widened. I looked up. Zero took his mask off and pulled down a cloth mask that was underneath.

"Lelouch?"

"Answer me. Blank ending." Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"No ending."

"That idiot. I still can't believe he did this." Lelouch walked over and sat down on the other side of me. "So, how serious is it now?"

"Suicide is constantly on my mind." C.C. rubbed my back. I grabbed onto Lelouch and just cried. After fifteen minutes of nonstop sobbing, I finally began to calm back down.

"Nozomi, I know that I am asking a lot of you right now, but… What is Euphemia like now? She is completely different from when I knew her." I explained her devious personality and her evil ways. "Why is she like this?"

"It's because of me. She never liked me. She took Suzaku as the ultimate way to hurt me. I'm sure she is just waiting for me to kill myself, or at least try to like last time."

"I absolutely forbid it." My gaze looked away from Lelouch to the floor. "I plan on killing Euphemia, and I need your help."

"This is what you were talking about?"

"Yes," C.C. answered.

"When did C.C. talk to you about this?"

"Before the Mao event…"

"That was months ago… C.C.!"

"I knew that you would need her help. If I hadn't told her before, she would not have helped you."

"You mean to say she will help me?"

"I'll help." Lelouch turned my head to look at him. "I'll help. I'm tired of being treated like less than dirt around her. I will help."

"Nozomi, you don't have to."

"It's okay… I don't mind."

"This will stain your hands with blood."

"My hands already are stained with blood. They have been since I cut myself that first time… and every time since."

"Please tell me you have not cut since that last time I spoke with you," C.C. said. I rolled my sleeves up. There was no gauze or any type of bandage, but my arms had about twenty visible cuts and about thirty visible scars.

"Nozomi!" Lelouch grabbed my arms. "Why did you do this?!"

"I don't know. I don't know why I do this." Standing up, I almost fell over when I went to get my crutches, but Lelouch caught me.

"This is my fault, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Suzaku."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. You need to stop acting like this." I was quiet. "Did you bring your medicine?" I shook my head. "You should have Rena bring it to you, or you should go back to get it."

* * *

Kallen went with me when I went back to the palace. I hoped and prayed to not see Euphemia or Suzaku. When I got to the small kitchen, I saw Cornelia. "Annmarie!" She ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't stop Euphy. I should never have let Suzaku become her knight; he should have been yours."

"I'm gonna stay with Kallen this weekend. I am just here to get my medicine and some clothes." Cornelia looked at me sadly.

"Why did you cancel your party? I know that you were looking forward to it."

After I had the eight different medications I took, I said, "See you Monday." Kallen and I walked to my room. We saw Suzaku along the way.

"Suzaku!" I held Kallen back. "You promised to take care of her! You promised to protect her!"

"Kallen, stop please." My best friend turned to me and saw me crying. "Please, stop. Let's just get my clothes and leave."

"Tch!"

"Suzaku!" I looked up to see Euphemia running toward us. "Suzaku, I've been looking for you." When she saw me, she smiled that sinister grin of hers. She was finally showing her true colors in front of someone other than me, in front of Kallen.

"This is all your fault!" I continued to hold Kallen back.

"Kallen, if you attack her, you will be arrested."

"I'm glad you finally got that in your head, Annmarie. Since the last time you attacked me, I doubt my father would have somewhere to send you to this time." My eyes were blank. I pulled Kallen to my room. I grabbed some pajamas, sweat pants, t-shirts, a pair of jeans, a jacket, undergarments, and socks.

When Kallen and I got back to the Black Knights' HQ, Zero, let me stay in his office. He pulled out the bed that had been folded up into the couch. "You can sleep here."

"Thank you…" After Kallen left, Lelouch took the mask off again. He handed me a bottle of water. "Please take your medicine now."

"Kay," I mumbled.

"Since I know your real name, does it matter if I use that or should I continue to call you Annmarie?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, Annmarie." I smiled; Lelouch knew that I didn't want him to use my real name. "Are you still planning on going to school for the festival?"

"I have to. I'm singing in the concert."

"How many songs?"

"Just a solo."

"Why don't you just take time off from school?"

"I can't. I've missed too much school as it is."

"You're a princess. No one will blame you if you stay home."

"I wouldn't want to stay at the palace."

"Then stay with Nunnally and me."

"I-I couldn't."

"No one there will mind. Just stay there; we have an empty room. It's the farthest one from the Student Council room." I smiled. Lelouch knew me really well. He knew I wouldn't want to run into Suzaku.

"Fine, I'll stay. Thanks." Lelouch rubbed a hand down my hair. "Lelouch, why did you not remember my real name and that I was Japanese?"

"I remembered, but I couldn't risk you figuring out who I was. I had to pretend I didn't know anything about you."

"Oh…" I lay down on the couch. "My chest hurts," I mumbled, a few tears leaving my eyes.

"You'll get better." I shook my head.

"No I won't."

"Blank ending."

"No ending," I said again.

* * *

"Nozomi," someone said. As I opened my eyes, I saw green hair.

"What, C.C.?"

"Tohdoh and Kallen would like to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Kallen probably wants to make sure you are okay."

"Okay… Is there somewhere else that is private that we can go to?"

"They can come in here. When Lelouch isn't here, they are allowed in here."

"Kay, tell them I'll talk."

"Alright." The door opened and closed. I sighed. Wrapping a small blanket around my shoulders, I brought my knees to my chest. The door opened again, and Kallen rushed up to hug me.

"Hey, Nozomi, how do you feel today?" I didn't respond. She knew I wouldn't.

"Nozomi, how much of your past in Japan do you remember?" I looked at Tohdoh.

"Not much. My depression made me lock away a lot of my memories, even the happier ones. I remember being with C.C., but she helped me remember that. I remember staying in the countryside during the summer and playing in the fields."

"Do you remember meeting Suzaku?"

"Did I?" Tohdoh nodded.

"You were about six years old when you did. It was the day before you were taken. Your parents were sent on a mission, and I was left in charge of you. You came with me to the Kururugi shrine when I had to train Suzaku in kendo. I only had you with me that one time though, so that is probably why you don't remember."

"Did I do anything while I was there?"

"You just quietly watched Suzaku train." Tohdoh smiled a bit. "When we left, you told me what Suzaku had to do in order to beat me. You had analyzed each and every one of our moves, and you determined what he did wrong and needed to improve."

"I did?" Tohdoh nodded.

"You were quick when it came to learning new things because you remembered them easily. I found it funny how much you had learned in watching that one lesson. In fact, I had asked you if you wanted to learn kendo. Do you know what you said?" I shook my head. "'No, I already know a lot about it from watching the two of you; there wouldn't be much for me to learn.'"

"Really," I asked, a little more interested. Kallen and Tohdoh smiled. They continued to talk with me for two hours. I knew the entire time that they were trying to keep me occupied, but that didn't help. They would sometimes mention something that made me think of Suzaku. I didn't let it show though.

After a while, they noticed that I wasn't really listening anymore. I was staring at nothing. "Nozomi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you singing at the school festival still?" I nodded. "What song?"

"I'm singing a song that I wrote. I had made the music a while ago, and I just wrote the lyrics the other day."

"I can't wait to hear it."


	22. Chapter 22

"Kallen, you should go check in with your class." I had followed Lelouch. He knew where Suzaku was, and I had asked him to show me.

"Kallen what we were discussing here…"

"I got it. I got it." I watched my best friend walk out. She looked at me sadly. She hugged me before she left.

"Suzaku, there's someone here who needs to speak to you."

"Alright, I can keep working while I talk, right?"

"Yes." Lelouch turned to me. "Go on in. Come find me when you're done."

"Sure," I answered. Lelouch stepped out of the way so I could go in. The door closed, and I was alone with Suzaku. I inhaled nervously. "Uh, hi," I mumbled. He turned slightly.

"Hey, you're back. I was wondering when you were gonna come back to school." He went back to chopping onions.

"I've been at school. I was avoiding you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I see. Nozomi, look I-"

"Do not call me by that name ever again."

"Alright, Annmarie." How could he do that so easily? "What did you need to talk about?"

"The concert." Suzaku stopped. "Come to the concert today. It's just before you make the giant pizza. Lelouch and Milly said that it was okay for you to do so."

"Are you sure?" I crossed my arms to try to help prevent me from crying.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll go. I never got to hear you sing." That caught my attention. He had heard me sing. Suzaku would have remembered that. There was something funny going on here.

"Suzaku?"

"What?"

"What's my favorite color?"

"It's pink." Now, I knew what was wrong. My favorite color is blue. Pink is Euphemia's favorite color. She must have somehow altered Suzaku's memories. Euphemia mixed things up between us to Suzaku. No wonder when he listed what he liked about Euphemia, he was describing me. She had made him remember facts about me but made them about her instead.

"No, it's blue." _Euphemia, what did you do?_

"It is? Huh…"

"What did she do to you?"

"What?" I turned around and walked away.

"It's nothing," I said before I was out of earshot. Lelouch had waited for me instead of going to make sure things were up to speed for the festival.

"Euphemia?" I nodded. He had heard our conversation. "I figured she must have done something."

"I thought she just…" Lelouch grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hallway.

"You have to get ready for the concert."

"Okay…"

"Forget about that conversation for now. Just remember we are going to do something about it."

"The concert is not for another two hours. I can help out somewhere else."

"Don't worry about it. Annmarie, you should only worry about yourself right now."

"But I still need to help out."

"I'm not going to be able to dissuade you, am I?" I stayed silent. "Okay… only a little though. Why don't you go help Kallen out at the Horror House?" I nodded and walked off in a different direction.

* * *

"Why did you come into the school?"

"Oh, that's my fault."

"Who are you?"

"She looks like someone I know," I mumbled to myself. Kallen, Ohgi, and Ohgi's friend didn't hear what I said though.

"You aren't Japanese. What's your name?"

"Um…"

"This is uh… she's my…"

"Annmarie, Kallen, no unauthorized people. Could you get them out of here?" Lelouch's eye's widened when he saw the man with us. Ohgi was Zero's second in command in the Black Knights. The doors to the storehouse we all were in opened.

"A propane tank for the burner? I'm sure the spare ones are in here, maybe in the back." Suzaku gasped slightly when he spotted me. He rubbed his head as if he was in pain. Shirley finally noticed Kallen and me. "Kallen? Annmarie? What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, hello," Kallen spoke up as Suzaku and I just stared at each other. "What's up?" Kallen moved so she was in front of me, protecting me from Suzaku.

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there? Rivalz needs one for the pizza."

"Uh, maybe they're over on the other side…"

"Oh, okay," Shirley replied. She turned around to go look at the opposite side of the storehouse. Each time I tried to look away from Suzaku, his sad and pain-filled eyes kept drawing me back. The longer I stared, the more hurt I was, and every time I tried moving my gaze, the more hurt he seemed to be.

"You're comments are not helping."

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here? There's something important I wanna ask you about."

"… Shirley, can't it wait?"

"I'm going to create a diversion. Use it to get away."

"What are you talking about? You are never around in the first place." Kallen shrieked.

"The panels are falling. Run away." Shirley screamed. Purple smoke appeared out of nowhere. When I knew she wasn't going to move, I ran forward and pushed her out of the way. Kallen came up behind me and tackled me to the ground.

"Thanks Kallen."

"You are an idiot, you know that?" I attempted to smile. "Where'd all the smoke come from?"

"It must be for detecting gas," Lelouch spoke up. "Looks like the main valve was knocked loose."

"Never mind that. Can someone help me please? I'm in a little pain here."

"What's the matter," Shirley asked from a short distance away.

"My ankle; it's a very familiar feeling." I brought my gaze to Suzaku's feet to see Arthur chew on Suzaku's ankle. I smiled slightly at the familiar sight. When I looked back up at Suzaku, he was smiling slightly too. The instant I saw him smiling, mine disappeared. His, slowly faded.

"Kallen, I'm okay. You can move."

"Alright." The two of us got up and began to leave. Before I left completely, I grabbed Arthur. He released Suzaku's ankle. I picked the cat up.

"Thank you Annmarie."

"You're welcome," I whispered very quietly. I didn't want him to hear me. I didn't want to be heard at all. After I left the storehouse, I went to get ready for the concert.

* * *

"You are gonna be great Annmarie."

"Yeah, your voice is amazing."

"I've never heard anything like it."

"You guys… stop it, please." The other students that were going to be in the concert were giving me many compliments. When they saw my pleading face, they stopped. The concert was going to be outside on a stage that had been set up. I was starting the concert off as the first performance. As I looked out into the crowd, I found my friends dragging Suzaku near the front, just like I had asked. The stage manager gave me the "go ahead."

I walked out onto the stage. Everyone began to cheer. The clothes I had changed into consisted of black pants, a navy sleeveless jacket that stopped just above my ribcage in the front but stopped at my knees in the back, a silver, collared shirt that went to my ribcage with a blue tie, and navy sleeves that weren't attached to the jacket and went to my wrists. I had black shoes on as well.

The stage manager spoke into a microphone offstage announcing my performance. I stepped up to the handheld, cordless microphone that was placed into the mike stand. Grabbing the microphone was the cue for the music to start. I looked at Suzaku, and I began to sing.

"What can you see in front of you?

A world overflowing with multicolored charms?

The most important things lie behind your eyelids.

Just close your eyes and you will see.

You, in the flashing light, were the only one who didn't… disappear.

The most important things lie behind your eyelids… remember those.

I'm here, I'm right here.

The warm clouds are coming closer.

Don't sleep, please don't sleep.

Your vacant eyes begin to twinkle.

It's still too early to dream…

Eventually, all the things you believe in…

Will become nearer.

I can see clearly now what binds me here.

There's a place only I know of.

Because the most important things lie behind your eyelids.

It's not a dream.

I've found the most important place

I'm here, I'm right here.

A bird arcs across the sky.

Don't be silent, please don't be silent.

Just watch the dream go on and on.

The lost me searches for the exit.

I tread recklessly on thorns.

The streaming blood is my overflowing emotions.

Why am I in such a hurry?

I'm here, I'm right here.

The warm clouds are coming closer.

Don't sleep, please don't sleep.

Your vacant eyes begin to twinkle.

I'm here, I'm right here.

A bird arcs across the sky.

Don't die, please don't die.

Paradise disappears when you…

Close your eyes for the last time…

I'm sorry.

I apologize.

Forgive me…

And be happy."

My gaze never left Suzaku, but when the song ended, I had to. Suzaku never stopped looking at me also. When I walked off stage, I walked into a crowd of compliments. I didn't listen to any of them. I just walked away to find my friends, not caring if I stayed in these clothes.

Milly and Shirley ran up to me and hugged me. Kallen and Nina followed close behind them. Lelouch and Rivalz both congratulated me. I saw Suzaku behind them all. He looked like he wanted to come up to me, but he rubbed his head like he was in pain again and walked away. I turned back to the rest of my friends.

"I'm going back to the clubhouse."

"I'll go with you," Kallen said.

"No, I just want to be by myself for a while."

"Blank ending." I looked at Milly.

"Blank ending," I replied. Lelouch exhaled. He seemed to relax. He was glad I had not said "bad ending" or "no ending" this time. "I'll see you guys later." I looked at the ground while I walked to the Student Council Clubhouse. When I got inside, I walked to the room I had been staying in. The blinds were closed, there were clothes on the floor, and the blankets and the sheets on my bed were a mess. I lay down on my bed and went to sleep, wishing I wouldn't wake up.


	23. Chapter 23

"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan… it was my idea. Euphemia found out about it because I had told Schneizel what I wanted to do a while ago. Of course, she was spying on me. It is pathetic how much she wants to destroy me. She is probably going to use this opportunity to expose me being Japanese since many people thought the emperor adopting children from Areas was just a rumor, and she is probably going to 'exterminate' as many Japanese as possible." Zero and the head members of the Black Knights listened to my story. I knew Lelouch behind Zero's mask was thinking of how to oppose this.

"What was your idea originally?"

"I wanted a place where I didn't have to hide between two nationalities. It sounds like it was for selfish purposes, but I know that there are others like me. I wanted them to feel safe and not worry about their secret being discovered. Whether they chose to accept their Britannian heritage and continue to not be Japanese, or vice versa, this would be a place where ethnicity didn't matter. It would be a place where you could live in peace with anyone."

"When is Euphemia planning to kill the Japanese that gather there?"

"She has a speech about what the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is about. She is going to use my ideas in her speech, but then she will reveal her true motives." I paused. "Although I would want to know your plans, I must not hear them. I am going to be present during the ceremony. If Euphemia suspects something of me, she will postpone the opening of the SAZOJ." I stood up without even faltering now that my leg had finally healed completely. "I should head back to the palace."

"Nozomi, do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, Kallen you should stay here. Add input of what I would say. After all, you are my best friend. You should know me the best." I walked to the door.

"Nozomi, darling," Rakshata said. "Tell me, how did the Earl of Pudding discover how to design a Knightmare for only one person to pilot it?"

"I don't know. So far the Archangel is the only one like that. I'm just the pilot for it."

"Very well." I exited the Black Knights' Headquarters. I walked over to the motorcycle I had used to get here. Starting it up, I drove it back to the palace of the Tokyo Settlement. When I got to the garage for my vehicles, I parked the bike. I just wanted to get some sleep; even getting out of bed would exhaust me. Cornelia was very worried. Euphemia couldn't have cared less. I flopped onto my bed. There was going to be a massacre tomorrow, and I could not tell anyone about it. Whether Euphemia or the Black Knights started it did not matter. A lot of people were still going to die.

* * *

"Princess Euphemia, it's time," Darlton said. The pink-haired princess sighed, taking on her kind persona.

"Right." She walked up to the microphone at center front stage. Euphemia began blabbing on about the SAZOJ. All lies of course. When she was almost done with her speech, the Gawain, the Knightmare Zero stole, appeared.

"It's Zero," the crowd gasped.

"He came after all." I could almost hear the sneer on her face in that statement.

"Greetings, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, I would like to request an audience with you."

"Just with me?"

"Yes, with you alone."

"Alright, then this way please." Suzaku blocked the way Euphemia was leading Lelouch.

"Princess Euphemia, it is too dangerous to be alone with this man. As your knight, I insist that you let me join you."

"No, it's all right."

"At least allow me to escort you."

"Suzaku, she doesn't need it. Zero would not have come here to hurt her in the presence of all these people." I was resting my head on one of my hands. "She'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, for Zero's cause it would not make sense for him to hurt Euphemia." Suzaku stared at me.

"But…"

"You know I'm right."

"Don't worry. As long as I am the way I am, you need not worry."

"Fine, Euphemia, you can go alone."

"Shall we Zero?" Euphemia gestured behind her. Suzaku looked at me.

"I want to talk to you." I rolled my eyes but stood up and walked over nonetheless. We were behind the stage that we had been on. "How are you?"

"What?"

"How are you," he repeated.

"Why do you care?" Suzaku reached forward and pushed the sleeve of my white tailcoat and black button-up shirt. I got angry; no I was furious. "Get away from me!"

"Blank ending." My eyes widened. He had not said that once since he dumped me. Suzaku wrapped his arms around me. "Blank ending."

"Suzaku?" He backed away and kissed my lips briefly. "Please don't play games with me." I pushed him away. "Please…" Tears came to my eyes.

"I missed you at Knightmare training."

"Stop it!"

"Nozomi…" I looked up. Suzaku had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know… I don't even remember… what she did to me, but it hurt you. I realized it the day of the festival. I'm glad you put words to that song finally." I backed away from him.

"You are lying."

"I swear to you, I'm not." Suzaku came closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I backed away some more. I closed my eyes.

"Would I ever hurt you on purpose?"

"No," I whispered. "Please… I can't go through that again."

"You won't." Suzaku wrapped his arms around me. "I do not want to nor will I ever hurt you again." He kissed my forehead. "I know you probably won't ever forgive me, but you truly are the only one for me." I didn't notice that he had my left hand in his until I felt him slip a ring onto my ring finger. "If you don't want me, at least keep this."

"Suzaku…" I kissed his lips when he looked down at me. He had one arm wrapped around my torso; his hand from the other arm was cradling my head. Suzaku kissed me as if it would be one of the last times. I knew that it wouldn't be the last though. It definitely would not be the last. I broke away. "Euphemia…" My eyes widened. "I have to stop her."

"What do you mean?"

"Please do what I say." He heard the seriousness of my tone, and he nodded his head. "Hide." Suzaku looked confused, but he did what I said. I ran forward to the stage.

"Princess Annmarie," someone on stage shouted. "Princess Annmarie, what are you doing," Darlton yelled. When I got to where the microphone was, I began to speak.

"Everyone, please leave. The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a ruse to-"

"That's enough Annmarie!" Euphemia walked up to the microphone when I fell to the ground. I didn't even feel or hear the gunshot, but I know she had done it. My hand touched just above my collar bone and felt blood. How strange? She hit me where Suzaku had kissed me all those weeks ago. A woman screamed.

"Euphemia…"

"Princess Euphemia!" Darlton could only be shocked by the actions of the princess he'd seen grow up through the years. He didn't expect this from her. No one but me expected this.

"Attention those of you who call yourself Japanese. Princess Annmarie here is not Britannian. She is Japanese like you." The crowd gasped. "Her name is Nozomi. Now, soldiers, kill the Japanese. Kill all of them." There was a pause. "Come on soldiers. Do your duty. Kill all the Japanese." Gunfire ensued. Euphemia walked over to me and knelt down. "I think a slow death is fitting for you." I screamed at the top of my lungs as she pushed a finger into the wound she had created. "Hm, I guess my aim was off. I meant to hit closer to your center."

"Princess Euphemia, what on earth has come over you?! Please stop this at once, Your Highness. Cut the broadcast! This is—" A second gunshot rang out, one I heard this time. "Argh!" Darlton placed a hand on his stomach. He could have dodged that. The only reason he didn't was because of who shot him. "W-why…?"

"Forgive me General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way. My entire plan was to gather as many Japanese in one place and kill them. I have to kill all the Japanese."

"Euphy!" Zero made his way to the stage.

"Ah, Zero… I know that you are not Japanese, but you side with them. Let's see if you can stop me." Euphemia ran over to a Knightmare that was for her. "Let's also see how long it takes for Nozomi to die." Euphemia drove off to kill the Japanese.

"Nozomi!" Suzaku and Zero ran up to me. "Zero, get away from her!" Suzaku took off his suit coat and wrapped it around my shoulder and upper torso.

"Who do you think warned us about Euphemia?! Get her to a doctor! I will take care of Euphemia."

"I'm still her knight. If you go after her, I will have to stop you."

"Suzaku…" Green eyes bore into my blue ones. "I had you hide because she would have shot you too, even if you were still in love with her." Zero's head turned to look at the Honorary Britannian next to him. Suzaku looked at me in shock. "Let Zero go."

"Fine." Suzaku picked me up, and I winced in pain. He was concerned for my well-being.

"Just go." Suzaku ran and looked up when a shadow covered the stadium.

"Lloyd! Cecile!"

"Suzaku, you're alright," Cecile sighed.

"Yes, but Nozomi is not!"

"Who?"

"I never told them my real name."

"Don't talk. Nozomi is Annmarie's real name. Euphemia shot her."

"You mean to say…"

"Nozomi was right all this time. We need to get her a doctor."

"There are some on board. We'll pick you up."

"Suzaku…"

"Hang on, Nozomi. I'm gonna get you some help." I smiled at him.

"I know you will." I touched his face. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Euphemia's got terrible aim." Suzaku smiled a bit. "I think she just got lucky with where she hit me."

"I tried to come protect you, but by the time I had gotten out of the place where I was hiding, you'd already been shot." Suzaku had tears forming.

"Don't cry, because if you do, then I will as well."

"I couldn't protect you."

"You have protected me many times. This time is no different than the others. You're getting me the medical treatment I need; aren't you protecting me now?"

"I… I…" I sat up in his arms and kissed his lips softly.

"You are protecting me." My eyelids were getting heavy.

"Nozomi, no, no, no, no, no, don't close your eyes!" The hand still touching his cheek began to fall. "Nozomi!" My hand fell, and my arm dangled as if it were lifeless.

"You will always protect me." My eyes closed. Suzaku yelled. "You're still protecting me." Suzaku was running, and by the sound of it, he had gotten in the Avalon. He pushed a button and got onto the elevator. "Suzaku…"

"Nozomi, keep talking." I smiled.

"I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep. Keep talking." The elevator doors opened again. Footsteps ran up to us. Someone gasped. "Please, you have to save Nozomi. Do something. You mustn't let her die."

"This way," I heard Cecile say. Suzaku began running again.

"Suzaku…"

"Keep holding on, Nozomi."

"I like that song. 'Keep holding on'. It's a pretty song."

"If you stay alive, you'll get to hear it again."

"Don't say 'if'. I will stay alive."

* * *

Doctors began working on saving my life. They cut away the clothes I wore. I don't know what exactly they were doing; I was dazed. "Where is Suzaku?"

"Princess, please stay still." I had tears stream from my eyes.

"Suzaku…," I whined.

"She's hysterical. Get her something to calm her down."

"You can't!" I shouted. "I'm on many antidepressants. I don't know how my body will react."

"We can give you something that doesn't interfere with other medications. It is either we give you that or you feel everything we do."

"Suzaku would want you to use the medication… so do it."

The next thing I know was that I woke up and the doctors were working on someone else. "Princess Euphemia, hang on."

"Doctor, we can't save her. She has lost too much blood, and there is internal bleeding. We can't stop that with the equipment we have here since it is so advanced."

"Euphemia?"

"Princess Annmarie."

"Please, help me up. I need to talk to her."

"Nozomi?" I looked over at Euphemia. "You must die."

"Doctor, please."

"I'll get her." Suzaku walked up. "I got you." He carefully unhooked me from the machines. Beeping became louder. "Doctors, please leave." Suzaku pushed a chair over to sit beside Euphemia. The doctors left the three of us alone.

"Euphemia?" She tried to make the glass above her move away in order to get to me. "Let me ask you something." Euphemia stopped.

"What?!" She was malicious. She would be this way until she died.

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"You were brought into the family. Everyone began to see your potential and ignored me. You were smart and always knew what to say. You would have made an excellent ruler. I was left out. I was seen as the classic fairy tale princess, and no one took me seriously. You overshadowed me."

"Euphy, it was the complete opposite." She looked at me funny when she heard me use her nickname for the first time. "You were one of the nicest people anyone knew. I never would have become a ruler of anything for Britannia. I'm Japanese. All I am is a political bargaining chip, a chess piece." I looked at my arms to see all the cuts and scars, most of which were caused by something that had transpired between Euphemia and I. "Euphy, the only reason I hated you, was because of how you treated me."

"So if I… we could have been…" I nodded to the statement she couldn't finish.

"I wanted us to be family. I thought of the rest of your half-siblings as family. Euphy, I don't remember much of my childhood. I liked being part of such a big family; an extremely dysfunctional one, but family nonetheless." Euphemia's heart monitor began to grow weaker and weaker. "Do you still hate me?"

"Yes." My eyes widened. "You still took everything away from me." I had tears roll down my cheeks. "You ruined my life. Nozomi… I hate you… with all… my… being…" The heart monitor went flat. I lost a sister, a sister that hated me. My tears overflowed.

"Why couldn't we have gotten along? What made us so different that we were put at odds with each other? Why?!"

"Nozomi calm down. You'll reopen your wound."

"Euphy! Why?!" My fists banged against the glass. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

"Nozomi! Stop!" Suzaku grabbed my arms. "Nozomi…" He placed my head on his shoulder.

"Suzaku," I sobbed. "I never truly hated her. I hated the way she made me feel. We never got along, so why do I feel like a piece of me was ripped out? It's not fair. The doctors saved me. Why couldn't they save her?" I hit the glass again, and it shattered.

"Nozomi, stop! You cut your hand. Stop this before you hurt yourself further."

"Suzaku," I sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"I'm upset by this as well, but would you really have wanted Euphemia in your life only to torture you?"

"Yes… I would rather have her alive knowing that I probably had a chance to get her to like me than to not get to do that at all. She was still a part of my life. Whether I hated her or not is not the point. Euphy shouldn't have died. None of this should have happened. It wouldn't have happened if I had not been adopted. This shouldn't have happened!"


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up on the operation table from before. Suzaku was nowhere to be found. I looked to my side. Euphemia was no longer there. "I'm glad you are awake, Nozomi." Turning my head to the other side, I saw a small child.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me V.V."

"V.V.?" He nodded. "Where is Suzaku?"

"He has left to go fight. He is going to fight Zero."

"Why?"

"I believe he said something about killing Princess Euphemia li Britannia and hurting you." I tried to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder prevented me from doing so. "Be careful, Nozomi. I am here to explain what Suzaku wishes you to do."

"What?"

"He says to stay here and rest, and he will return shortly." I rolled onto my side and then onto my stomach. When I got my knees under me, I sat up. My feet touched the floor, and I headed for the door. "Nozomi, you are in no condition to fight."

"Neither is he."

"Do you know why Suzaku fell in love with Euphemia for a short period of time?" I stopped and looked at V.V. "Euphemia, and Zero as well for that matter, has a supernatural power known as Geass. Euphemia's lets her rewrite someone's memories of two people, Zero's gives him the ability to command someone to do anything and forget they did it. Suzaku has been put under the influence of both of their Geass. Euphemia's will last for a certain period of time. Zero's lasts forever. Do you remember on Shikine Island? Zero commanded Suzaku to keep you and him alive. That is how you survived on Shikine Island."

"That is ridiculous." I continued toward the door.

"The next time you see Zero, ask to see his eyes." I ignored V.V. The door opened. I walked through it into Lloyd and Cecile.

"Annma- I mean, Nozomi. You are still hurt. Where are you going?"

"Is the Archangel on board?"

"Oh no, not you too," Cecile said. Lloyd held up the key. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

"She is just as stubborn as that boy, and I would prefer not to get hit again. Go down to the launch bay. Your Knightmare has been upgraded."

"Upgraded how?" I took the key from Lloyd's hand.

"A float unit has been built into it."

"It isn't an attachment?"

"Correct. You hadn't been piloting it recently, so I had the time to tinker with it." I began running down the hall.

"Thanks," I called behind me.

"Just radio us when you're ready."

"Right." I made my way to the launch bay. The Archangel was there, prepped and ready to go. I climbed in and started it up. "Lloyd, Cecile, what frequency is Suzaku on?"

"Z-J-2-1."

"Thanks." Once the Archangel was launched and in the air, I extended the wings of the float unit. "Suzaku?"

"Nozomi? You woke up. What are you doing now?"

"Coming to help you."

"What?! Nozomi, you only have one arm to use."

"No, I have two. I can move my left arm; it's just painful."

"Go back to the Avalon."

"No."

"Please go back. You are already hurt; you don't need to be hurt any further."

"I want to help you. You know me really well. You know that I won't leave you on your own. You know that I do not want to hear about you getting killed. If I can prevent that, then I will." Looking at my screen, I followed the dot that was labeled as the Lancelot. I was close, but he was going faster and faster. "Suzaku! Slow down! You are going to use up all of your energy filler!"

"I don't care! Zero has to be stopped, and when I find him, I am going to kill him!"

"Suzaku!" He turned off his radio. "Suzaku! No! Suzaku, keep talking to me! Keep talking so I know that you are okay! Please! Suzaku!" Tears streamed down my face. The only way I knew he was still alive was because of the small dot on my screen.

"Nozomi," a voice said in my ear.

"Zero, how did you discover this radio signal?"

"I am luring Suzaku to Ashford. If you don't want him to die, then go directly to the school."

"So, now that I helped you and my role is done, we're enemies again."

"You must choose the side to be on: the Britannians who treated you like a chess piece or the Japanese, your heritage."

"Zero, I don't know what Japan was like when I was still living here. I don't remember, but I sure as Hell know that it wasn't like this. I will not be disowned by the Royal Family. In fact, I will change things for every damn nation on the Earth because that is what they deserve. A change, a peace: that is what everyone wants."

I turned my radio off. How could Lelouch assume that now that my nationality was exposed, I would side with him? I will never abandon Suzaku. We want the same thing. We want to change things from the inside, and we will do whatever it takes to do that. As I reached the school, I landed the Archangel near the Student Council Clubhouse.

The Archangel, once it had touched the ground, shut down. "No," I yelled in frustration. I opened the cockpit and got down. My Knightmare would be useless to me until those mechanisms that shut down a Knightmare were turned off, but I turned my radio back on just in case. I headed for the Student Council Clubhouse. When I got inside, I ran to the meeting room. "Annmarie?! What happened at the SAZOJ ceremony?" Shirley ran up and hugged me. I screamed in pain.

"Annmarie, what's wrong?" Just as I was about to explain, I saw Nunnally. _I can't tell her about Euphemia. I can't tell her that Euphemia shot me and is now dead._ "Annmarie?"

"Uh, I got shot."

"What?! Are you okay?"

"There was a massacre at the stadium and in the Tokyo Settlement."

"By who?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I got shot."

"Annmarie, you should get out of here. The Black Knights are here," Rivalz said.

"They won't hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Japanese." They all looked at me in surprise. "And, Annmarie is not my real name. It's-"

"Nozomi, what are you doing? You should not be here." Ohgi walked in. "If anything, you should be getting out of Japan."

"I'm not leaving. I have to help Suzaku."

"Nozomi! Where are you?!"

"Suzaku!" I placed a hand against the comms in my ear. "I'm at Ashford Academy. Why did you turn off your radio?"

"Nozomi, get out of here."

"Annmarie, what is going on?"

"Where is Lelouch?"

"Everyone just shut up!" I turned to Ohgi. "Where is Rakshata?"

"She is controlling the Gefjun Disturbers."

"Where is she at?"

"The balcony," he answered. I ran up there as quickly as I could. When I opened the doors to the balcony, I went up to Rakshata.

"Release my Knightmare."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Nozomi, what is going on," Suzaku shouted in my ear. I pulled out my gun and aimed at Rakshata. The two Black Knights guarding her held up their guns.

"Do you guys really think that will stop me from shooting? I have been shot before. I don't mind being shot again in order to achieve what I want." I turned my attention back to Rakshata. "Let my Knightmare go."

"I want to study it."

"If you get through this, I will let you, but I need it now." I heard Suzaku yell at Zero. I looked up and saw the Lancelot and the Gawain. Rakshata turned the Gefjun Disturbers off. "Thank you." Instead of running through the building again, I just climbed down the balcony. Suzaku moved the Lancelot down to the ground, heading towards my Knightmare.

"Nozomi!"

"Suzaku! Wait!" It was too late. The Lancelot was trapped once Rakshata turned the Gefjun Disturbers back on.

"Dammit, Rakshata!"

"Two is better than one. Oh, please be careful; any Knightmare that enters the field will shut down." I turned to see another Knightmare approaching the Lancelot.

"Suzaku!"

"Nozomi, you must leave."

"No!"

"Please, for me."

"And leave you to be captured and killed? Not a chance!"

"Damn, that's a thick hatch." I ran up to Tamaki. "I wish we had one of the swords with a rotating blade." When I reached him, my fist collided with his cheek.

"Leave him alone!"

"Nozomi, please go."

"I am not leaving you." Six Black Knights surrounded me with machine guns aimed directly at me.

"Nozomi, damn…" Tamaki looked at me, cheek beginning to swell. "Are you showing your true colors? Are you on Britannia's side?"

"No!" Tamaki looked at me funny. "I'm on his side." I pointed at the Lancelot. "It does not matter who he fights for, whether it be Britannia or Japan, I will fight right beside him because we want the same thing."

"So some stupid Honorary Britannian can change your mind that easily?"

"He is Japanese!" I looked at them in anger. "And so am I! Did you ever consider that we were fighting for Japan?!"

"Tamaki, what do you want me to do with them? Should we lock them in the dorm or the gym with the other students?" Milly, Shirley and Rivalz had tried to escape.

"Who is with Nunnally?"

"Call Zero," Shirley said. "I guarantee you Zero wants us to be safe. If not, something's wrong. He's trying to guard us."

"Shut up! Zero and me are tight. I know him better than anybody, and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone in a time like this."

"Really, Tamaki? What is Zero's real name? What does he look like?"

"Uh, well uh, well no one knows that."

"I do."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it isn't." Tamaki went to hit me with his gun, but I kicked it out of his hands, into the air, and into mine. "Do you really want me to be madder than I already am right now?" I put the gun on the ground and crushed it with my foot.

"Nozomi!" Tamaki punched my wounded shoulder. I screamed from the intense and unbearable pain.

"Stop!" Suzaku began to get out of the Lancelot. Tamaki came to hit me again in the same spot. He knew from my reaction that there was something wrong there. I'm surprised he was smart enough to figure it out. Then, Arthur came out of nowhere and attacked Tamaki. "Arthur?" When Tamaki turned his attention to the cat, the Avalon arrived over the school.

"Good evening, everyone." A Knightmare flew down from the airship and destroyed the Gefjun Disturbers. I ran over to the Archangel. A Private Royal Communication line was opened up.

"Suzaku, Annmarie…"

"Cornelia!" She sounded injured. "Cornelia! Where are you?!"

"The garden."

"Suzaku, help the students get to safety."

"Nozomi, where are you going?"

"I am not losing another sister!" Cecile, in the other Knightmare, replaced my Energy Filler, and then I was gone. The Archangel dodged any stray bullets and missiles, and in no time, I was back at the palace and in the garden. I saw the remnants of Cornelia's Knightmare and found her close by. "Cornelia!" I almost got out of the cockpit before I even landed. "Cornelia!" I ran up to her.

"Annmarie, this battle situation… there won't be victory for my forces… Am I clear? Do all you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded… it will only upset them… Guilford, the Glaston Knights, you are the only one I could tell…"

"Please, don't try to talk. I'm going to get you some help."

"Kamine Island, the island you were found on after the Shikine Island incident, is where Zero is headed. That's all I know. I know that you probably wouldn't want me to do this, and I know it is informal but…" Cornelia used two fingers to touch one of my shoulders and then the other. I did my best in hiding the pain that shot through my shoulder when she touched it. "I dub thee a Knight of Honor of Britannia, in both name and station. Go, now. Get Zero." Cornelia fainted in my arms.

"Cecile," I called, but I only got static. I wanted so badly to get my sister some help, but she had given me an order to get Zero. Before I left, I took some of her shirt and ripped it. I tied it around her arm where I saw blood flowing. Hopefully this would help prevent her from dying. "Suzaku, I don't know if you can hear me, but get to Kamine Island. That is where Zero is. I am going on ahead. Catch up to me as quickly as you can."


	25. Chapter 25

I heard a gunshot that came from behind me. When I turned, I saw Suzaku. "Turn and face me, very slowly." I stood up. "Didn't you hear me, Zero? I said turn around and face me, very slowly."

"Princess Euphemia massacred thousands of people. The only one that helped us prevent more deaths was her." Zero pointed at me. "You fight for a woman that conspired with the enemy." I looked at Zero in shock. _Lelouch, what are you doing?!_

"Your Geass power is convenient. Isn't it?"

"Wait, Geass is real?"

"You get to hide in the shadows, while others take all of the blame." Suzaku began to walk closer. "Kallen," he said. I looked behind him and saw my best friend. "Don't you wanna know Zero's identity?"

"What are you saying?"

"You have a right to bear witness."

"No, wait!" I ran in between them. "Suzaku stop. You do not want to know his identity."

"You know?" I nodded.

"Please, just stop." Tears came to my eyes. "You don't want to know. Believe me, you don't." Suzaku walked up to me. He wrapped an arm around me. "Wait!" Suzaku aimed and fired. The bullet deflected off Zero's helmet, but then the helmet cracked and broke in half vertically. I tried to cover Suzaku's eyes, but he grabbed my hands with his free one. "No…" Blood dripped down Lelouch's face.

"Wha- What the Hell?" Kallen fell to her knees.

"I wanted, so badly, for it not to be you."

"Le-Lelouch is…"

"Yes, I am Zero, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"You used us? The Japanese people? You used me?"

"And as a result, Japan will be free. You certainly can't complain about that."

"I should have arrested you when I had the chance."

"You knew it was me?"

"I wasn't sure at first at first. So I convinced myself, it wasn't true. Lelouch, I'm not asking for forgiveness; after all, we are friends, aren't we? I really wanted to believe in you, but you were lying to us, to me, your sisters Euphy and Nunnally."

"And now Nunnally has been kidnapped. Please Suzaku, Nozomi, can we call a temporary truce? I need your help. Together, we'll be able to save Nunnally. There is nothing in the world that we can't do, Suzaku."

"I'm done with that."

"Everything is over and done. It is in the past."

"Past?!"

"After all, you killed your own father."

"Lelouch, stop it!" I continued to cry.

"Wallow in remorse when you have time for it."

"No, you're hopeless." Suzaku brought up his other hand to try to steady his gun. His arms were still shaking though.

"What?!"

"I know you. In the very end, you betrayed the entire world: the way it's betrayed you. I'm not going to let your sick twisted dream be realized."

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world! Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me! Come on! Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite," Lelouch said as he stuck a vial of the element to his chest.

"Lelouch?!" I tried to run towards him, but Suzaku stepped in front of me. They were both acting irrationally, and I had to stop them somehow.

"If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You'll all die with me."

"Damn you!" Suzaku grabbed my hand to stop me when I tried to run between them again.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I wanna know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunnally?"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!"

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!"

"No!" I got away from Suzaku and ran in front of him. The bullet that was aimed at Suzaku hit me instead. I fell to the ground. I felt blood seep from my side. "Lelouch… Suzaku…" Suzaku ran forward and kicked the gun out of Lelouch's hand. When Suzaku had Lelouch secured, he aimed Lelouch's gun at Kallen. He asked Kallen if she wanted to defend the person beneath him. She was scared, and she ran away. "Kallen, be safe…"

"You do realize that Nozomi is bleeding out over there."

"Yes, and I will have your hands bound before I take care of her. She knows this." And once Lelouch's hands were tied up, Suzaku came over to me.

"It looks like my Geass is not perfect."

"Nozomi… why did you do that?" He went to work on trying to stop the bleeding. I wasn't bleeding out quickly, but I had lost blood earlier and did not have as much as I normally would.

"I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt when I could have done something to prevent it." Suzaku had tears in his eyes. "Lloyd and Cecile are on their way?"

"Yes, I told them to head to Kamine Island once the Ashford students were safe. They should be here soon." I laughed a little to myself.

"They are not going to like the fact that I got hurt again."

"That's because you need to stop doing it." Suzaku had done all he could for now. "Nozomi, what are you going to do now? Your secret of being Japanese was revealed to the entire world."

"I will go wherever you go." Suzaku smiled sadly.

"You know you have to live in order for that to happen."

"Suzaku," I whispered. "Blank ending."

"Happy ending… blank ending."

"Happy ending," I replied. "Now, we will be together." I looked at Lelouch and saw the red symbol of his Geass glowing in his eye, and then it came at me. _No! I don't want to forget! Suzaku! I… I can't! I don't want to forget him! I don't want to forget anymore!_

When Cecile and Lloyd arrived, I was taken to the same room as before to be operated on. The next time I woke up was about eight hours later, and I saw Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz. They were all smiling, minus Nina. I asked them where Suzaku was. "He is taking Zero's body to Britannia."

"Body?" I looked at Shirley. "He's dead?" Tears came to my eyes, and they wondered what was wrong. They didn't know the identity of Zero, so of course they wouldn't be sad about it. "Can I be alone?" When they left, I was the only one in the room and the only one making noise. I lost a sister that hated me, a masked terrorist that was my friend, and Nunnally was still gone. I didn't know where exactly Suzaku was or Cornelia and Kallen for that matter.

I felt like I was so alone in this world. The people I was closest to were gone. I looked to the left of me. There were medical tools on a tray near me. My hand reached out and grabbed a scalpel. I could see my partial reflection in the blade. The blade was pushed against my skin and began slicing away. The monitors around me either beeped faster, or the beeping slowed down. By the time doctors came in, I already felt like I was almost dead. I had had three near-death situations in the last thirty-six hours; each of them failing, so far. They say third time's the charm. I pictured Suzaku in my head. _I'm sorry, Suzaku._ I could see my memories flashing before my eyes. They shattered into millions of pieces one by one. Then, the heart monitor flat lined.

* * *

"Nozomi… you need to forget. You cannot remember the details to our plan. I know you have key points that if you learned the rest of them, you'd figure everything out. You really are too intelligent for your own good. For your sake, you must not remember mine and Marianne's plan to destroy reality."

"The Emperor of Britannia?"

"I see. He has used his Geass on you as well… That's unfortunate."

"What?"

"I will rewrite the memories of your knowledge of my plan, and you will not remember them."

"What are you talking about? What plan?" A red eagle flew from the Emperor's eyes straight into mine. This red symbol… it's somehow familiar to me… C.C.? Geass? What… what is it exactly? Where am I? Who… Wait, what? Who am I? I don't understand! What is going on?! Someone please help me! _, where are you?! _! Why can't I remember his name? Why can't I remember his face? His smile? His eyes… His eyes… they're green, innocent, child-like almost. I can never forget those eyes. No matter how hard I try. I must find him again, whoever he is. I must find him.


End file.
